


HIGHWAY™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Maggie Greene, Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternative Sexuality, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Necklace, Ass-Kicking, Atlanta, BAMF Glenn Rhee, BAMF Maggie Greene, BAMFs, Babies, Beta Wanted, Beta/Beta, Bi-Curiosity, Biblical References, Birth Control, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Bottom Glenn Rhee, Bows & Arrows, Boys In Love, Breeding, Carl Grimes Lives, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes Friendship, Daryl Dixon Smut, Declarations Of Love, Discrimination, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Homosexuality, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Geeks, Glaryl, Glenn Rhee Lives, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Guns, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt Glenn Rhee, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Interracial Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, Knotting, Korean-American Character, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Maternal Instinct, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting the Parents, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Mild S&M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Minor Original Character(s), Mock Heat, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sickness, Morning Wood, Mpreg, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Necklaces, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nesting, Next Generation, Nice Lori Grimes, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pain, Parent Glenn Rhee, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Glenn Rhee, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Public Sex, Puppy Love, Racism, Racist Language, Racist Merle Dixon, Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad and Sweet, Search for a Cure, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sophia Peletier Lives, Squirt - Freeform, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, The Greene Farm, The Walking Dead References, Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas Lives, Tight Spaces, Top Daryl Dixon, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead), Weapons, Werewolf Courting, Wilderness Survival, You know what I mean, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, darlenn, ivory - Freeform, slick, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Life is a Highway, I'm gonna ride it all night long.(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Part of the Omegaverse™ series.by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad forCast etc.2019©®ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega)Series™OMEGAVERSE™~





	1. Notice

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf>  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Life is a Highway, I'm gonna ride it all night long._

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **G**_ lenn is the only male Omega in their little group that is trying to survive the Walking Dead. He has a purpose with them and likes that he's not absolutely dependent on the Alphas or anyone. He does his part and every day that he gets is a blessing. But, when he is separated from the group with the bigoted, white trash Alpha, Daryl Dixon, he doesn't know what to expect. However, it's absolutely not what he would've.

 

 _ **D**_ aryl knows he can be an asshole but, tries his best not to be with Glenn. But, it's in him, he's not a people person much less a good person. They eventually make their way to the rest of the group but, it's not the same anymore and he constantly notices Glenn in everything he does. He ignores it the best he could, especially with the way he's grown up, attraction to a Male Omega was disgusting. So he did not act upon it, not for a bit. It takes the Apocalypse for Daryl to admit to desires.

 

 _ **W**_ ith the Dead Walking, the human race dwindling, Daryl and Glenn have to face their own inner battles alone or together. On the way, they meet with new and old allies, looking for a safe hold while more members join their family. And blood continues to spill.

 

 

 

  
2019®© OMEGAVERSE™~

The Walking Dead.

   AU- Mpreg warning. Smut and Violence. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 **Glossary** ****

 

 

 **Alpha ~** the apex predator. Highest rank and are only purebred and royalty. When serving an Omega in heat, they go into their 'Rut' stage and breed their Omegas. They are the protectors of their pack and mate. In society, Alphas are typically domineering and stubborn. They are, of course, larger than Betas and Omegas. There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. Female Alphas do not have a penis but, they do have a knot (it's like squirting, sorry). Male Alphas have a larger penis than Betas and a knot. Which can happen in and out of heats. All Alphas are dominant in some way and they can imprint or bond with an Omega soon after meeting. An Alpha's knot is a bulbous swell of sperm and it ties with the Omega for the purpose of Breeding. Traditional Alphas court an Omega for the chance to breed and mate. Alphas are possessive and highly dangerous. 

 

 **Beta ~** a common rank. Normal and middle ranks. They aren't affected by rut or heat hormones. Although have better smell than Alphas. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages. 

 

    **Omega**  ~ naturally submissive and very beautiful. They are breeders, so they will bare the ability to have young, male or female. However, they are only fertile for a period of time. They can trigger a  _PreHeat_  which is caused by an Alpha's  _Rut_. Most breeders bare wider hips and are shorter in stature. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Omegas are the mothers and the caretakers.

Female Omegas were far more popular due to religion. Male Omegas were few in numbers and mostly ridiculed for their secondary gender. Female Omegas are much more respected and have a higher pregnancy rate of a 65% chance when out of a heat and in heat, it is 100%. A male omega has a 25% chance while in heat and out of heat, it is a 15% chance. Which is why they are so downgraded. Omegas present at 10 to 13 years. Omegas will not produce young under stress and can go into a mock heat if they bond. Pregnancy works quite similar for both male and female genders. The Male Omega, however, still has their penis. It is, of course, useless for impregnation, as they are sterile. However, it is also a stimulate, meaning that it carries 4000 nerves in it and the other 4000 is in their anus, the prostate to be exact. Omegas have their heat, once not on suppressants, every month. In the anus, for male omegas, there are two separate channels, one leads to the womb and the other, well you could guess. That passage to the womb is blocked by the prostate and during a heat, it is opened by 50%. All Omega pregnancies last 9 months. Male Omegas show later than female Omegas and their scent changes like female Omegas.

 

 

     **The Rut~**   a primal period of time where an Alpha experiences the need to scent and breed his or her Omega. Ruts only occur when the Alpha's more primal side decides that it is safe and the best time to breed his mate. This can sometimes be dangerous to other alphas and even previous alpha or beta children. The omega and omega young are safe. This can also trigger an Omega's Pre- Heat.

 

 **Heat** ~   A term used to signify a time in a Submissive's (Omega's) life where she or he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a female or male omega is serviced during their heat, the dominant will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate the omega. A  _preheat_  is not exactly a heat for an omega to be bred, it just makes the Ruts easier for the Omegas. Bonding between Alpha and Omega can happen quickly, however, the connection between the hosts will take time to forge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Have any questions, feel free to ask. Byesss!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _Hellllllllllo_! 

 

 

 

 

   ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Anyone there? 

 

Well, welcome all to a new book. 

 

I've gotten addicted to The Walking Dead, so here I am with another OmegaVerse bitches(y'all ain't bitches) (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡. It's not from a very popular ship, which features Glenn and Daryl. Before y'all attack meeee, just let me put out there that I absolutely looooooooooooove Daryl. I've watched out the entire fucking show just for Daryl and my baby Glenn. Then, Glenn DIES and I'm like ⋌༼ •̀ ⌂ •́ ༽⋋ RIOT. pLuS my baby Daryl criesssssssssssssssssss(fuck Merle) and I cry. Anyways, I liked Glenn a lot, then I saw a ship on them and I was like ohhhhh, ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^). So, here I am. Writing another angst-ridden and smutty OmegaVerse. It'll be different from the others so don't worry if you feel like you'll miss something if you don't read the others. It's an Alternative Universe BUT, I'm not leaving out the Walkers and will be starting from the beginning (fuck you Negan!). 

 

  I'll be using song lyrics for the Chapters and the name of the book is inspired by **Life is A Highway- Rascal Flats.** I felt like this song really works for the both of them and how they are surviving life. Glenn is a cute Omega and Daryl is, of course, the smexy Alpha. Please if you don't like this ship, it's fine.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ just head back out and find something you like. But, if you're new to this ship, enjoy or you're a hardcore Darlenn (Glaryl) fan, please leave the love(づ￣ ³￣)づ You honestly don't have to watch The Walking Dead or have any clue in the game, in order to read this love story. I have however, taken a bit of Daryl's past from the game and added it to this book, it's not all the same, so again, it's an AU, I'm free to be free(but seriously, I'm free to change it up, it's a fanfiction) Just here for fun, so enjoy it! 

 

 

 

_Thank you for understanding and enjoy!_

   ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta be so cold to make it in this world- Natural (Imagine Dragons)

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**NATURAL ~CH.1** _

 

   

* * *

 

 

  
 

  
_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

  Glenn panted and covered his mouth as the Walker groaned passed him. It's blue-black skin reeking of death and ragged clothes that looked to be of a teen Omega girl's, hanged off the walking corpse. She would have probably been a bit younger than him and would have probably called him cute if she wasn't dead and trying to eat him. Literally. Though she was dead and gone, something in her prevailed and she had returned as the Walking Dead, geeks, in search of food. Which Glenn happened to be. He wasn't aware of how long it had been since that first night. Glenn was delivering Pizzas, as usual, and his night had been going good for once. He had taken up enough tips to for his month's rent and more. The rest would go for his Uni Depts that he insisted on paying for himself as an Independent Omega. So, he worked, like many Omegas that were trying to live their normal lives. And he loved his job, though it ran him through and he'd get a lot of catcalls when he worked, it gave him sense of purpose that he didn't need an Alpha or his Parents to take care of him. Providing for himself, sacrificing joys so he could take himself to University and make himself something out of his nerdy tech ways.

 

He'd always figured that he could get a Masters in something, maybe some Degrees and work for some years before he found a Mate. By then, he'd have his own house, cars, pets and land. He'd know himself and be something. And the Alpha that he would Mate, would be a male, as he preferred, and maybe a sweet and intelligent male who would admire Glenn's independence nor take it away from him. He'd make his parents proud and give them grandchildren, his sisters, nieces or nephews. God, he could remember the last time he spoke to his mother, however, he couldn't remember the sound of her voice or his sisters' and dad's. He always thought little of his future, maybe he'd grow old slowly and peacefully. That all was scrapped when he was heading back to the car and was almost jumped by a Walker. His first thought was that he was dreaming but, when he smelt the decaying flesh and heard the screams of terror that began to rise around him, it was clear that it was no dream. This was all reality; video games he spent days playing out, come to life in the worst possible way. Bringing to light the worst and the best of people. Introducing Glenn to a side of him that he didn't even know existed.

 

  
Especially as an Omega.  
  It was against everything in him to hurt much less kill another living thing. He could barely step on a cockroach without whining about it and apologising to the poor creature and wishing that he had watched where he stepped. Omegas were said to be dependent beings that were the Mothers of Nations. They bared the children and took care of the household. At least, they used to. Omega rights had become a thing over the century and Omegas were allowed to work and chose their suitors. Some Alphas preferred the pliant Omega who submitted and presented at their word. There was also the Omega that wanted that but, many didn't, counting as most of them were used for breeding and having their young stripped away from them. That would do something to you. Now, knew how to shoot several types of guns, which he learnt by force in order to survive and walked around with a bat, ready to smack away the next willing geek that caught a smell of him. Omegas were even rarer these days with Male Omegas becoming a scarcity. Before, they weren't a lot and Alphas preferred Female Omegas since they were more fertile. Male Omegas were considered an abomination due to Christianity and were disregarded until the Omega Rights Act. When the world wasn't Hell, many Male Omegas, like Glenn were very much appreciated. Omegas were now treated even worse than in the century before. Since they had become a scarcity, Alphas that do find them, Mate them and breed them. Glenn was one of the lucky few that were respected in the small community he stayed in.

 

  The World had gone to shit so fast that Glenn wasn't sure of the days any more. All he knew, was this was another lucky day if he could count it as that. Especially in the predicament that he was in. The Omega male was stuck in a tiny closet, separated from the others. He was originally with Daryl, although that wasn't nearly as peachy, it was surely better than this. They were walking through an abandoned complex, through a pharmaceutical. Glenn decided he would take as much of the good stuff when he bumped into something and sent it crashing. Daryl cursed out an insult then, pushed him and told him to run when a few Walkers came groaning. Glenn didn't have to be told twice. He ran, as it was the only thing he was good at, and staying to help Daryl would be stupid and then Rick and the others would have to kill two more Walkers. He then found the closet, hid inside just as the teen geek was passing by.

 

Their initial plan was for a small group to go into the town and retrieve Merle, then return to the camp. The group was Theodore, Rick, Daryl and of course, Glenn himself. Glenn would have preferred to go alone and it would have prevented this whole nonsense but, Rick and Theo insisted they come along so that they could search for Merle, Daryl's douche bag of a brother after they had left him handcuffed to the roof of a building. Daryl was, no questions asked, going to look for his brother, with or without them. Glenn was dragged into it because he knew Atlanta and Rick wanted to also get a bag that was filled with guns and ammo, enough to protect the camp. As well as the walkie talkies that were in it, so to contact someone that had helped him.

 

  
  If he lived through this, he was going to punch Rick Grimes. The Walker must have heard him whimper or some Omega shit, cause it was back and it snarled at him through the shades of the door. It's lifeless eyes staring at him and nasty, snapping teeth bared to him. He said ‘Sorry' in his head for the poor girl that had to wander around like this. Sorry, that he may have to kill her. Sorry, that she was never going to get that perfect life Glenn had dreamt about. Sorry, that it all had to end like this. An arrow with a bright orange tail struck the back of her head and the body fell into the door. Glenn gasped, his entire body shaking. No matter how much he killed, no matter how much times he'd seen the Walkers, it was still buried in him to be afraid and he hated it. The door was wrenched open and Glenn jumped, feeling the sweat on his forehead slide down his face. The annoyed Alpha on the other side was no better than facing the Walker. Daryl Dixon was a lot of things. From the short time he'd known him since he and his brother came to their camp, he was sure that the older male was racist, hypocritical, white trash hick that was absolutely unsociable. But, that was all that he liked people to see. Merle Dixon, Daryl's older Alpha Brother, was all those things Daryl tried to be. Even though he didn't have to, Daryl found it upon himself to hunt for food and give it to the camp. He honestly didn't have to but, when Shane tried to tell him about it, he grunted and told him to make sure the young ones eat a lot. Glenn has watched this and realised that he was so wrong about the male.

 

 

“God- fuckin' dammit, chink!?"

 

Glenn flinched, Daryl's accent always placed him as a southerner. “Sorry! Are you alright, did you get bit?"

 

The male scoffed, “If I was, I sure as hell ain't gonna be standing here!"

 

 

  
  Glenn knew the meaning to that. It seemed that Daryl was ready and willing to take his own life if he happened to be bitten. And, if anyone else was, he'd gladly put them down.

 

  
Daryl's attention fell from Glenn as he glanced around, his crossbow aimed as he stalked around for a bit, scanning for any more Walkers as Glenn fumbled out the closet and grabbed the bag, he dropped on the way. Daryl was at most, six feet and two inches tall. He was roughly two hundred pounds with clenching, thick biceps that sheened with sweat. He rarely wore shirts without sleeves, especially when he was hunting or on runs. He was all muscles from what Glenn had gathered in his fair share of observation. With a rough exterior and blue eyes that would have stolen Glenn away at first glance, if it wasn't for Daryl opening his mouth and letting out the filth that followed. Which, in turn, made Glenn avoid him at best. He was covered most of the time with some dirt but, he still carried that clean forest scent that Glenn realised slowly, was actually Daryl's Alpha musk. He had a ruff stubble of dirty blonde hair that carried to his jawline and over his lip. Where there was a mole. His hair was a thick and an unkempt light brown on a good day. But, when it stuck to his skin, it looked almost black. All over his body, was probably a handful of hunting knives which he was quite capable of using just as well as the crossbow.

 

 

“We can get going now," Glenn walks on and Daryl follows after.

 

 

   They managed to avoid any more geeks on the way to the alleyway that T-dog and Rick were last in when they got separated. There weren't any more Walkers about nor was there a sign of anyone being eaten alive or being hurt. Daryl paced around and ran out into the road. There wasn't any sight of T-dog or Rick and Glenn was getting worried. He looked up at the sky, pretty certain that time was not going to be on their side. Sure enough, the sun was nearing evening, making Glenn wipe away sweat. He wondered briefly it was from the weather or the sudden fear that crashed through him. The night was closing in and they were torn away from the group. He wasn't sure where T-dog and Rick had gone neither was he sure if they were even alive still.

 

 

Daryl lets out a curse as he begins pacing again. Then, he stops. “What yer got?"

 

“Huh? "

 

“In the bag, slant-eye!"

 

“Oh, oh!" He peels off the bag and zips it open it up. Daryl digs around it.

 

“We'll have to find a safe place to stay the night." Glenn hears the male say and dances on his feet at that fact.

 

 

A night.

 

In the city.

 

  Alone?

  
Well, he wasn't really alone but, could he really count on Daryl. If the Alpha felt like it, he could shoot Glenn, take his shit and leave him for dead. Glenn didn't exactly trust him neither did Daryl trust him. And the Alpha could easily catch up to Glenn if he chose to run. However, if he was to survive a night in the city, the best thing to do was find a safe place. He could stick with Daryl if the male wanted him to and if he wasn't needed, he'd leave, if the older male allowed him to.

 

 

“We'll head back to the camp tomorrow."

 

“Where are w-we staying?"

 

Daryl looked down at him for what felt like hours.

 

“The pharmaceutical. I cleared it out. Should be safe. If not, Imma come back and fucking bite that nigga and Rick."

 

Glenn hid the snicker and tried to be mad at Daryl for his disrespect towards T-dog. But, the image of Daryl coming back from the dead for revenge was a little funny and all Daryl.

 

“We best get moving."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

  
In Daryl's small pack, there was a bottle of water that the lady Carol had boiled, a can of sausage he was planning on roasting for the kids, though he would never admit to thinking that. The group that he and his brother managed upon was quite peaceful, which Daryl liked, since he wasn't one for noise, even when the world wasn't in chaos. As a Hunter, the noise was against him. He had to learn to blend into the surroundings and be as silent as possible. So he'd grown accustomed to slight sounds when his Father and Brother weren't around. In truth, he found very little problem with the people in the group. He just wasn't one for dealing with people. He'd grown up mostly hunting, which was a solitary action and surviving the wrath of his Father or even Merle's when he was in a mood. Daryl tended to himself for most of his life and had not known attention or care like it was carried about in the camp.

 

 

  His brother, however, was the problem seeker. Merle Dixon was the elder of the brothers and because he was Daryl's only kin, he felt a need to be with his brother on anything that the older said or did. He'd confess, that most of it, he did not approve of. He had hated how Merle would treat the others in the group, even after they let him stay for so long and put up with his shit. Then, he would look at the female Omega, Andrea, like she was a piece of meat. Daryl was about eight when their mother passed on, but he remembered clearly the spanking he'd gotten for calling an Omega a slut, which he had heard from Merle. Their Mother was an Omega and a kind one, definitely too good for their Father who treated her like she was furniture. With her passing, it all had gotten worse. It was nonetheless, clear that he was to respect Omegas, which he tried to do. But, with his brother, it was hard. Merle tried to drag him into robbing the group when they first got there and Daryl didn't even address him. He just walked off and started hunting the next day. His answer was there though- he would not be taking from these people. They had it hard enough, surviving the Walkers with children in tow. That, his brother didn't even care for. Not that Daryl did, he just had a conscious, unlike Merle. Then, he was off and on bout the black man and woman several times. He'd even threatened Shane a couple of times but, Daryl knew Merle wouldn't take on Shane, at least without him. There was also the Omega Male Glenn.

 

 

   He did not know that Glenn was an Omega in the beginning, much less a Male. At first thought, he assumed he was another Beta, like Dale and T-dog, but, once Daryl got used to him and had passed him a lot in the camp, he became aware of the Omegan scent that wafted around Glenn. He guessed it was understandable that the kid had no suppressors to dull his scent, but, the first times he smelt the kid, he'd been caught off guard. And it wasn't just an ordinary smell. No, it was like chocolate. Fucking chocolate, every time Daryl passed the kid. And, he was Korean, from what he had picked up when Glenn tried to correct Merle. So, he was naturally smaller than most. Maybe the same weight and statue as the Amy Omega. Glenn, however, was a male, which Merle liked to point out and use against the kid. Many times, Daryl had heard Merle call Glenn, ‘Hole'. Which, from where they grew up, was an old insult that Alphas used on Male Omegas because of their lower fertility rate. It was obviously hurtful and the kid would flinch then, slink away from sight.

 

 

To everyone else, Glenn was a bright and kind face. With eyes the colour of bourbon framed by dark lashes and narrow, slight eyes, his hair was a messy black that stuck up. And his skin wasn't at all yellow like Merle would call 'em, it was a caramel shade, softer though and smooth to the Omegan touch. Glenn was probably five feet, eight and in the jerseys that he usually wore, you could tell he was small. And it worked best for him, as he was agile, his frame petite but, far from fragile was he. He did his best to assist the others if he wasn't on runs for supplies. Risking his skin more times than Daryl could imagine. He played with the children and though he was an Omega, he'd fought against the Walkers many times, needing no Alpha to protect him. Daryl had to admit, he admired that about the kid. As most of the female Omegas just stayed behind and tended to the clothes or food. Even Andrea, who knew how to protect herself, did not risk her life like how the kid would. Glenn was out there, facing death on his own. Daryl boarded them up inside the pharmaceutical with a vending machine. There was no power but, the kid managed to grab a flashlight from back at the camp and put it on.

 

  
  Daryl had cleaned out the bodies of Walkers, not wanting the smell to get any worse and attract unwanted attention. Glenn sat and leant against the wall, holding the light in Daryl's direction. There weren't many windows, as it was a small store, but, they could see the sun was setting. It wasn't long before he began to get hungry. He let out a groan that made Glenn jump. He'd noticed it a while back that the Omega was always jumpy around him.  
Daryl knew he wasn't the most welcoming guy. Most of the time, he was angry or just irritated. And with the whole shit about Merle being handcuffed to a building and then left, was not doing anything better for his mood. Yes, his brother was the worst. Then again, it was his brother and he would deal with it.

 

 

“I ain't gonna bite ya, kid." Daryl took out the can and gave it over to him.

 

“Oh, whoa, haven't seen one of these in a while." He took it gingerly. “Thanks,"

 

“Don't eat all," Daryl says as he unwraps his bow and sits down a little way from Glenn.

 

 

He hears the can pop, a bit later, it was passed to him and he ate the rest.  
Glenn's eyes traced the area of the room. His chocolate scent arisen in the air as fear seeped throughout him.

 

  
  He may be fearless at times, however, he was still an Omega. And his nature would get the best of him. Glenn shivered and Daryl's ears picked up the groans from the geeks outside. They didn't know they were in here nor could they smell them or see them, so they were safe, as long as they kept quiet. Daryl notices that some hours must have gone by with him just waiting for Walkers. He realises this when Glenn rubs his arms tiredly and sways, coming awake in a start. He must have been cold, Daryl thinks, there isn't anything for them to make a fire with nor was he going to take chances with that. Glenn's bag had some water, lots of antibiotics and toiletries. There wasn't a whole lot of things and he wasn't wearing something that was fit for cold nights like these. Yes, the days got unbearably hot but, the nights were frigid so, the little meat on the Omega's body wasn't doing good with him. Daryl's had his fair share of cold nights, so his body grew accustomed to it and knew how to regulate his temperature. As of that, he was warm. While Glenn spent his life in the city, at most, so, he didn't know exactly how to survive earth's climate. Daryl glanced over at the kid who was now rubbing his hands together.

 

 

He rolled his eyes, “Get over 'ere. "

 

Glenn twitched at his voice. “What?"

 

“Come here. It'll be warmer together."

 

 

Which was something he also learnt.  
Two men were better than one. If one was cold, they could regulate one another's temperature by staying closer with each other's body heat. It may not be Daryl's best idea but, every Alpha instinct in him wasn't going to let the kid stay cold, not if he could do something about it.

 

 

“Uh." Glenn blinked.

 

“Look, you wanna freeze?"

 

 

  The Omega took a bit to think about it before he started shimmying over beside Daryl.  
At first, it was uncomfortable for them both. Still, Glenn was obviously becoming warm and sleep was taking him again. Daryl focused on the sound of the geeks and tried to zone out the beating heart against his chest. Glenn had moved in his slumber to make himself comfortable. His head rested over Daryl's chest and thin arms found their way around his body. The Omega, 'cause that's what Daryl couldn't keep denying, he found was fit but Daryl was twice his size. His body stayed latched to Daryl as he slept, occasionally, there was a whimper as he dreamt or some movement while he tried to get cosy all over again. He didn't snore or drool and his heart was steady, strong against Daryl's chest. And even though he was not a social person. Although he strayed away from social interaction as he was not used to it. It still confused him, like when he was a boy and till he was a teen, he couldn't for the life of him stand people touching him. Yet, here he was, letting this Omega. This Male, Korean descent Omega, sleep on him as if all those years of avoiding humans didn't matter. He supposed it didn't however, there weren't many people on earth and there were worse persons to die beside or for.

 

 

Even with Shane in the group or that Rick fellow, it wasn't all that bad and they were all people who were trying to do the same thing he was. No matter their race, cultures or ethnics, they were still surviving the same hell. Daryl stayed up till he was sure it was past midnight. Sleep gripped him and he managed to knock out for a bit until he was awoken by Glenn. He was a little surprised that he even slept, for days now it had been hard for him too. But, maybe it was easier now that Merle wasn't snoring up a storm. The Alpha rose to his feet and they drank some of the water Daryl had. Daryl led the way out of the Pharmaceutical, crossbow aimed as he stalked out. He'd moved the machine that blocked the door as quietly as he possibly could, just to be sure, however, he checked the road. Glenn peeped around from behind him. The Omega had been silent all morning. Which was strange, considering that Glenn talked the world away. Daryl took out a few wondering Geeks and they found a red sports car that Glenn was so eager to drive. It had Daryl thinking that the kid was most likely in his teens or early twenties.

 

 

   He drove like a mad man, Daryl regretting letting him and holding on for dear life, but he knew the streets well and took back streets to avoid some crowds of Walkers. Soon enough, they were making their way safely to the camp. Daryl got to thinking that Rick and T-dog probably kicked it. Or worse, they didn't find Merle. The thought itself, pissed him off. 'Cause this whole trip would have been a waste of his time. When they pulled up, Rick, the safe bastard, came around the car, and patted Glenn down for bites while Daryl went off. Dale and the others rejoiced Glenn's return. There was no sign of Merle, and when T-dog came up to him, with that look of pity on his face, Daryl knew it was best he got to hunting, as it would cool him off quickly and no one would get hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

    Within the next week, the Morales family packed up and left. Everyone wished them the best. Rick and Shane decided it would be best, now that they'd gotten the bag of guns, to start training the others. Daryl stayed away from the group since Rick and T-Dog had not found his Brother. From Rick, Glenn had learnt that they managed to find that Merle cut off his hand and dragged himself from the building. They hadn't told Daryl this, only that he was alive and off the building. Alive, they were not positive of. Dale stood to watch as Glenn notices Daryl coming from the bushes, with a string up of squirrels and what looked like a wild duck. The Alpha did not stay long. He barely acknowledged them at all, sitting down and cleaning the meat, cutting it up as Carl watched with interest. Carol and Amy brought out a pot, which Daryl threw the meat into. The rest was saved and packed away for another day. The female Omegas went away and so did Daryl. Glenn had picked up the pattern over the few days and he was honestly beginning to worry. He didn't like the space that the Alpha was putting in between himself and the group. He hoped it wasn't as bad as he was thinking. 

 

  Since no one was paying any attention to him, Glenn slinked away from the RV and went after Daryl. He found the Alpha little ways into the thicket of greenery. Daryl glanced up at him from the place he sat, sharpening one of his hunting blades. His jaw clenched and he continued on. Glenn kept a safe distance. Not because he was afraid of the male- although, he was absolutely-, it was mainly because he didn't want to invade the male's space and make him feel even more uncomfortable than he has been, these days. So, Glenn found a tree and sat at it, contemplating ‘What the hell he was doing here?'. He wasn't actually sure of what do and if there was anything he could even do. But, since that night, he wanted to at least try. He'd woken up on the Alpha, slowly. Not wanting to startle him. Glenn then slide away and looked around through the panels for any leftover Walkers. He'd slept like a baby and Daryl was every bit of a gentlemale. At first, Glenn was a bit nervous to stay so close to the older male. One thing that he was sure of now. 

 

Daryl Dixon was not his Brother. 

 

  No, in fact, he was everything but, Merle Dixon. 

 

 

He was selfless. Spending days and nights hunting for food that he gave willingly to the camp. He was brave. The Alpha, from the time Daryl had been with them, he had never once been a coward. He cheated death every time he went out into those woods. He was caring. And Glenn had no doubt, that the male would deny it as a means to keep up the ‘Lone Alpha' exterior but, Glenn was no longer buying that shit. He'd seen Daryl interact with Carl and Sophia on many occasions. All of which he spoke gently while he explained how to pluck a duck or skin a squirrel. He answered their questions with a patience that was surprising, to say the least. Once, Shane had asked Daryl about skinning and the Redneck Alpha barked out something snarky, leaving Shane fuming for some while. Daryl also cared for his brother and Glenn could understand that. Even if Merle was complete trash, he was still Daryl's only ‘Kin', as they would say. And to be kin, was something they clearly took seriously.

 

 

  He was also considerate of others, in his own way and respectful. Only when Merle wasn't here and still, in his own way. Since he'd been here, Daryl had never said a word about Glenn's gender or even about the other Omegas. While Merle would go on about what he would do to Andrea, who just hissed at his insults. Merle threw jibes at Glenn many times about his weak fertility and more. But, Daryl had never done the same. He also didn't correct his brother. So, he wasn't perfect. Glenn did not mind that, he just needed a friend, some guidance. With how Merle acted, Glenn guessed that they grew up with a strict Alpha Sire. Who taught them all which they were forced to comply with. He'd heard of Traditional upbringings and seen the results for those who could not escape it or worse, felt as though they couldn't.

 

 

Glenn didn't know which one was worse 

 

“Don't just sit there, kid." Daryl asserted. “Speak yer mind,"

 

  Glenn fidgeted and took up a broken twig. He glanced around the trees. Felt the wind against his skin and heard the birds sing. 

 

“Are you leaving?" He let out quickly. 

 

Daryl didn't look at him, he just kept on shaving the tip of the pointed stick. Glenn took that as his answer. 

 

“I-I know you want to find Merle but-"

 

“But what, Kid?" The Alpha spat bitterly. “You ain't no shit-"

 

“I have sisters." Glenn looked at the twig. Daryl had went quiet, halting his duty. “I don't know if their alive or...walking around looking for their next meal. So, I know. And I'm sorry." 

 

  Daryl stood and Glenn stood up cause he didn't want to feel any smaller than he felt under the male's gaze. 

 

“You didn't do anythin', why say yer sorry?"

 

“...'Cause I wanted someone to say it to me" 

 

The Alpha turned and was marching off again into the woods. Glenn jogged after. 

 

“Can you teach me?"

 

That gets the Alpha's attention and he spun around. “Teach ya to hunt?" He had this unsure look on his face as if he couldn't believe that Glenn would ask such a thing.

 

    “Not with the bow, though. That's your thing. Just, show me the ropes and how to skin the...food?"

 

“The food, huh?" Daryl just goes off again without giving Glenn a direct answer. 

 

 

The Omega doesn't follow after and quickly makes his way to the camp. He feels a little better and his nerves have gone away halfway through him talking. He didn't expect himself to be able to speak about his sisters. It was a buried fear of him, seeing them as Walkers. But, he knew, there was no way they could have survived and had given up on ever seeing them again. Even if they were alive, he probably wouldn't make it to them. He supposed it was because Merle could be dead or the walking dead at this moment. 

 

 

 

    But, that was for him to worry about, another time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	3. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and clash into me cause I want us to collide. -Rachel Platten (Collide)
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

__

 

_** COLLIDE ** **   CH.2 ** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
Shane

 

 

 

 

 

Shane could recall easily how this whole nightmare began for him. That last day in which he had seen his best friend and heard the news on how fast the disease was spreading. He had taken it upon himself to find Carl and Lori, once he found and had to kill his girlfriend, Manda. It was then he knew that he had to protect the closest thing he had to a family. Shane helped them pack, loaded them in his jeep and got through the Army just before it all got worse. Even so, he had seen things and done things for them to survive this long. Some months after Lori finally accepted that her Mate and Husband was dead, that Shane began to notice his attraction towards her. It wasn't long after when Lori, Carl and Shane came across the camp with Dale, Jim, T-Dog and the Omegas, Andrea and Amy. The Morales family was there as well, all in all, they were good people that he could work with. Some of them. The place was safe and he made it even safer, not only for them but mostly for Lori and Carl. He took it upon himself to look after them all. The role as their 'leader' was far from easy, especially now, where there was the undead walking about looking for something to eat. He found Glenn and Jacquie a while later, with Carol, an Omega, Ed, Carol's Alpha mate and her Omega daughter, Sophia, followed by the brothers Daryl and Merle. 

 

   Everyone made themselves useful.  
Shane made rules for them to abide by that they mostly obeyed. Most of the Omegas worked with the food and chores, like cooking or washing, sometimes fishing. The only Omega that didn't was Glenn. It was new to Shane, meeting a male Omega. How he grew up, he was told that Make Omegas were just holes, an insult really that he didn't approve of. Glenn, as far as things went, was very brave. He went into Atalanta many times alone for supplies that they needed. The betas, like Dale and T-Dog, even did their best to help about, like with finding wood and protection. The Alphas, in turn, protected them all, except the Dixon brothers. Well, one Dixon brother in particular. Since they were here, Daryl was the only one that made an effort to contribute with his hunting. Merle didn't do anything but eat and talk shit. It took a lot out of Shane not to shoot the white trash, however, what really stopped him, was his brother. Not only was Daryl skilled with a bow and they could use his skills to feed the group but, he was unpredictable. Which, made him dangerous. Shane may be able to take Merle down, the older Alpha was mostly high and distracted by Andrea. Daryl, on the other hand, was steady and observant. He'd also come after anyone that dared attack his brother, so Shane left it at that.

 

  Rick returns in tow with the group and is reunited with his family. Merle Dixon, however, is left, handcuffed to the roof of a building. When Daryl gets that news, it sets the Alpha off. Something that Shane had tried to avoid from the moment he met Daryl. With Rick now, Shane is able to take him down and allows the redneck to calm down. They then learn that Rick has a bag of ammo and guns in the street that he dropped on his way to Atalanta. There's also walkies in it that bag which he needs to contact a family that helped him when he awoke from his coma. A smaller group then travels into the city again and is separated on their mission to find Merle and the bag. Rick is successful with the bag, however, Merle apparently cut off his hand to escape.

 

Shane Walsh tries to be happy for his Best Friend, now that he was confirmed alive and well. It was harder than he expected. It was no more than a year ago when he last saw Rick and thought he was dead, then left him in that hospital and went for Carl and Lori. His only thought then, was ‘How could he tell Lori this? And Carl?' Things went to shit and Shane's hope on Rick being alive still drastically reduced. That, or he would have to put a bullet through his brother's head if he was wandering around for food. Lori had seemed to be fine with the fact that her husband died before this all, it made it easier than having to worry if her husband was a Walker. It all gets worse when he and Lori started sleeping together. At first, he tried to deny the feelings that had formed for the headstrong Omega. She was just unlike any woman he'd been with and now understood why Rick loved her so dearly. Though she could be stubborn, her heart was in the right place. She cares immensely for her family and those around her if, you deserved it. That was possibly why Shane fell in love with her. Why, it was now eating him away to see her with her husband, his best friend- brother. The happiness he once felt during all this hell, ripped away from him.

 

  He had to bury those feelings though and never have Rick find out. In the meantime, Shane focuses on what he was seeing. Narrowing his eyes, he glared as Daryl made his way over to Glenn and Carol. Over the past few days, he'd been incredibly quiet and distant. Which was a good and bad thing. Good because no one was bothered or threatened since Merle was last here. Bad because it also meant that Daryl was thinking and if he was thinking, it could never be good. So, Shane had his eyes on the other Alpha. However, Daryl just sat and unsheathed two knives, making Shane push off the RV but, the Alpha just handed one to Glenn and said something softly, placing down a dead squirrel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Glenn_

 

 

 

  
  Daryl sat next to him some days later. A single squirrel in hand and two of his hunting knives. Carol raised an eyebrow as Daryl handed Glenn the knife. They had watched him earlier on, shedding the animals, then cleaning them all. He apparently saved the one more to teach Glenn. The Omega smiled and felt the blade, watching as it reflected the sun into his eyes. It was very sharp from all Daryl's sharpening. Carol was washing some clothes with her disgusting husband Ed lurking around. T- Dog and Dale were on top of the RV and Shane leant back on it, staring over at them. Lori and Rick were off teaching the others with Carl and Sophia. Andrea, Amy and Jim were training. Jacquie came around and took a place by Carol, helping her. Jim tinkered on the RV out of Glenn's sight.

 

 

“Careful with the blade, pretty sharp." Daryl placed the squirrel on a smooth rock. “Put the tip of the blade here," He pointed to the chest of the furry rodent. “We're going to clean 'em out first. "

 

Glenn wanted to laugh.  
  He was glad that the Alpha had decided not to leave. And he was with the group more often. He didn't talk much unless he was spoken to or Dale asked him to do watch.  
He moved closer and pressed the tip at the squirrel.

 

“Yer better not be squeamish, kid."

 

Glenn let out that laugh, “Nope. Not with the shit I've seen."

 

“Fair 'nough."

 

Daryl put his hand over his. It was much bigger and a little dirty, along with the rest of him. But, he was warm and calloused from the years of working. He pressed down and Glenn saw the blood peel through.

 

  “You wanna cut straight down from the sternum." Daryl instructs, "Avoid damaging the organs or you'll ruin the meat."

 

 

Glenn nodded and Daryl's hand left so, he had to apply his own pressure. It was harder than it looked now, without Daryl's strength. It was like cutting through matted dirt. Daryl watched him and instructed him after, what the parts were and what they could be cooked in. Glenn was a bit fascinated, while Carol and Jacquie gagged. Glenn had to snicker at them, looking back down at the bloodied knife and his hand. The squirrel was wide open and Daryl was gutting out whatever wasn't good for humans to eat. He talked a bit as he worked, telling Glenn that the squirrel will have to be drained a bit and then skinned. He'd have to watch the skinning because it wasn't an easy task.

 

  
  The next day, Glenn went on a run while Daryl was hunting. He came back unscathed with some more canned items, some sheets and to his luck, he'd found a sports store. It was mostly raided for hunting supplies, but, there was a whole section of Bow and Arrow supplies that were untouched. The door for the place was closed and not many Walkers knew how to open doors, especially if they were sure that there wasn't anything worth eating in there. So, he managed to grab up a bunch of knives, rope, batteries and crossbow arrows. A whole lot of them. He knew that Daryl had to save his arrows, which meant that he used them over and over, saving them from Geek heads and whatnot.  
Glenn figured it would make a good way to repay the Alpha for teaching him and deciding on staying, even if it was for a bit longer. Glenn gave the stuff to Dale to use wisely with the others. He looked around for Daryl and then went to check at his tent. He was cleaning his arrows, which was great. He felt a little excited about doing this for the male. Daryl was already doing a lot for them and no one had, except Rick and Carol, thanked him for his expertise.

 

 

“Hey, " Glenn went around the tent and sat down. He fumbled with the bag and then handed it out to Daryl. “Here."

 

The Alpha frowned, “I didn't ask for anythin'. "

 

“It's...think of it as a gift. For all that you do."

 

Daryl puts down the arrow and cloth. He snagged the bag and zipped it open. He stared at it for a moment, then looked at Glenn.

 

“Were?"

 

“An abandoned sports section." He shrugs. “You like it, will it work with yours?"

 

Daryl took out a few of the arrows, he measured them and whistled, “They'll work, alright."

 

“Great! Was worried they were the wrong type or something."

 

“How much did yer pick up?" The alpha digs around, taking out more and more arrows.

 

“Uh...all that was on the display."

 

There were a sound and Glenn jerked his head. Daryl was chuckling. The sound so very foreign to Glenn's ears. He felt immediately relieved at the new sound. Smiling a bit as he watched the male.

 

“Yeah, by the look of it, you took the whole damn stock."

 

“I just...figured you'd need them."

 

Daryl grabbed his bow. “Well, let's try these babies out."

 

 

  
  Glenn and Daryl walked through the woods. Daryl told Glenn to focus on where he was stepping and to be as quiet as possible. It wasn't long before he realized that he was actually on a hunt with the older male. Daryl had taken up some of the arrows, left the rest behind in his tent. Glenn stayed up with him as much as he could. Daryl sometimes stopped and checked the floor of the woods which had Glenn thinking. He could not see anything significant about the dead leaves and grass. But, Daryl seemed to and carried on.

 

 

“What did you see?" Glenn decides to ask softly.

 

“Tracks."

 

“Who's? "

 

“Our Lunch's."

 

Glenn smirked a bit. Then, Daryl stooped down, signalling Glenn to do as well.

 

“Look." Daryl jerked his head towards the deer that was nibbling on some leaves.

 

“Oh, "

 

  Daryl took Glenn's arm and they stepped away. Daryl stayed quiet as he set the arrow and measured his aim. Then, he put out the crossbow for Glenn. The Omega stared at it, a little confused.

 

“What? Daryl, I can't take down that."

 

“He's a big target, it ain't hard." Daryl came closer, “I'll show ya."

 

Glenn rubbed his hands against his pants, suddenly feeling nervous again. He bit his lip and gripped the bow. Daryl came up beside him and nodded.

 

  
“Lemme see you aim."

 

Glenn breathed in and rose the bow.  
Daryl watches, a look on his face that was unreadable.

 

“Would you let me...show you?" The question was a little strange and Glenn didn't understand it for a bit.

 

 

Then, he got it.  
  Daryl was asking for permission to touch him. It was kinda funny to see Daryl so uncomfortable with asking that but, he understood why he did. He was obviously not one for contact with other people especially ones that he didn't know and weren't his family. He nodded and Daryl's hand took Glenn's left, which was under the bow for balance, he moved it slightly. Glenn inhaled when he felt another hand on his waist, shifting his stand. His eyes tried to focus on the target that he could see through the leaves. But, it got the best of him and he had to meet Daryl directly in the eyes. He was then, suddenly very away from their close proximity. How he had to tilt his head up to stare into those blue eyes and definitely noticed the way his breathing faltered as his heart began to pound. He pulled his eyes away and ignored it all.

 

He had to.

 

 

“What now?"

 

 

Daryl's hands flinched away as if he was touching lava. Glenn let out a sigh of relief when the Alpha backed away a safe distance. He tries to stop the fast pounding in his chest, slow it down at least. But, he was still Omega and Daryl was all Alpha, which he almost forgot while trying to be a friend to the man. This was exactly why Omegas and Alphas could never be friends. Glenn trailed his eyes back to the deer, who was looking around as if trying to ignore the awkward moment that was occurring some several feet away from him. Glenn took a breath and slipped a finger over the trigger. The bow didn't make much sound and the deer didn't know what hit him until he was on the ground with a bow in his neck. Glenn gasped and dropped the bow.

 

 

“Holy shit!"

 

“Quiet," Daryl says, picking up the bow. “It ain't hard. The squirrels are though. Fast little fuckers."

 

"Wow," Glenn went forward, Daryl behind him. “Didn't think I could do it. "

 

“Just takes patience and focus."

 

Glenn chuckles. “All of which you have."

 

“You learn to." Was the alpha's reply.

 

 

Glenn licked his lips and let Daryl pass him, who pulled out the bolt and knelt down at the buck's neck. It was still breathing but, bleeding heavily, so he did not have long. Glenn supposed he should feel guilty for taking this innocent animal's life but, when it came down to survival, he couldn't afford that remorse. There were children and adults to feed. This buck would do so for the next week or so. Daryl was standing again, walking in Glenn's direction, he stepped out of the way suddenly asking something.

 

“Do you fish too?"

 

Daryl rolled his eyes making the Omega grin at his annoyance. He would not push his luck but, he also didn't want Daryl to head back just as yet. The Alpha did not like the group and would normally sit alone. Here, however, was Daryl's domain, so he comfortable here and Glenn liked that most, so he wanted him to stay here a bit longer.

 

“I ain't gonna, kid."

 

Glenn laughed, “Never said you had to," He looked down at the deer, “Need help? I want to. "

 

  Daryl shrugged, “Suit yerself." The Alpha takes an antler and pulls, Glenn fumbles and takes one of the hard but, also soft bone. Groaning at the heftiness of the buck which earned a slight smirk from the Alpha.

 

“Yer gonna hurt yerself, kid. Just leave it to me." Daryl frowns a bit, “You can hold this, " He hands over his bow.

 

Glenn does as he says and watches as Daryl easily drags the buck. He strides beside him. He inspects the bow.

 

“Can I ask, where you got this?"

 

The Alpha shrugs again, “Gift from my mother..." He trails off and as much as Glenn wants to ask, he stays quiet.

 

 

Today was going so well and he didn't want to ruin it.

 

   Spoken too soon.  
He and Daryl stopped a way out from the camp, where the cans on the rope were tied around the camp area to warn them of approaching danger. Daryl dropped the antler, wipes away some sweat and looks his way. The blue in his eyes was prominent and incredible with murky grey clouds. Unkept brown hair sticking to his neck and skin. He was reaching for his bow when all Glenn's efforts went down the drain. Later, Glenn would blame it on the Omega in him. Mope for days and hate himself for ruining the little friends that he was trying to forge with Daryl. He really didn't know what it was but, he was very suddenly aware of Daryl's Alpha musk, the scent that all Alphas had and each was significant to the Alpha and to Omegas. Daryl's was an earthy, wild aroma that Glenn inhaled and made him lose all thought. Which was extremely weird as he had been around so many Alphas since he was a baby and had gotten used to Alpha musks. This, however, was different and stronger. It called to him and made his Omega stir which resulted in Glen tiptoeing and kissing the Alpha. He pressed up against him and let his hand cup the older male's face, his eyes fluttering closed. The Omega in him rejoicing as Glenn's heart raced.

 

In the back of his mind, he awaited the negative reaction that was coming. Daryl would push him away and beat the crap out of him. Maybe call him an Omega whore or worse, a greedy hole. This was all against Glenn though. He wasn't scared too, just patient really. The Alpha was probably shocked and his lips parted, Glenn slipping his tongue in, the Omega in him excited. Daryl tasted like how he smelt; good, so damn good that Glenn melted. The Alpha, despite the anger that Glenn expected, growled in return and a big hand clasp Glenn's hip. Glenn's Omega purred, he pulled the Alpha down, letting his arm go around the male's neck and his fingers thread through that damp hair. A growl rumbled in Daryl's throat and Glenn purred back for the Alpha in submission. He knew he looked all Omegan and also smelt like it now, his glands responding to an Alpha in this close proximity, sweetening to entice.

 

  The deer long forgotten, Glenn battles with Daryl's tongue, feeling incredibly hot now. The Alpha's hold tightens and he pulls Glenn closer, there bodies colliding. Glenn let's out a moan and he pulls away to breathe, still, Daryl hasn't finished with him apparently and he was soon against a tree, panting and looking up at darkened blue eyes. He bites his lip and then his neck is attacked, Daryl's neck dipping and his mouth ravaging Glenn's neck. The Omega's fingers thread through thick hair and he gasps, Daryl's name falling from his lips. Calloused hands sliding up Glenn's body, earning a shiver as he threw his head back for Daryl. Glenn's body responding even against his right mind, for the Alpha that smelt so good to him. As quickly as it all began, it finishes just the same. Daryl ripping away from Glenn's neck and backing off as if he had been burnt. The male looked around frantically and then had to catch his breath. The scent that follows is the fury that he was waiting for. Glenn wanted to shrink away and tried his best to, making himself seem small as Daryl cursed then wiped his mouth.

 

 

“If you wanted a fuck, Omega, you could've just asked."

 

  The words were lecherous and Glenn felt disgusted and disappointed all at the same time. That wasn't what this was about. He just didn't want the male to feel like was alone.

 

“That wasn't my intention!-"

 

“Look, Omega, I don't have whatever it yer looking for," Daryl's eyes narrowed, “So, stay the fuck away."

 

“But-"

 

“Go!"

 

Glenn jumps and runs off.

 

  He feels incredibly terrible. And he wants to hate the kiss. Hate the fact that his Omega was riled up by the Alpha. Hate that he moaned and bared his neck for him so easily. Like the hole, the whore that so many people had seen him be, no matter if it wasn't true. And of all the people he chose to make out with, it just had to be Daryl Dixon. The redneck, stubborn, asshole of an Alpha that he thought, he'd seen the better in. Even if the slightest. And wanted so desperately to give him a chance to have a friend. Especially with Merle's disappearance. He just figured that no one deserved to be alone. Even Daryl Dixon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Strange Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just add some frriction... You are my strange addiction. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**STRANGE ADDICTION CH.3** _

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

 

 

  
  He hated it all. He hated that he admits to this shit. Hated that he had shouted at the Omega. Hated himself for not wanting to look for his own blood brother. Hated that he was comfortable here with these people, hated that all his plans were flying out the window. Hated that the world had gone to shit and brought him into this shit situation in the first place. Hated his Brother and Father for their terrible ways of parenting and teaching. Hated that he was this Alpha now. Hated that he wasn't better than Merle and he could never be worthy of an Omega. Hated himself for the pleasure he didn't deserve. Hated that he fucking enjoyed the scent of needy male Omega. Hated that he was compelled to stay for such a shit reasoning. Hated that he didn't even want to leave in the first place and the shit with Glenn was just more of a reason that he should leave or stay. He hated that he knew he wouldn't let himself leave. Hated that Omega and hated himself for hating the Omega. All those reasons, all this self despise that was unhealthy, even for the likes of him.

 

  
He had it all planned out.  
  He would leave for his own search on Merle. With the Harley and some food Daryl had hunted, he'd take all that he had with him, use his skill to find his Brother and carry on together on their own. After the shit the group had pulled, well more specifically, Rick Grimes had done, he did not want anything to do with him or them. It wasn't like he originally had something against the group, it's just that if he stayed, he wouldn't want to find Merle and he'd want to stay with them. Which he despised and was going to fix once he left. He should have never gotten comfortable with these people neither should he have stayed this long after Merle's disappearance when he could easily find Merle on his own. He blamed it all on his fucking biology 'cause as an Alpha, he wanted to stay close to a pack- any pack.

 

 

But, his days were somewhat normal until he was ready to leave. Most of his days, he prepped his arrows and cleaned his crossbow. He hunts every week for the group, cleans and skins the meat, as usual, doesn't gain any unwanted attention from Shane or the Betas of his plans. Until the only Male Omega of the group decides to pay attention to him. He supposes it must be because of their time together in the pharmacy that makes the Omega notice him more. And Daryl says it's only a lapse of judgment that caused him to act like he did that night. And his Alpha institution. He didn't regret it, however, he should have seen it coming. Glenn was all Omega and Daryl was, an asshole, but still a strong Alpha. Which he proved time and time again when he hunted. It should not have been a surprise when the Omega tried to tie him down. It was, after all, in the Omega's nature to want a capable and determined Mate. To say he wasn't flattered, would be a lie. Glenn may be a Male Omega, but he was still, in all honesty, very attractive, not to Daryl, of course. Just, he had a distinct sweet smell that could reel in a lot of Alphas, even a few Betas. He was also very petite, with hips for child baring that most Alphas would highlight. He was quite the intellectual creature as well, with agility and speed that was useful in these days.

 

 

At first, Daryl had not a clue how to approach his situation. It just seemed all so innocent; the Omega returning a gift as a way to thank him from that night. Then, he proceeded to talk and ask Daryl how to skin the meat. The Alpha complied, only because he wasn't going to be here any longer so it would not be a waste to show the Omega how to take care of himself and the others. He didn't mind it although he was uncomfortable with being near the Omega. Not because he didn't trust his Alpha instinct again, just he wasn't used to social interaction, other than with Merle. Even Daryl knew that it was unhealthy. Either way, he tried not to seem threatening as to avoid scaring the Omega, in turn setting off Shane and Rick. He was the ideal gentle male, so it would seem, that Glenn thought the same. He probably took Daryl's kindness as courtship. It was a simple mishap that resulted in Daryl's tongue down the Omega's throat and he came to the realization that Glenn wanted a fuck buddy.

 

 

  It was clear and why he was so desperate to advance to Daryl. Of all Alphas. A fucking Walker Alpha would have been better. Hell, Shane would have been a better choice. Daryl still had to take into consideration that he didn't say no or was repelled by the kiss. Only his eagerness to please the Omega. It had shocked him that he had reacted so quickly to Glenn's needs and he was disgusted with himself to have done such a thing. Glenn was a darn kid! Maybe twenty at most, then, there was thirty-five-year-old Daryl that liked it when the Omega had moaned his name. He didn't think it possible for Glenn to sound so, so...horny? Ah, fuck. To smell so good for him, gotten so excited for him that, if Daryl had bent him over, then and there, he would have been slick for him, needy and tight when Daryl would have thrusted in. And Glenn would have taken it, like the good, little Omega he was-

 

 

Daryl growled at those thoughts.  
He was supposed to be sulking here! To be hating himself and using this as more of a reason to leave. Not having sexual fantasies during a fucking apocalypse. Sex was one thing, but Daryl had limits. Glenn was way younger than him. He was also a Male Omega. Merle would beat the shit out of his baby brother if he found out that he had his tongue down Glenn's throat much less fantasize about breeding the Omega! He'd been raised to believe that Male Omegas were useless whilst his Omega Mother tried to teach him otherwise. When she died, Daryl was forced to believe his Father's and Brother's words or face punishments, ridicule and abuse. It wasn't until puberty and he experienced the awakening of his own Alpha that he found his own voice and didn't take to his family's ways. That didn't change the fact that he was a complete asshole now. He could've said something about his Brother and Father's ways but, he always kept quiet. 'Cause it was family. If Will Dixon was alive to know about his youngest son's actions, Glenn wouldn't be safe. None of these people would be. And Daryl wouldn't do anything.

 

 

Because he was just as bad as they were. He was just as much of an abuser. With his words, thoughts and fists. He was just like Merle. Just like their Father. Worse even.

 

 

  So, why the fuck had that Omega deemed him the suitable Alpha for a fuck!? He was a brute, ignorant and hard headed, racial and aggressive. What could he have seen in him?! The Omega would be better off on Shane's cock. Daryl was not worthy of being used. Wasn't even worthy for the title as Alpha. Nor should he be wanted by anyone or thing for any needs. He didn't deserve pleasure or the joy of pleasing someone else after all the shit he'd done. But, the kid thought otherwise and desired him- Daryl had smelt it- for some sick reason. It made him think that Glenn was probably one of those Omegas that wanted to be hurt as to gain pleasure and he felt even more sick for that. The fact that the Omega would turn to him for such needs, innocent and naive to be tainted- ruined- by Daryl. Even worse, was that he liked it all. So much, that he didn't want it to stop- didn't want to leave. He'd rather have that Omega on his cock, male or not, than look for Merle.

 

 

Daryl cursed out loud and stabbed the dirt with his hunting knife. Trying his best to release the fuelled frustration.

 

 

  “You fucking redneck, piece of shit!"

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

 

   He was so disappointed in himself. And he couldn't hate his biology any more than he did at that very moment. What could he possibly thinking?! Nothing! Nothing at all to have, Gods, to have kissed Daryl Dixon! Just when he thought things were getting better. Just when he got the Alpha to tolerate his presence, he had to go ruin it with that kiss! Glenn stopped and looked around. Dale was on top of the RV, Rick was over with Andrea and Lori, teaching them to shoot with Amy and Jacqui. He felt oddly cold and something rolled down his face. He wiped it away immediately, realising that he'd been crying. The hell was wrong with him?! First, that goddamned kiss, then he's crying like an Omega bitch?! He's never been like this, was he this hurt about Daryl running him off?

 

 

What else was he to expect? Daryl had thought he wanted to- to have sex. God, when was the last time he'd even think about sex? He was so busy with surviving another day that that was the last thing on his mind. But, did he seriously need it? Oh, God! Was his Heat coming?! But that was impossible, His Heat wasn't due until late Fall. He also had no signs of his Heat rapidly approaching; no cramps, headaches or nausea. He was also calm and far from cranky. He also wasn't slicking- fuck! He did slick! For Daryl. He had gotten wet for the Alpha! Like the whore- the hole- Merle called him. Glenn groaned and stumped over to his tent. How could he have slicked? He'd never slicked for an Alpha outside of his Heat. He'd heard of it happening but, he never thought it would to him. Much less at a time like this and for Daryl, when they kissed. Glenn blushed and touched his lips, feeling like a school omega just having their first kiss. It was far from his first but, he'd never had sex and he didn't intend to, at least not with Daryl. Not that the Alpha wasn't appealing, he was very. With those steel blue eyes and bulging arms, he'd be able to hold him down and rut- Jesus! Glenn blushed some more at such thoughts. How could he be thinking about the Alpha like that? And the timing?! They spent most of their days running from the walking dead and the other time, scavenging what food they could. This was also Daryl Dixon! He probably hated Glenn even more and would strangle him the next time he saw him. There was also Merle, if he was alive, the group, well Rick really, wanted to find him and if they did, he would not let his Brother sleep with a Male Omega.

 

 

Glenn hugged his knees to his chest and zipped up the tent.

 

 

  He liked the kiss. And it wasn't like a high school kiss, no, that kiss was all primal- wild and needy. Daryl had also tasted so good. Like -like the wildberries they found and honey they raided from a bee comb. The Alpha had kissed with a ferocity that excited him, made him weak and whimpering. His nape itched at the thought. And he loved it, made him gush and moan and blush. He liked the feel of those big hands on him, making hot, liked how Daryl took control and growled like a caged beast, ready to be released and enjoy his feast. Which Glenn would have gladly submitted to, although he blushed at it, he knew he would. Because, no matter what Daryl thought of himself, Glenn thought differently. He was a strong and stubborn male but, he was mostly, a good one. Could that be why he slicked for him? Was if that, not only did Glenn see Daryl as a good male, but his Omega also saw him as a good Alpha? A potential Mate? Oh, Gods, this was why Omegas and Alphas couldn't be friends?!-

 

 

Shouting brought Glenn from his train of thought and panic rose in him as the worst came to mind. Did the Walkers come out here?! Were the walkers attacking- His answer came when he realised that it was just Shane shouting again but, he was still worried as he zipped open the tent and crawled out. Glenn made his way around and found the others had made a sort of circle, and Rick was trying to calm down Shane who was up in Daryl's face. Glenn stiffened. Lori was talking too, Carol had her hand over her mouth as Andrea watched with a worried look.

 

 

“Calm down, Shane-"

 

 

“I'll do it when I find out what the hell the Son of Bitch did to the kid Omega-"

 

 

“I didn't do nothin'! Mind your fucking business, Walsh."

 

 

“I swear to God, Dixon if you touched that boy-"

 

 

“You'll what-"

 

 

Dale and T-Dog watched Daryl unsure as to if they were afraid he'd make a sudden move against Shane. It was clear that the Alpha was mad. Glenn could feel it and it made him uneasy. He didn't like how Shane was shouting at Daryl. And it seemed like he was because he had seen Glenn crying. But he didn't know the whole Story. Who was he to argue with Daryl for something he didn't understand, especially when Glenn was the one in the wrong. Daryl growls low, the sound registering in the other Omegas and making them bow their necks. Glenn's neck itched and he couldn't hold back the hiss that passed his lips. He bared his teeth and pushed forward, putting himself in Shane's face, he had to look up to meet the other Alpha's snarl but, he did. Rick backed off when Daryl's growl rose and he crowds Glenn from behind. Shane glances at the posturing, a little shocked from Glenn's hiss. He looks away and steps back. Daryl's growl doesn't stop until Shane drops his head and puts his hands up in surrender.

 

 

“I don't want your Omega, Daryl."

 

 

Glenn flushes in embarrassment and looks down in apology. He had no idea what came over him. Daryl silences and takes Glenn's arm, dragging them away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching you, for some time. Can't stop staring at those Ocean eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Billie Eilish- Ocean eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**OCEAN EYES CH.4** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

 

 

  Glenn feels the blood rush to his cheeks as he tries to desperately find an explanation for his behaviour. 

 

He'd just hissed at Shane. At Shane?! For Daryl? What the hell had possessed him?! He'd just felt so angry then. And he wasn't one to be, especially in a situation like that. He was supposed to be rational, instead, he was in Shane's face, hissing with his fangs bared. All rational train of thought had flown out his brain and only his instincts had the reigns in his actions. Like if he could do something to a full-grown Alpha who had Police Academy training and knew how to operate any gun thrice better than Glenn. Besides, Shane was obviously on Glenn's side, trying to protect his dignity after he'd seen him crying and all he does in return is hiss at the other Alpha's kind gesture. Glenn sighs and realises that Daryl was pacing. He stopped and continued again, passing a hand through his hair. 

 

  He winced when he thought of the kiss and what exactly did Shane know? Did he see the whole thing? Did he just hear Daryl shout and see Glenn scampering off? He'd keep in mind to thank the other Alpha for caring about his feelings there. Shane was a hard head but, he was observant and kind. Then, there were the others. Oh, Gods, they had all seen Glenn's disrespect towards Shane. They- they also heard him! When he had called Glenn, Daryl's Omega! Daryl's Omega?! He really wasn't, as much as it pleased his Omega, he was nobodies. And he'd like it to stay that way, thank you very much. Not that he was eager to Mate in the flipping apocalypse. But, a Mating would be stupid now. If one was to become infected, the other would suffer immensely and would have to put their loved one down. Such a thing would kill a person. So, no, he wasn't anyone's. 

 

There was that kiss, too. Bothering him since it happened, some several minutes ago. It was the hissing all over again. Like his brain had taken a break and he was just Omega, reacting to an Alpha. It mattered not how much he tried to push it aside but, Daryl was an amazing Alpha and he kissed like he was trying to make Glenn melt. He had a distant thought about being kissed again like that like he was being owned; claimed, mated. He should rebuke such a thought, in times like this, it was unnecessary in order to survive. But, he couldn't fight it that he liked the fact that he didn't have to keep up a front or fight back. He didn't want to, so he submitted. 

 

 

Because he trusted Daryl. More than he knew or understood. 

 

Glenn rubbed his arm and tracked the Alpha. His blue eyes were flickering around in thought as he walked. Glenn glanced around the area, noticing Daryl's tent. Then, he watches the Alpha.

 

 

  His mind floating away and nature taking over as he slowly strode over. His Omega reached for the Alpha and he placed his hand on his arm, releasing a calm scent and purring to ease off the Alpha's stress and frustration. Daryl goes still as Glenn slides up against him, nuzzling his neck and purring against the Alpha. Daryl seemed to look around and then put his arms around Glenn's figure. A rumbling rose in his chest and Glenn purred back at the soft growl when Daryl's smell relaxed. 

 

 

“Fuckin' hell, what did you do to me, Omega?"

 

Glenn blinks and his brain finally begins to process once again. He pushes away slightly and looks up into ocean eyes. 

 

“I could ask the same thing, Alpha." 

 

 

Daryl snarls and takes Glenn's lips. Glenn gasps and a tongue traces inside his mouth, enticing a keening sound from him. He grips Daryl's arms and stretches his neck, just when the Alphas breaks apart the kiss and leads him back up against a tree and then starts at Glenn's collarbone, stubble brushing against Glenn's skin. A calloused hand sliding under a loose shirt, making him shiver. Glenn's hands find their place in thick brown hair and threads through, digging into the scalp, gaining a growl. Daryl's other hand moved from Glenn's hip and slide down to the rise of his ass. He blushes and bares his neck, the Alpha's attention falling there, while his hand slide lower and before Glenn's knew it, his leg was brought up next to Daryl's thigh. He whimpered at the closer proximity. 

 

He could feel him. 

 

 The Alpha was erect. Hard from him and he pressed that erection to Glenn. Who let out a very prominent moan. His feels so big, hot too, Glenn notes and shyly grinds forward. The Alpha snarls at his neck and takes Glenn's hip in his hand again. The Omega whines but, it's cut off when the Alpha rolls his pelvis and Glenn is hit with so much Alpha scent that it makes him crazy. It's not a bad smell, in fact, it's too much and he's slick again. He feels it dimly between his cheeks, makes him clench and flush hot. Glenn squeaks in surprise when fingers tweak his nipple under the fabric of his jersey. He feels the tightness of his jeans and Daryl smells his slick. 

 

 

 The Alpha pulls away. Glenn whines at the loss of contact. He pants, his chest rising and falling while Daryl tried to walk off his own desire. Glenn goes red and hugs himself in embarrassment. 

 

Crap. 

 

 

“I'm sorry!" He blurts, licking his lips. 

 

Daryl scans him. “Yer a strange one." 

 

“For before, when- when I kissed you the first time. It- I really didn't mean to and I had no idea why I did it again! I just wanted to- do something and-and that happens. Oh, Gods, you must hate me, I hate me! - then there was just now!? "

 

“Kid!" 

 

“Why did you kiss me back?"

 

“Glenn!"

 

 

  Glenn flushes and bows his head for the Alpha. 

 

 

“Hey, no no, I just wanted your attention. You don't have to do that, Glenn." Daryl says but, it's husky and Glenn looks up, bringing his tongue to drag over his lips. He steps close to Glenn, an arm snaking around his waist as he pressed to Daryl once again. “Fuckin' hell."

 

“Uh, so-sooo you, don't hate me?" He's dazed as he looks into ocean eyes. Feeling like he could drown in those seas. 

 

“Kid, what kind of question is that?" Daryl sighs and drags his fingers through his hair. “Look, I don't hate ya," 

 

Glenn beams. “I'm glad, Alpha-" He freezes. The hell? He was addressing Daryl like that?!- 

 

“Don't be gettin' all shy on me, now." Large hands squeeze Glenn's butt cheeks and he keens for the Alpha. 

 

He suddenly notices the dead buck, still where Daryl left it, cut open and unattended. He looked back at Daryl and notices a bruise on the Alpha's left cheek. 

 

“What happened?"

 

Daryl grunts when Glenn touches the swelling. “Shane happened. Motherfucker packs a punch."

 

“Gosh, this is all my fault-" 

 

“Kid, I deserved it."

 

“But it was my fault-"

 

 

  A soft smack on Glenn's ass makes him jump away with a totally manly squeak. The smirk that's on Daryl's face melts his anger and he just sighs. Daryl shrugs it off and walks over to the buck. Glenn feels a little out of place as he walks around to sit at the head of the deer. Daryl seems to eye him on until he sits and takes up one of the hunting knives, then gets to cutting. He's not sure what to think about their situation. He doesn't feel any tension but, it's not really comfortable as well. So, he chooses not to think about it, just admires the Alpha as he works, thick muscles clenching. Eyes precise as his stabbing. Glenn realises that he likes watching Daryl a lot. He fiddles with the arrows he brought back for him, tweaking around with the bow until Daryl grunts unapprovingly and he puts it down. 

 

 

“Um, what are we going to do, about _this_...the making out?" 

 

 

He had to ask because he was getting curious. Daryl obviously enjoyed his company but, he grew up with difficulty. He may not want to think about the kisses but, Glenn was not letting it by that easy. He may be able to, but he was not stupid. If Daryl was only interested in this because of sex, then Glenn would move on. He didn't need an Alpha. More importantly, he didn't want to be used. Like a hole. He had his worth and dignity to uphold. He was sure that Daryl would not want a relationship because he was a Male Omega, however it was clear that he had no problem with the male appendages. He surely handled Glenn fine a while ago. There was also Mating if they even wanted that. Not like Glenn did, and Daryl, he was not sure about, Most Alphas tended to want to Mark their Omega's but, Marking was dangerous in these times. So, this was probably all physical to him but, Glenn cared about the Alpha. He deserves nice things and a bit of happiness. Even- especially in times like this. That was the whole reason for him talking to Daryl in the first place, to be friends, at most. He wasn't looking for more...until now. He wouldn't mind being Daryl's happiness-

 

 

 Screams made Daryl spun round and Glenn brace himself to run. The Alpha's scent musked over to pure animal, ready to strike, he glanced to Glenn who handed him his crossbow and arrows then nodded. They took off towards the commotion. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Fucking Walkers! 

 

 

Daryl and Glenn came to a stop and gathered what they were seeing. 

 

  Rick and Shane were paired off and forced to use their guns. Shane's shotgun causing a barreling pop and lock every time he shot. Rick was reloading and then, taking down the geeks one by one with precise headshots. Dale and the T-dog fella had metal baseball bats. Andrea and Amy came rushing away and into the RV. Jacquie and Carl, with Lori, were using the pitchforks and shovels to bust the Walkers' head open. Glenn's head snapped towards the Sophie girl's scream. Lori had to hold back Carl from running to the source. Daryl, however, didn't have time to react as Glenn ran off, grabbing a crowbar. Daryl growled. The bloody Omega better stays fuckin' safe. A Walker groaned near him and he sprinted into action. Taking out Walkers, the filthy bastards dropping like sacks. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Ed, the Omega Carol's Alpha, struggling with a couple of Biters. For a split second, he contemplates ignoring the sight. That's quickly tossed out and he drops the undead bastards. Shane and Rick seem to have the rest figured out, so he goes in search of the Male Omega.

 

 

He has a lot to think about, now's not the time, obviously. 

 

 

But it's still had to put aside. He doesn't know how to deal with his attraction toward Glenn. Admittedly, he enjoyed the kid's presence. Which he wasn't entirely sure how to place or what it meant. He didn't mind the kid, all-round but, things got even more confusing after the Alpha display he put off when Rick and Shane attempted to touch Glenn in hopes of calming him down. He honestly never seen the Omega angry. Come to think of it, he never thought Glenn could get so angry, much less challenge an Alpha with combat experience for Daryl. It was a strange act of care that he didn't know how to take. All that was never like him. His posturing, was an Alpha thing, that he never did. Not once in his life had he done it before, he'd seen it a lot though. From Merle or other Alphas that wanted a certain Omega when there were other suitors. Daryl knew that Rick and Shane weren't interested in anyone and he still Postured for the Omega.

 

 

   It proved some things. He was attracted to Glenn. His Alpha bonded with Glenn's Omega and he was not having anything happen to that kid, not when he's around. Bonding meant a lot of things. Glenn's Omega was ready for Mating or was it Daryl's Alpha? It was most likely the latter, he was getting older and Glenn was a fertile and young Omega. It could also mean that they were compatible, which Daryl learnt when he was in high school and from some old friends he had before they grew tired of Merle. And, it could mean too, that either Daryl's Alpha was ready to Rut, wherein means that he bonded with Glenn's Omega to breed him during his Rut. Daryl's brain almost fizzled out at the thought. Breeding- fuck this world was no damnin' place for any young. Much less a pregnant Omega. He hoped to God that it was just the Alpha and Omega were compatible. He didn't need a rut right now. No matter how compatible they were. Besides, he was far from Father material-

 

 

Daryl raised his bow and aimed it to the Walker that was snapping at Jim, the mechanic. Glenn was swinging the crowbar like crazy at a Geek that looked to be crawling to Sophie. The girl Omega cried into her Mother's chest. The Crawling geek hissed and Glenn hissed back- Daryl felt proud at the display-, smashing its head, brain matter splashing over the grass and the bar. Jim rises to his feet and Carol hugs her daughter a bit tighter. Daryl immediately goes to Glenn and inspects him, earning a glare from the Omega.

 

 

“I'm fine," He sighs. “No bites or scratches." He shrugs and shows his arms for good measure.

 

 

Daryl is relieved and releases a breath, that he hadn't been aware he was holding. 

 

 

“You good?" Doe brown eyes assess him wearily. 

 

“Would I be here, if I was?"

 

“Oh, true." Glenn smiles softly. 

 

 

  They all head back to the group. 

 

 

Once all there, they pick up all they could. No one was bitten, thankfully. Daryl helped Glenn and the other clean up, moving bodies of Walkers. They cleaned all their stuff and that night, they all sat ‘round a fire. Daryl didn't though, he was on top the RV with Jim. But, he could hear as they spoke. Lori was the first, talking to Rick about leaving, as their camp was no longer safe. They weren't even sure how the Walkers got past the cans that sounded off if one passed to alert them. But, there had been nothing. Dale wondered briefly why they were even so far out the city when Jim spoke up grimly, saying that the foods running out. Shane and Rick decide that they should leave. But, they're not all sure yet. They don't have a destination and they'll have to make runs to get supplies for the trip. 

 

 

 Which meant putting Glenn in danger again. 

 

 

Daryl was annoyed that he suddenly wasn't okay with Glenn going out there alone. He had a slight feeling that it had to do with his Alpha. Bonding with Glenn's Omega meant he'd want his potential Mate safe. He'd protect him himself if he had to. Daryl rubbed his face. If this was what it was like to be bonded, he didn't know how Rick and Lori's standard being Mated. He suddenly had a lot of respect for the couple. He was so selfish with the Omega now. And he didn't like it one bit. Glenn should be free to do as he pleased. Plus, he was helping others when he went on those runs. 

 

 

 Daryl hears a groan and looks to Jim. The Alpha, was probably around Daryl's age, if not older. He surely looked so, from stress and he was sweating. Breathing out puffs of warm air into the cold night. He gets a gut feeling as he palms the crossbow, a few of the arrows that Glenn brought for him, loaded in. He stares at the Male for a bit longer, ‘til Jim gives a groan again, shifts his weight and winces. Daryl slides out an arrow and tackles the other Alpha on the roof. The group below jumps up, Daryl just needs the proof he's looking for and he'll do his duty. Jim curses and scrambles wildly, Daryl manages to get the Male on his stomach and raises his shirt high enough to see the bite he's looking for. 

 

 

“Daryl?" He hears Glenn call him, “Daryl, what are you doing up there?"

 

“That damn idiot!" It was Shane who barks the insult. 

 

 

Sure enough, it's there. Black and bruised around the waist. Shane climbs up, armed and looking for a fight, until he stops dead in his tracks and meets Daryl's steady stare. They both know what's going to happen. Both know what needs to be done. If not for themselves but, for those kids safety. For those Omegas- for his Omega. Jim may be part of the group, but now, he was infected and liability if kept alive until the changing. Daryl was not risking it. There was too much on the line that he was not willing to lose. Things that he just bloody found, and ain't nobody going to get in the way of that.

 

 

Shane gives a sigh as Jim mumbles distantly about him being okay.

 

 

 But he wasn't. He was far from it.

 

 

 

    He'll be okay though, soon enough. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Next to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll always let you down, shattered on the ground, but still if find you there, next to me. Imagine Dragons - Next To Me. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**NEXT TO ME  CH. 5** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Jim had been bitten.  

 

Glenn and the others all surround him, the Alpha muttering about being okay. Daryl and Shane roughly brought him down from the RV roof, showed them the mark and then Jim broke away from Shane's grip. Everyone kept their distances in the circle. Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog and Rick were all ready with weapons if he made any sudden moves to them. Carol and Lori had taken the children away unto the RV with Amy and Dale. They were all twisted on what they were supposed to do. Jim had been a part of this group even before Glenn had joined. The male was always soft-spoken and diligent in his work. He had never disrespected Shane's rules or had anything against anyone. Glenn respected the Alpha, as he was always nice to him. Showed him how to hot-wire a vehicle which, came in handy when he and Daryl found the red, sports car. If he wasn't working on the RV with Dale, he'd be helping with the lookout and collecting wood for fires. Glenn knew from Dale that Jim had lost his wife and sons from early on in this plague. He was surprised that the Alpha lived this long without his Bonded Mate and young. Although, you could tell he wasn't doing so well. He'd be shaken most of the time and avoided eye contact. It was only a matter of time, till he went feral. And a feral Alpha was worse than the geeks. 

 

Glenn's hand shook as he held the crowbar. He didn't want to kill Jim. He couldn't do it. The male was part of their group, it hurt to even see him like this. Slowly turning into a mindless, killing machine. They had been deciding on where to go from here. Sitting at a crackling fire for warmth as the stars above twinkled. Glenn had the crowbar at his feet, everyone else was just as uneasy after that unexpected little battle on their own ground. Lori and Rick were arguing about leaving, she points out that it was no longer safe for the children and Rick states roughly that nowhere was safe. Dale inputs his thoughts on how the Walkers managed to get past the cans without alerting them. Or not being spotted them from the lookout. Which was a good question. But, they all knew where it led to. 

 

The camp was no longer safe. They had been so many Walkers so far out, that it was a miracle that only one person had been infected. It still hurt that they would be losing someone. And that's what Glenn hated most about nowadays. Death. They couldn't go long without death. There was never any peace of mind or even hope anymore. Just fighting to see another sunrise in a world where food and supplied continue to dwindle. Where each day brings out the worst or the best in a being. Where one has to take chances and never look back. To never have the time to mourn those who were lost. Much less enjoy the time with those we have. Glenn looks at Daryl, who's aimed his compound bow at Jim from the sidelines. Andrea is saying something with Carol to Shane and Rick. The cop isn't having it. He doesn't want to risk their lives for just one man. Rick hasn't added any input, he has his gun loaded but, he looks to be thinking. Daryl barks out something.

 

Glenn lets the crowbar fall from his grip, it collides with the dirt. He feels weakened, angry and sad all at the same time. Angry that he couldn't have gotten to Jim sooner, that he couldn't save the male. Sad that he would no longer be with them. That he couldn't gather at the fire on odd days and tell the children stories that he'd told his own. Weak because he was an Omega and he could feel a member of the group he'd claimed as family, slowly losing their mind. Daryl notices Glenn sway in his step and drops the bow, belting over to his side and taking him in his arms before Glenn could lose his footing. Glenn buries his face into the Alpha's neck, hooks his arms around him and breaths in his forest musk. The adrenaline that had been rushing through his veins were all burnt out and all he could do was shake in the older male's hold. 

 

 

“You okay?" 

 

“Don't, ask me that." Glenn snaps and regrets it immediately. Daryl doesn't seem to mind. “I'm sorry," 

 

Rick comes around and takes up Jim. 

 

“Where are you taking me?" The bitten male asks.

 

“Somewhere safe, "

 

 

They don't see Jim for the night and no one sleeps easy. Glenn and Daryl are now on the watch. Glenn stands, looking around expectantly for anything, something he could shoot at and release all this negative energy that was just brewing inside him. Daryl appears to note this and clicks his tongue, standing up and taking Glenn's hip, pulling him against his chest. Glenn sighed and looks at Daryl. 

 

 

   “We're on watch," 

 

“I'm watching, " The alpha remarks casually. “...also I'm worried."

 

“About Jim?"

 

“No, 'bout you. Yer thinking."

 

“Is that such a bad thing?"

 

“Depends...tell me what's wrong, kid."

 

Glenn looks around the darkness, “Are we going to talk about this thing between us?"

 

“If you want to, best I warn you now, Omega. I ain't one for whatever this is-"

 

“Daryl, " Glenn pulls away from the male's touch, “I refuse to be used."

 

“What? No, Christ. Look, I meant, I don't know what the hell I'm doin', kid. I'm new to this, so I'll be really bad at it." 

 

Glenn blushes and gives a soft laugh, “Okay, I'll let you off easy." He turns and lets the Alpha pull him back into his hold. “Daryl, what are we going to do about Jim? He's a part of our group, we can't just kill him." 

 

“We'll figure it out," Daryl affirms, pressing a chaste kiss to Glenn's slender neck. 

 

Glenn whines, “You're distracting me!"

 

Daryl huffs, “That's the point," 

 

Glenn laughs when he's given more kisses. 

 

 Andrea and Amy giggle below at the sight. Dale smiles while T-Dog gags playfully until Jacquie slaps his arm. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

 

  The new dawn comes blissfully, Glenn sleeping on Daryl's chest. But, it wasn't going to last long and Daryl knew he was to savour this moment in time. The soft, cool glow of the sun, shining on the smooth caramel skin of Glenn's face. His eyelashes down on his cheeks, sweet pink lips twitching in the Omega's slumber and that chocolate aroma wafting around Daryl's Alpha, scenting him. He couldn't stop the rumbling in his throat, a sound of approval for the Omega, he had on his lap. He really had no clue what he did to deserve the kid. But, he be damned if he wasn't going to treasure him. 

 

He may be an asshole but, before he was raised by Will and Merle Dixon, there was Melanie Dixon and she sure as hell made it known in him to take care of those that took care of him. Daryl notes the natural blush on smooth skin, and how Glenn's ears would turn red when he kissed him. How his smell strengthened when he desired him. How his cheeks filled out when he laughed and the way his hair was always untamed under that stupid hat. Glenn's eyes fluttered a bit and he shifted, snuggling against Daryl. He had been up most of the night. Until Daryl had enough and forced him to sleep. Of course, the stubborn Omega resisted. Daryl didn't have it and just pulled him into his lap, Glenn had flushed red, stuttering and trying to stand again. Daryl didn't let him. Soon enough, he was resting quietly. 

 

  Rick and Shane didn't sleep until it was about four in the morning. The others were in their tents but, Daryl could tell that they couldn't get any shut-eye by the shifting and turning. Dale woke up before everyone else, went to check on Jim before, waking the others up, just as the sun began to get warm. Daryl watched their movements the mountainside for any trespassers. The Omegas started up with breakfast and cleaning clothes. Andrea and Amy went off with Dale's fishing gear while Shane packed up and went out for water. Rick came up the RV a bit later. 

 

He froze at Daryl's icy blue stare. “We're okay, Daryl?"

 

The younger Dixon was usually the level head of the Dixons. However, when it came to Glenn, the Omega that got under his skin in the short time they got to know each other, he was a ticking time bomb. Rick was a Mated Alpha and it was the only reason Daryl's blue eyes dilated widely again. He grunted and focused on Glenn again. 

 

“I'm on watch, now?" He says as if he's unsure.

 

The other Alpha stands awkwardly and moves to the far end of the RV, putting a lot of distance between them. Daryl could feel his stare. Rick seems fascinated, shifting from foot to foot, looking around when Daryl growled warningly or just eyeing them when he thinks Daryl can't tell. Glenn wiggles like he too can feel the staring which, upsets Daryl but, that's quickly ignored once Glenn stretches, baring his neck. Which, earns him a snip and he jumps. The Omega glares with sleepy eyes before he sits up about notices Rick's presence. He flushes prettily and quickly stands. Making Daryl groan and roll his eyes. 

 

Fuckin' Grimes. 

 

 The Alpha clears his throat, “I'm on watch," 

 

“Kay, " Glenn squeaks and climbs down the RV. 

 

Daryl moves to follow after the Omega, Rick stops him though and he almost rips the male's arm from the socket, only to be distracted by the way Glenn walked to his tent. His tent! Daryl's tent! 

 

“Ah, can we talk?"

 

“Better be worth it, Rick. " Daryl glares. 

 

“It is. It's about...well..."

 

“'Bout what, Grimes?" 

 

“You and Glenn."

 

“What about it?" Daryl faces the male, gearing up for a fight. 

 

 Shane backs up, “I got no hate, Dixon. I just wanted to ask you, if you know what you're doing?"

 

 

Daryl looked away. 

 

 Fuck he had no clue what he was doing. And he knew it well. Glenn was a male Omega and that was all new to him. He never slept with a Male Omega, much less touched one like he did with Glenn or even desired one. His Father and Brother would kill him if they even knew what he was thinking now. They had forced him to think that all male Omegas were desperate, little sinners with weakened fertility. Although he never saw Glenn as faulty, he was raised to believe that male Omegas were just whores and holes for Betas and Alphas to play with. Their chances of getting pregnant were ten percentage out of their Heats and only twenty-five at the peak of their Heats. So, they were pretty popular as Mistresses for Alphas because they tended to be needy, pretty creatures. 

 

Daryl never saw Glenn as such besides, he could tell how much it hurt the kid anytime Merle called him that. Glenn was also brave and Daryl knew that was going to be a problem for his Alpha. It was a miracle that he hasn't fucked this all up already and an even bigger one that Glenn was willing to give him a chance. He wanted to call it a relationship but, he'd never had one, really. All those he did have lasted two weeks, tops. And they were all with Omega females. Blonde and big breasted, annoying really, with a fake scent that made his nose twitch just at the thought. If what he had with Glenn was a relationship, he didn't know how to take it. Will they call each other boyfriends- hell, he was actually thinking this through. Well, he be damned if he didn't. Glenn was so good, too good and he wasn't going to ruin that. He would try his hardest to make this relationship work.

 

 

“Fuck," Daryl sighs. “I ain't have the finest clue."

 

“I could tell, "

 

“You come 'ere to judge, Grimes?" 

 

“Not at all, I just figured, you'd need the advice. Y'know, from one Alpha to another." 

 

“What do you have to tell me?"

 

  “Three things that you have to avoid like the plague and you'll have a great life." Rick steps closer, looking around and then, putting an arm around Daryl's shoulder, earning a glare at the limb. “A Sad Omega is the first thing. But, it's something you can solve easily. Just talk it out and you'll be fine. Number two, " He shows two fingers, “A disappointed Omega, " Rick whistles, “that's your worst enemy, Dixon. But, you won't have that problem. It usually happens when they're pregnant- uh, not to say that Glenn, " Rick removes his arm, “I mean," Daryl rolls his eyes. 

 

“Carry on, Grimes," 

 

He clears his throat, “Anyway, disappointed Omegas can also be fixed. You just, give them a reason not to be disappointed. Something sweet, if Glenn likes that stuff, something memorable. And the last, an Angry Omega is a no-no. Get that straight, Daryl. Angry Omegas are not to be taken lightly, Glenn is already capable of killing, you think he won't harm an alive Alpha?"

 

Daryl shivers at the thought, remembering the hiss that Glenn gave Shane for him. 

 

“Angry Omegas, you have to give them space, okay? Just let them cool off when they're good, they might come to you if not, you go to them. If they still wanna bark at you, back off. Don't get in their way. The worst thing to have on your hands is a mad Omega. You'll learn, though. " Rick pats his back. “You're obviously trying so you care about him."

 

Daryl stiffened and looked down. 

 

 Really? Did he care about Glenn? Like- like that much? So much that it was obvious!? He dragged a hand down his face. 

 

“What did that Omega do to me?"

 

Rick laughs out, “It's called being bonded, my brother! You'll get used to it."

 

“...How am I supposed to do this? "

 

  “There isn't exactly an instruction manual, the only thing I can tell you is that what you have, is already very strong. But, sometimes, strength isn't enough. You need to have trust, faith in each other. If you can't do that- can't even try, then don't bother."

 

“What if he wants to Mark?"

 

“You'll figure it out, but know that it's not just about you or one person, Daryl. It's both of you know if you're serious about it."

 

Daryl nods, taking in this information for later use. 

 

 

  “Ain't no shame in asking, Daryl. You did well. And you'll do great."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	7. Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody ever said that victory, came without casualties. Former Vandal ~ War P2
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

 

 

_** CASUALTIES CH. 6 ** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

“Yer thinking again,"

 

 

  Glenn glanced at Daryl, remembering this morning. He'd woken up on the Alpha's lap to Rick standing awkwardly a few feet away. He had gotten up in a shock and jumped out the Daryl seat, rushing down the RV and unconsciously made his way to the Alpha's tent. Once there, he froze and wondered if he should go in. He became quickly distracted when Carl and Sophie asked him to help frogs since Shane couldn't help Carl. Glenn had never caught frogs, so Carl had to show him since he caught one before. They headed to the bank, Carol and Jacquie were there, washing with Amy as Ed supervised them. Glenn fell in a few times while trying, soaking his clothes and earning laughter from the ladies and children.

 

 

   Daryl popped by, raising a brow at the soaked Omega. He just shook his head and left, returning shortly with a fresh set of clothing for Glenn. Carl continues to teach Sophia while Glenn gets out of the cold water, taking the clothes off shyly. He changed in some bushes and came round to watch the kids with Daryl and the others. Things were looking fine for the moment as they tried to forget what was becoming of Jim. Glenn tuned that thought out. He wasn't allowed to for long.

 

 

It became clear, by that night, that they could no longer stay up the mountainside, at the camp. Dale, that morning had spotted more Walkers coming up and Daryl wasn't able to hunt properly without being attacked. Which, scared the shit of Glenn, so when Rick suggested that they try for the CDC, he was all for it. Though it meant that he would have to make a few more trips to Atlanta, he wouldn't have to go alone. At lunch, they all gathered to speak about what Rick had planned. Once everyone was on the same page, they began preparations. So, Daryl, with hopes of finding Merle before they left and the intention to protect Glenn, along with T-Dog, Rick and Andrea, set out to find supplies for their long trip. Shane and Lori doesn't fully agree to the idea, but trusts Rick's instincts and had faith, in the idea of the CDC being able to help Jim and them. Glenn was all for helping Jim and if there was even the slightest chance, he'd take it. Especially with the CDC thrown in. That Center was supposedly known to have the best defensive system.

 

 

    Yes, he was thinking.  
Quite a lot, actually but could you blame him? There was so much happening, so fast there never seemed to be a slowdown.  
Glenn unpacks the canned items he managed to snag at a small grocery store. Most of the place had been ransacked, with Geeks lurking about but, Daryl had it covered, executing them all easily, Rick, T-Dog and Andrea had some trouble, thankfully none of them was injured or infected. They all met up and returned to the quarry safely, with sufficient supplies and three more vehicles. Well two, technically. The third was hooked to a Wreaker, so T-Dog was forced to take it along. Rick figured it would serve as parts if Dale wanted. At dawn a Sunday morning, the camp was cleared up, Rick leaving a message for Morgan and Duncan.

 

 

Glenn rode with Daryl on his bike, in the Suv that was hooked to the Wreaker, were their supplies. Daryl gave Glenn his bow to have on his back and a helmet for his safety. He compiled with the Alpha's worries. Rick, Lori, Carl and Carol rode with Sophia. Ed, Dale, T-Dog, Jacquie and Andrea were in the RV, along with Any and Jim. Shane followed after them in a Jeep with water, some of the venison and guns. They were driving for a while, Glenn enjoying the feeling of Daryl's back against his cheek and the wind on his skin. He sighed and hugged the older male tighter. The rumble of the Harley was low and the vibrations could be felt throughout his body.

 

 

  It was good and it could never last long.  
First, the RV broke down. Then, Jacquie came out, tearing up, saying that Jim wasn't going to make it. And they still had miles ahead to the Center of Disease Control. Glenn went into the RV, Daryl standing awkwardly at the door. Rick follows after him, he sits next to the Alpha. Jim's face is pale and the hair on his head sticks to his skin while it shines with sweat. Dark eyes travel to Rick and he speaks weakly. In his words, Glenn could hear the suffering. He complains about his bones felt like glass, the bumps in the ride were killing him. Rick insists that he's delirious but, Jim's clear as ever. He wants to be left behind. He wants to be with his wife and sons. Rick knows what they have to do.

 

  
  Glenn feels the tears threatening and runs out the RV.

 

 

Rick comes out, hat placed at his heart and explains everything to the others. T-Dog and Shane helped to move Jim from the vehicle and lays him at a tree in the shade from the sun. The breeze kisses his skin. Jacquie kneels beside him and gives the Alpha a chaste kiss to the cheek. She then rises and wipes the tears that have fallen, T-Dog lets her hug him. Rick goes to Jim, offers the male a handgun, a way out. Glenn covers his mouth and hugs himself as he feels Daryl next to him. After Rick moves, Shane and the others offer their respects, one by one. Daryl's the last, he and Jim seem to share a second of clarity as the rest get back into their respective cars.

 

 

  Glenn's eyes widen as Jim rasps and his jaws click. He should have known that Jim would want that way out. He'd wanted to be with his family but, he was afraid of becoming the undead. Glenn doesn't have the time to react or persuade Daryl. Jim keeps muttering until the arrow pierces his back head and the life leaves his eyes. Dale walks to Jim's body and gently closes the Alpha's eyes, whispering a prayer.

 

 

“It's better this way," Daryl grunts out. Rick continues off and Shane lowers his shotgun. “He's okay, now."

 

 

Carol and Dale look away. Andrea and Amy gasps, and hugs each other tightly.

 

Dale shakes his head, “You can't say that! Would you want that?"

 

Daryl meets the older Beta's glare and deadpans, “Yes."

 

 

   Glenn though feels no faith.  
Why should he? He'd just get angry if there really was a God above, watching and letting this world that he so created burn to ash. He'd hate Him for letting so many dies, so many suffer and cry. Watch those they care for leave them, watch cities crumble and families are put to the test. Glenn didn't believe that someone so mighty would leave his own image so live horrid lives such as these. Each day a nightmare and each night a terror. What was he doing up there, other than sitting on his ass and leaving them here? Why was he not doing anything? Why did this all happen?

 

 

“Why?" Glenn croaks.

 

“Why what?"

 

“Why do we have to suffer?"

 

Daryl sighs, “I don't know, Omega. Wish I could give you an answer but, I know without a little pain, there isn't any gain."

 

Glenn scoffs, “What the hell are we going to gain from this?-"

 

“... Hello!?... He- Hello? "

 

  
The voice startles the whole group and they all look over at the hooked up SUV. Carl jumps away from the radio he was fumbling with. Lori and Shane rush to him, Lori taking the boy and Shane sitting in the passenger seat, turning the radio nub and waiting for the voice again. Glenn feels his back straighten and he tilts his head. There was a feedback and Shane signals Rick and the others to the lookout. Glenn walls out of Daryl's hold, to the car door as a familiar voice breaks into the air again.

 

 

   “Hello-o. I am Dr Giselle Rhee-Rhee-. If you are receiving this transmission, please take down th-these coordinates for the s-safety bunk that we are currently st-staying in-n." While the numbers are taken down eagerly by Shane and Dale, Glenn feels his heart burst and tears flood his eyes. “W-we have established a safe zone. If you are in the vicinity please make your way to those exact coordinates. I-I'm afraid to say th-that the CDC and Atlanta have fallen." The woman, the Alpha, sighs. “It belongs to the dead. I repeat, do not go into the city or the CDC. The Safe Zone has sufficient spacing and supplies. W-we l-look forward to welcoming y-you. If you are receiving this message, I am Dr Giselle Rhee, 13/3/2012."

 

 

The others don't notice Glenn's frozen state. Carol and Lori look like them about to cry while Shane relaxed in the seat and looks at Rick with the same amount of shock that the rest of them carry on their faces. Daryl comes to Glenn's side.

 

 

“Glenn, Glenn?" Daryl puts his hand on Glenn's shoulder, turning the Omega to face him. “Hey, kid, are you alright? What's wrong?"

 

 

 

  Glenn let's go of the breath he was holding, looks into Daryl's eyes, “That was my sister."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Carl_

 

 

 

 

 

   He watches the body of Jim the Mechanic, hoping that he truly had been reunited with his family. Then he looks up at his Mom and Dad, happy to have his Father with him again after all this time of believing he had died. Although, that had been better than fearing the day he'd have to put a bullet through his head. The young Alpha looks at Glenn, the funny Omega as he cries, tears of joy. His smell was sweet and bitter with both relief and sadness. Carl's not sure if the sadness if for the loss of Jim or for finally hearing his sister's voice after who knows how long. The relief that he may see her once again.

 

 

Glenn's Mate, as his mom had told him, Daryl, comforted him, rubbing his back as he sniffles into the male's neck. Shane glances at his Dad, everyone having the same thoughts. Their plans for the CDC were no more and the discovery of Glenn's sister, as well as the Safe Zone,  were unbelievable. As well as hopeful. There was only so much a camp could do, and entire cities had fallen, what would it take for a camp like theirs to as well. Especially if there was a lot of people, which meant, higher risk of Walkers. Carl was young but, far from naive, not anymore, at least. With all that his eyes had witnessed, he couldn't stay foolish and scared. He was an Alpha's son and an Alpha, himself. One day, he would have to protect a Pack of his own.

 

 

  “She's alive- she, I can't believe it." Glenn mumbles, “We have to-do We have to go. " He pushes away from his Mate and looks around, “We have the coordinates, we have to go now."

 

 

Daryl shifts, as if uncomfortable and looks around. Carl's Dad seemed to get the message and steps up to Glenn. He clears his throat in order to get Glenn's attention.

 

 

  
   “Glenn, that message is really old and we're just not entirely sure if it would be safe to go there. "

 

  
“Giselle said it's a Safe Zone and- and they have supplies."

 

  
Daryl takes his mate's hand, “Glenn,"

 

  
“You heard her-" Glenn glares at Daryl, “The CDC is gone, we have no other choices, this is the safest bet!"

 

  
  “What if it's not?" Daryl urges. “We can't just walk into that place with children and Omegas, Glenn."

 

  
“... Then, I'll go by myself."

 

  
Rick shakes his head, “Hold on here, Glenn. We can't let you go there on your own."

 

  
“I'll be fine," He rolls his eyes, “I've survived worse."

 

  
  Daryl huffs, “I can't let you go-"

 

Dale interrupts their argument. “Guys, we've got incoming!"

 

  
Shane jumps up, “How many?!"

 

  
“Oh, Lord, like a whole herd." Dale puts down the binoculars. “We gotta move!"

 

  
“We can't, the RV!" T-Dog bites out and Shane curses.

 

  
“Get inside! Now, move!" Shane barks and Rick rushes everyone in. Carl runs into the RV with his Mom. He looks around when the door closes. Everyone hides under the desks or on the floor of their cars. He frowns and looks at his Dad, asking softly;

 

 

 

    “Where's Carol and Sophie?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand. Oh, won't you, stay with me, cause you're all I need~ Sam Smith

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**STAY CH. 7** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  _Glenn_

 

 

 

 

   The scream that follows Carl's question makes everyone peek out their windows. Glenn hadn't noticed that Carol and Sophia weren't with them, he'd thought that they had gotten to another car in time, preferably with Ed or Shane. Glenn sees through the window, Sophia crawl from the underneath of a vehicle and runoff, a Walker screeching could be heard. Carol shouts from under another car, the Walkers ignoring her and limping towards the trees where Sophie dashes into the thick of. The sound of gunshots echoes, the herd separates and Andrea drags Carol from the car, holding her back, like Dale, on top the RV, with Shane, fend off a few Biters. Glenn feels Daryl shift and move, heading to the door, he opens it slightly. The soft sheathing click of the Crossbow is noticeable over the sobbing of a Mother. Glenn looks at Lori and Carl, Rick nods to him and goes to Daryl. 

 

They share a look and then the door is swung open, as they move in sync, mowing down the herd. Glenn would've stared longer, admiring the clenching of the Alpha's muscles and the sheen of sweat that trickled down his neck, if it wasn't for his safety. Carol is brought in by Andrea, Daryl closes the door behind him and stands watch as the others handle outside. He cleans off some of the bolts, shaking his head at something. Glenn looks into the trees at the thought of Sophia out there. Alone and so young. Then, he thinks about the message, about his sister, whom he hasn't seen in a year or so. He couldn't believe that he would ever hear from her again or even see her. He had written her off as dead or the undead, though that may have seemed harsh, he wasn't one to keep his hopes up in times like this. It was easier for him to think she was dead. That they all were. 

 

  He didn't know if it was her alone from his family but, if it was so, he was still happy to know that she was alive. The last he had heard from her, was a week before the world went to shit. He called her to check on her and she'd been on work, at the Hospital. As she was a Trauma Surgeon, their time had been cut short. As their Mother, a kind Beta, had been a Nurse for some thirty years, Giselle took it upon herself to help others as well. Their Father, another Beta, was a Fireman for since he was twenty-five, who loved his Wife since they first met when they were both twenty. They had four children in total, Glenn was the youngest. His sister Giselle, being the oldest at thirty-three this year and she was an Alpha, like his second oldest sister, Gwendolyn, who was the co-owner of a Gun Store and Range. His third sister, Gloria, was a nurse in training and only five years older than him, so he was the closest to her of his siblings. His parents were in their late fifties when this all began, so he could only hope and pray that they were alive.

 

Glenn realises that it has gone quiet, Lori stands slowly, hugging Carl to her body. Glenn frowns as he smells a change in her scent. It could be a number of things though, like stress and fear, so he wrote it off and stood up, himself. Andrea has Carol, cloth in hand to wipe her face, the fellow Omega sniffles and her scent reeks of despair. Glenn could only imagine what she could be going through as he didn't have any children of his own. Lori goes to her, letting Carl go for a bit to hug her. Rick returns, and looks at them all, he nods to Daryl and then spares a glance before walking out, Glenn comes after them. Rick and Daryl look around the bushes at the side of the highway, Glenn has the slightest feeling he knows what's going on in their heads. But, he has too much to worry about. 

 

  He knows that Daryl didn't want him to leave the group but, he had to find his sister. Even if there was the smallest chance of her being alive still, he was going to take it. If it meant that he'd be reunited with some living family, to feel at home again. He knows it dangerous but, he's survived on his own before he was found by Andrea and Morales. He would follow the coordinates, stay off the road and get to the safe zone within a fortnight. If Giselle was alive and the Safe Zone was actually safe, he'd send word to Rick. It was a simple plan and he couldn't understand why they wouldn't let him go through with it. If it were their families and they weren't Omega's, he was sure they'd be able to go. 

 

Glenn goes around to Shane, who was talking to Dale and T-Dog. 

 

 

“If I'm going to scout out that Safe Zone, I'll need a weapon." 

 

Shane looks him up and down, then passes a hand through his hair, stressfully. “Look, Glenn, that might not be a good idea. We need all the manpower we can get the whole Dale fixes the RV." 

 

“You'll be fine, I'll be back within-"

 

He feels Daryl's presence, “You can't be serious, kid." 

 

Glenn turns, “Yes, I am. This is my family, Daryl. If there is even the slightest chance that their alive, I will be taking it." 

 

“I would go with you, Glenn but, Rick asked me to track the girl. Y'know it's too dangerous on your own and what if it's all for nothing?"

 

“Oh, come on Daryl, you can't possibly tell me that if this wasn't for Merle, you wouldn't be leaving already-"

 

“Yes, but that's different, " Daryl takes Glenn's arm and he dragged away from other eyes. 

 

“Different how?! " Glenn hisses

 

“Different because I didn't want to leave you." The Alpha sighs and Glenn shuts up. “Glenn, I can't let you go out there, the-the one good thing I got in this shit world- and you want to walk into the unknown. I-I could've looked for Merle but, I just couldn't leave you, behind. Just, stay, please. "

 

 Glenn bites his lip and touches the Alpha's arm, he closes the distance between them, “I'll stay. But, you have to promise me, that you'll be safe out there. Promise me?"

 

Daryl smirks, kisses Glenn's cheek softly, “I promise." 

 

Glenn blushes as the kiss and pats Daryl's arm, loving the feel of his muscles. “I'll uh, go in the RV. Help Carol out. Make sure and find her, Daryl." 

 

“I will," 

 

 

Glenn lets Rick and Lori work out their problems. Apparently, Lori doesn't want him going out there to look for Sophie. Andrea glares at Lori for this, while Carol tries her best to stabilise herself. Jacqui tells Andrea to ignore them and Glenn coughs extra loudly to catch the couple's attention. Lori and Rick quiet down and head outside. Andrea thanks, Glenn. There are a few minutes of quiet before Lori returns, visually upset. Glenn wants to understand why she's so mad at Rick for leaving to help search of a missing child but, it's really not his place so, he looks out the window. Catching a wink from Daryl and he sends back a kiss. The Alpha nods and then, they are walking into the vegetation. He leans back, feeling stares on his him. 

 

He looks around at everyone, shrugs. 

 

 

“What?"

 

“...Just, you and Daryl...?" Amy says. 

 

Glenn wants to know what that has to do with Carol's daughter. 

 

“We're just a bit surprised," Andrea adds. “But, I can tell its good."

 

“It is..." He trails off, raising his eyebrow. 

 

Carol smiles sadly and laughs, “If I know one thing, Glenn. Is that Daryl is very determined. You'll be fine and so will be my Sophia." She sighs, looking into the distance. Waiting like they all were, for them to come back with Sophie safe in their arms. “Just the thought of her, out there by herself, it's the not knowin' that's killing me." 

 

 

 

Glenn has an idea of what that feels like. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

 

Daryl could not begin to imagine what Carol must be feeling. Just another reason this world wasn't fit for children. It would be a miracle if Sophia was still alive. Ed, the girl's father, hadn't said anything or even offered to search for his own daughter, he just sat back and sipped some beer that he had. It made Daryl want to beat the shit out of him. The lazy motherfucker didn't give a crap about his missing offspring, in Daryl's dictionary, he didn't deserve the title of Parent. Carol had screamed and cried for her baby, terrified out of her mind while Walkers could've gotten her. She, was a Mother, reminded him of his own. 

 

 

“She came through here," Daryl alerts Rick.

 

“How can you tell? I don't see anything but, dirt and grass." 

 

“You wanna listen 'n learn the tracking, so we can find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?"

 

 

  Bushes rustled in the distance and they crouched low, Rick signalled forward, and they crept on. A Walker groaned through the forest. Some poor bastard in a suit and pale skin. Fresh blood around its mouth. Rick nodded towards the front of the path and Daryl slides down the mountain. Rick whistles to the Eater and it growls at him. Daryl aims from behind the distracted Walker and shot an arrow right through the brain. Daryl walks to the body, looking around his surroundings, feeling that cool breeze and hearing the birds tweet. Our here, hunting, was his place. His territory. 

 

 

“Daryl, isn't that skin?" 

 

Rick was kneeling down at the Walker, looking at the tip of the knife. 

 

“What type?"

 

Rick looks at him, “Let's find out."

 

 

  Daryl pulls out his hunting knife and unsheathes it, stabbing into the sternum of the walker and tearing down. Black and rotten flesh deemed, the sound of cut bones and flesh making Rick groan at the sight. Daryl smirks and rips into the stomach, he stabs a skull and brings it to eye level. 

 

 

“Son of Bitch caught himself a Woodpecker."

 

 

Daryl raised up and frowns, Rick is saying something but, he doesn't focus on that. Daryl shuts him up and aims his bow as the rumbling grows nearer. The sound of hooves gets the other Alpha's attention and then a brown stallion is brought into view, a female Alpha on it's back. She reigns the horse in at the sight of them. 

 

 

“You lookin' for a Sophia?!"

 

Daryl lowers his bow, “Yeah, you see her?" 

 

Rick keeps his distance, unsure. 

 

“Yes, she's fine and safe. Backtrack a mile in, you'll see a mailbox, the name's Greene. "

 

“Wait!? " Rick shouts, “How'd we know you're not lying?" 

 

 

  The girl, fair-skinned with short, straight brown hair and light eyes. She sits in the horse like she's been a rider all her life and has an air of Alpha authority all around her. It was the first time that Daryl had met and Alpha Female, he'd known how rare they were and that they were also considered abominations. She was slender and beautiful, if she'd been a Beta he might've been attracted to her, however, he felt nothing towards her slender frame or the curves she carried. More like he was repulsed, especially by her scent. Though, nothing could be compared to Glenn's. Daryl shakes his head and looks up just in time, as a rag doll is thrown at him. He catches it and immediately recognises Sophia's smell of vanilla. The remnants tell him that she'd been calm. 

 

 

Rick takes in the doll and looks at the female Alpha, “Your name?" 

 

“Maggie, you best hurry on, it will be late soon. Yah!" And she turns the horse around, riding off. 

 

 

Daryl let's out a breath of relief. 

 

 

 They make their way to the group on the highway. By the time they return, the sun is low and Carol is looking worried. She spots them and is immediately about to cry when she doesn't see her daughter with them. Glenn comes his way and looks scared to hear whatever Rick is telling them to gather in for. Ed folds his arms and stands next to Dale who eyes him. Shame means against the Jeep and Lori holds Carl a little closing to her. Daryl unconsciously moves closer to Glenn and takes in his soothing scent. He releases the stress and frustration that's been piled onto him. He feels lighter next to Omega; like he was supposed to be beside him. The way a simple touch or sniff made his whole day so much better was incredible and terrifying. 

 

 

“Oh, Gods, she's- is she?" Carol, swayed and chocked up. 

 

 

Andrea let's go of her sister's hand and goes to Carol's side, staring at Rick. Daryl could smell the distress on the Mother, he was sure everyone could feel it as well. Daryl makes himself useful and takes out the doll; Sophia's doll. 

 

 

  “She's safe," Rick gives out with a nervous smile and the group waits for more as Carol almost drops. Andrea catches her in her arms and holds her near. “She's been found by the Greene family, they told us to backtrack a mile, we'll see a mailbox."

 

“So?" Shane asks, “we're just going to trust them? We don't know these people?"

 

“They have the girl, dickhead. That's enough reason." Daryl snaps.

 

Shane puts up his arms in surrender and Rick nods at Daryl's words. 

 

  “Let's just load up what we can in the other cars and get to the Greene's. We'll return for the RV tomorrow when it's safer. For now, we go to Sophia.

 

“I say we go, " Jacqui says and Dale, as well as T-Dog,  agrees. Lori nods along and Amy hugs her sister's arm. Glenn is just relieved that Sophie is safe, he takes the doll from Daryl, walks to Carol and hands her it, the female smiles weakly and hugs it at her heart, as if it were her daughter. 

 

 

Shane sighs and jumps into the Jeep stubbornly. 

 

  They load up and make their way to the Greene's, just as the sun begins to set in the distance. Glenn hugs Daryl's waist, feeling the rumbling of the bike, and loving the view. All the soft golden orange to purple-blue hue. And the cool evening breeze flows through his hair. Their trip isn't long, and before the stars could make themselves known, the group pulls up on a dirt road that leads to a White House in the near distance.

 

At the porch, stood Sophia next to an old male. Before the vehicles can come to a full stop, Carol is out of the Wagon and running up the path. Sophia rushes to meet her halfway, jumping into her Mother's arms and sniffling tears of relief. Andrea and Dale come out after her, smiling. Glenn swings his leg off the bike and turns to face the reunited pair, as Carol inspects her child for any bruises or bites. Glenn feels his chest ache and he looks away from the sight, knowing that he'll have to wait a little longer to have it. Daryl comes up behind him, calloused hands taking his waist and dragging Glenn against the Alpha's chest. 

 

 He smiled as Rick introduced himself to Herschel Greene. And Glenn got a feeling that this place would be okay. That they could stay here for a bit, that it was comfortable and safe. That was one bad habit Glenn should not have and should've gotten rid of since the start of these times; to never judge a book by its cover. He was smarter than that, however, he supposed that it was just him, looking for that peace, he knew he wouldn't get. 

 

 

And should've known that it could never last long, once it was good. And that their stay, was not going to be long. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	9. 1+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go. Make love to me, so when the worlds at war, let our love heal us all. Right now baby make love to me~ Beyonce- 1+1 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate, got so much trouble posting this! Forgive me for the wait;-; i promise that it was worth it!!!! 
> 
> Smut warning ^-^ 
> 
>  
> 
> ps. Who mad 4 GoT?

  

* * *

 

 

 

_**1+1 CH. 8** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 **Daryl**  

 

 

 

 

 

They were allowed to stay on Hershel Green's property. The Omegas made the place a camp, while the Alphas secured the perimeter. As far as Daryl could tell, the place wasn't too bad and fenced off from the barn to certain parts of the woods. The people that lived with Hershel was his family, what was left of it. And he was a retired Alpha Doctor, with his two daughters and son. His cousin Otis, who was a large Beta and his Beta Wife, Nicole. The family was quiet and they made space for their Camp. The old Doctor looked over the children and Omegas, but with his supplies running low, there would be a trip to get more. Glenn offered up and the Maggie Alpha said she would go with him because he wasn't familiar with the area. 

 

  Daryl didn't want him to go alone, mostly because he didn't approve of sitting behind. Glenn insisted that he would be fine. He would make the trip in a few days and the Alphas would get their own check-ups. Sophia and Carol thanked him for a day ago while he setting up his tent. The little girl had run up to him and hugged him with all her strength, even though he hadn't found her. Her mother and she were still grateful for his efforts. Ed never said anything but still tried to boss around the Omegas and his family. Daryl would send glares and growls his way if Ed tried to do that to Glenn. Shane and T-Dog would ignore Ed unless they needed to speak to him. Carol and Lori made do with the food they have for some of the first nights of their stay, sharing it with the Greene Pack. However, it could only last so long. 

 

So, Daryl took it upon himself to start hunting again. Glenn would get up around the time he went out, to give him some fucking mind-blowing kisses. 

 

The Omega would then wink and wish him luck. He'd return before dusk with rabbits, some wildfowl and squirrels that lasted long. The Greenes owned s lot of acres, which was a relief and Daryl liked that he could hunt again. In the bush was his natural habitat, stalking and hunting prey. It didn't take him long to scope out the area and memorise it for further use. Soon, he found a lake, that he told Andrea and Any about. Shane figured they could use the water from there instead of taking from the Greenes. Lori and Carol worked on boiling it before using. Any and Andrea taught Carl to fish with the supervision of T-Dog and Dale. 

 

    The Greenes had a farmhouse where they bred chickens and had a few horses in their stables, so Glenn and he would be brushing the creatures together, sometimes Glenn would tell the ginger mare, Ale, to nip at Daryl's armless sleeves and the damn girl would. That had ended with him promptly gripping Glenn's waist and kissing him senselessly. The Omega would melt in his arms and soon, the were rolling around in the hay, Glenn's moans carrying on past his ears. The horses just snorted at the smells, earning a growl from Daryl. Shane had interrupted them, hearing Glenn's sweet sounds and coming to inspect. The Alpha had cursed and turned around, looking everywhere else, while Glenn and Daryl caught themselves. 

 

They left the stables snickering. Daryl realising that he loved the sound of Glenn's laughter. And the smell of contentment in his pores. Some night, at the fire, Glenn and he would sit together. Glenn leaning into him and purring. It didn't take long for Daryl to grow comfortable. He'd found something he'd never imagined possible and he could call home. It was so foreign to him but, he be damned if he wasn't gonna keep it. However, when he thought back to what happened before, he knew there was more that he'd have to deal with. Daryl groaned and shared the hunting knife, glaring at it as if his problems were all its fault. 

 

  Glenn would not give up on going after his sister. 

 

Yes, the Omega had yet to mention the topic, as yet. But, if it was Daryl and Merle, he would go after that small glimmer of hope. He admits, he was hoping that Glenn's sister be alive so the Omega could get something good but, with the way things were these days, he did want to get the kid's hopes up and then have his heartbroken when he finds out that she'd become one of the Biters. It would break the Omega, seeing his family like that and having to either leave them like that or end it for them. He had no clue what to tell him or even how to. He should support Glenn, but he didn't want to lead the kid into something that could potentially endanger his life. It wasn't Daryl's place to force Glenn into doing or not doing anything, even if he was an Alpha. Or to get between him and his Family. Still, he couldn't- he didn't want Glenn to leave for them. It was so selfish to be thinking like that, it was just that he couldn't bare the thought of the Omega getting hurt or worse. 

 

  It would- he didn't have a clue what it would do to him but, just the thought made his Alpha fume. He wasn't up for losing the only thing he cared about in his life. He wouldn't be able to get over it, he wouldn't be able to move on. And that terrified him more than he could imagine. That a little Omega had him wrapped around his finger already, that he wasn't mad it was a Male Omega or that he'd let this happen when the world was as it is. He just had to pick the end of the world to find a potential mate. Or maybe, it just took the apocalypse for him to man up and face his fears, finds the right person and be happy. Ain't matter what his Father said. The fucking bastard was dead. And Merle, for all he knew, he could be as well. He was free to bury all that they had shoved into his head and do what he pleased with the Omega that had chosen to stay with him, chosen to trust and kiss him like he was the most God-damned, worthy male in the world. 

 

Fuck. 

 

 

  He was in deep. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  _Glenn_

 

 

 

 

  Glenn had been thinking about his sister before he got himself here. 

He looks down at the piece of paper, then backs up at Lori. The paper. Lori. He blinks and then stuffs it away, standing awkwardly in the large tent. He doesn't know what to think and just has to take a breath in before saying anything. 

 

 

“Uh... where do I find it?"

 

“Check in the Omega isle, please..."

 

“Lori...look, we're friends right?"

 

She smiles sweetly, “After all we've been through, yeah!"

 

“Then...just take my advice. Maybe you should tell him before you take this route."

 

 

He hadn't said anything else and just left. He collected a few more lists from the others. He spotted Daryl walking back from the tree where he'd been sharpening his blades. Glenn meets him halfway and slides his arms around the Alpha's neck, pressing a kiss and earning a nip. He hides the giggle that bubbles up because that shit isn't manly. Glenn blushes though and steps away as Maggie comes into view from the porch. They had all fallen into their roles easily. And it was Glenn's turn. He saddled up with the Female Alpha, Maggie, on a brown stallion. It wasn't the first time he'd ridden just been a long time, so it took him a few minutes to get used to it. Daryl smirked up at him and patted the horse, who was named Choco. He smiled down at the Alpha, Maggie walks on, leading the way in a trot. Glenn nods and trots after, Choco is a calm boy and lets him. The ride into the town nearby was longer than it seemed and when they got there, it was dead silent without a Geek in sight. 

 

Glenn got to thinking about Lori. 

 

 He couldn't believe that she was pregnant. And that she wanted to end it. For an Omega, that was scarring, especially mentally. No matter the world they lived in now, Glenn couldn't imagine taking his baby's life. No matter how small they were inside him, he would never end their lives like that. The Omega blushed, he'd never thought of having children and it wasn't like he didn't want any, it was just now wasn't the time and he supposed he understood Lori's predicament. However, they were still pups, just a jellybean in her womb, Lori seriously shouldn't do that. But, it was not his choice to make, besides a pup in times like these meant more bad than good. Glenn focused on elsewhere, trying to be nice and start up a conversation with Maggie. She did not seem like the chatty type but, Glenn had that covered and he talked a bit most of the trip. Once they leashed the horses, they first checked out the Grocery, picking up whatever can foods and supplies they would need. Maggie last led them to a Pharmacy, where he found the Omega isle and the pills that Lori asked for. He shoved it into his backpack and looked around a bit before he found something else. Condoms. Flavoured condoms. Glenn slowly picked up the box and stood only to be surprised by Maggie, who scoffed. 

 

 

“You can't possibly think I'm that easy,"

 

Glenn frowns as she eyes the box, “What? " His face runs hot, “No, no- I just found these-"

 

“What? Is there something wrong with me?"

 

“No, no! I was just- y' know, sex, " He was a little lost on his words as he tried to find a way out of the situation. 

 

The female Alpha suddenly crowded him. 

 

“I'll have sex with you, "

 

“Whoa-"

 

Before he could get his point across, the she-Alpha was raising her top off and Glenn moderately looked away, stuttering. 

 

“I'm with someone! Daryl, I'm with Daryl! "

 

Maggie froze and hugged the top to her breasts, “What? Oh, my God! Really, shit-" She throws on the top again and Glenn shifts on his feet, nervously as the Alpha begins to apologize. “I didn't know, I'm so sorry,"

 

“Hey, it's cool, we're cool. How about, we just head out, yeah?" 

 

 

Maggie flushes and they walk out the pharmacy, 

 

 

 They return after lunch and Glenn goes to Lori first, since Daryl is most likely on a hunt. He's a little red about what happened, but he manages to keep a straight face when he meets the fellow Omega. He reluctantly gives over those pills, leaving Lori with more advice and finds something to distract him for the rest of the evening. He helps watch the children, washes clothes with Carol, which earns him strange looks from Shane, who's supervising them and Carol. But, he finds his mind on the condoms he found. He can't help but wonder if he should put then to use. But, he was a little nervous about that topic. Sex was something new to him, he'd never once experienced it, only had witnesses to it due to porn and it was always stereotyping. The slutty omega in heat and the big Alpha to serve and breed them. 

 

He knew, from experience, that he could slick for Daryl out of his Heat or the Alpha's Rut, but he didn't know how to proceed from thereon. He was sure that Daryl did though. The Alpha was probably a magnet before all this shit, but only with Females. He too wouldn't have a clue how to work it out. Glenn blushes some more while he scrubs a shirt, soap suds on his hands. He feels a little domestic like this, which wasn't like him at all. It was still, more or less, in his nature to do these tasks easily. Once that's complete, he watches Carol cook, hoping to learn something or be of use as he notices that Hershel has begun his check up on the Alphas. Rick seems to have gone first and is leaving the house, now. Nodding to Shane, who leans off the Jeep and strolls to the porch. Maggie emerging from where ever she had, after their supply run. 

 

  Rick raises an eyebrow when Glenn takes the pot spoon Carol is handing him and stirs eagerly. Carol keeps the kid busy for the rest of the time Daryl's out. When the Alpha comes back, he hands off the kills and goes up immediately to Glenn. Glenn hums out pleasantly, at the feel of the Alpha against him. He turns his head to kiss the male. Daryl tells him something about his hunt but, Glenn is lost in his thoughts. Licking his lips at the smell of the Alpha, his body heating up and his eyes marking the Alpha's every move. He wants to purr at the twisting and clenching of shinning back muscles, just as much as he would like to claw at that strong back while he was being rutted into- Glenn flushed and took a breath. He figured it wouldn't be a bad idea, they were safe now and Glenn had the actual choice of who he could sleep with, while many these days weren't so lucky. Plus he liked Daryl, more than he knew. It was just hard to find a male that focused on him once in awhile and that was all Daryl did. Focus on him, worry about him, tease him, hold him, take care of him- even though he very well could do that himself. Glenn would not mind Daryl being the Alpha that took care of him- that took his virginity...

 

 

 Oh. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

 

Daryl watches as Glenn disappears from the campfire. He grows a little agitated when the Omega doesn't return and goes in search of him. He's thinking that Glenn probably went to his tent to rest up for the night, nevertheless, he wasn't there. Daryl frowns and zips up the tent, he smirks a bit and walks the way to his own grey tent. From inside, he could smell Glenn and he holds back the snarl. The Omega is in his tent, he couldn't be more excited. The Omega being in his territory meant that he was comfortable there, that he could stay there, was at his best there. Daryl zipped open it and Glenn comes into view. He's a little shy, still, he smiles at Daryl and beckons him in with his aroma. 

 

 Daryl gulps and picks up some sweetness in Glenn's scent. Daryl growls and Glenn lays down, letting the Alpha cover him, scenting him. Daryl rubs his face into a slender neck and lets his hands wander. He gets a sweet cry from Glenn's lips and he shushes him with a kiss. The Omega keens into him and his tongue clashes with Daryl's as his hands go around Daryl's neck. The Alpha growls and breaks the kiss, he wants to feel more, so he nips at Glenn's neck before edging the Omega onto his ass and taking his jersey off, raising it up over his head and throwing it away somewhere. Daryl takes in the sight if a flat, soft stomach and eager nipples that he just has to taste. Before he could pull off his own plaid shirt. Glenn helps him and then the Omega spreads his legs a bit for Daryl to get comfortable between. 

 

Chocolate eyes take in his firm form and Daryl gets a pleased purr. Glenn drags slender fingers down his chest, licking bruised lips. 

 

 

“I want you," 

 

 

Glenn's words are a small, breathy rasp that runs straight to Daryl's cock. He should feel nervous or something because he'd never done this with a male Omega, however, he felt extremely calm, well as calm as he could get in this situation. Daryl leans over and kisses Glenn onto his back. His hands trace smooth skin, causing shivers to run up Glenn's spin and his scent to spike thrills into them both. The Alpha drops his head, parting their kiss and leading with his tongue, he laps at Glenn's nipple. The Omega gasps and Daryl tweaks his other nipple bud with his left hand. Glenn drops his head and mewls drool past his lips, making Daryl grow determined. He takes the bud into his mouth and suckles, Glenn's hand flew into his hair, tugging and threading through the locks. 

 

 

“Oh, oh Dar-Daryl! Hah, Alpha?!" 

 

 Daryl grins, “You like that?" 

 

 

   He earns a frantic nod as sweat forms on Glenn's neck. He was so sensitive, every wet lap earning a cute moan. Daryl wants to lick him everywhere, savour his taste of chocolate. Instead, he focuses on the perky buds, lapping at them each, one by one. Glenn's moans are gaining peak as his hips began to thrash. Daryl catches the scent of his slick and growls. Fuckin' hell. This Omega was gonna be the death of him. Daryl raises, tugs at his worn-out jeans until they're off and he's nude. He doesn't bother with underwear these days. His Glenn blushes at the sight, Daryl, helps the kid out of his pants, freeing the flushed pink dick, that was leaking and twitching on Glenn's stomach. Daryl figured he was an intimidating size for Glenn, lots of Omegas thought so, but he was just the average eight as most Alphas. Glenn wiggles, shy again while Daryl eyed the feast in front him. Glenn was all flawless skin and softness, making Daryl wonder if Glenn would mind his scars and- 

 

 

“Alpha?" Bourbon eyes flutter up at him as Glenn hugs himself, his scent souring. “Uh.I-"

 

“Yer fuckin' perfect." 

 

 

Glenn blushes and leans over to kiss him. Daryl lets him, his hand finding Glenn's hip and tightening, Glenn gingerly pushes him back and Daryl falls onto his back, then Glenn straddles him. Daryl's eyes widened and the Alpha in him grumbles pleasantly. Fuck, Glenn is gonna ride him, fuck. His cock stands at attention, poking the Omega, earning a welp and a pretty blush. Glenn braces his hands against Daryl's chest and he reaches over Daryl's head, fumbling with a box. The Omega takes out some packets and tears one open. Daryl raises a brow, smirking when Glenn bites his lip. 

 

 

“Uh? Do you mind? "

 

Daryl shakes his head, “Go 'head." 

 

 

  Glenn nods and takes the condom out, he twists a bit to face Daryl's length, his warm hand suddenly gripping him and Daryl thrust into the grip, groaning and dropping his head back. Glenn watches the movements, whining hungrily and then slides on the condom. He sighs when it's on and turns back to Daryl. 

 

 

“Thought it wouldn't fit." He says softly, his scent so fuckin' enticing. 

 

 

Daryl chuckles darkly and watches as Glenn raises, still gripping him, his control slowly slipping away, and then the Omega presses his entrance at Daryl's tip. They both groan at the breach, Daryl bucking up and Glenn throwing his head back. Holy Fuck! Daryl is sure that Glenn's going to have hand marks on his thighs for days. The Omega slides down achingly slowly, his tight, slick walls, hot to the touch, enough to make Daryl hiss through his teeth. He wants to thrust, to get to pounding but, he really wants Glenn to get used to his size and ride him. The Omega mewls when he finally sits, panting atop Daryl. 

 

 

“Oh my God!" 

 

 

  Brown eyes are dilated, and little whimpers drag out for what seems like hours. Daryl waits patiently, watching the Omega on top him. Feeling the clutching of Glenn's tight channel. He takes in the sweat that drips down his neck and trickling down his stomach. Loves the way he bites his lip and rasps out some curses. It's not long until he's ready to move. He gives out a moan. 

 

 

“Da-Daryl, you have to move-please move, Alpha."

 

 

Ain't got to tell him twice. 

 

 Daryl holds those thighs and thrusts. 

 

 

“Oh my God!"

 

 

Glenn holds on for dear life as Daryl gives into the Omega's needs, looking for the right spot. The Omega groans when Daryl hits that bundle of nerves. 

 

“Yes! There!"

 

Daryl curses. “Fuck, I'm trying to go easy 'ere Omega, you ain't helping."

 

“No, give me more! More, Alpha! I-I can take it!"

 

 

Daryl lets that snarl out, raises up and turns them over, the Omega doesn't get time to complain before Daryl has his legs thrown over his shoulders and he thrusting. Fucking into the Omega, which Glenn takes eagerly, giving out the lewdest sounds. 

 

 

“Yes yes yes! There, right there- Daryl!" Glenn threads through his hair, screaming past his ears. “My Alpha, oh my Alpha, so good, such a strong _Alpha_! _Yes yes yes_!"

 

 

  As much as he enjoyed the sounds, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention and silenced Glenn with some kisses that were messy, hot and wild. Glenn arches and breaks for air, wailing out more moans.

 

 

“Fuck, **Glenn** ," Daryl drops his head into the Omega's neck, “So fuckin' tight. Such **a good** **Omega**. So fuckin' **perfect** -" Daryl groans as Glenn clamps around him, the sounds of their flesh coming together. Glenn purrs at the praise and kisses the Alpha's cheek, his nails clawing into Daryl's back, leaving wails in its wake. “You gonna cum for you Alpha, yeah."

 

 

Glenn nods frantically, wiggling and arching, exposing that bare neck to Daryl. The Alpha growls and sinks his teeth into Glenn's shoulder, enough to sooth his Alpha need to Mate and Mark but not deep enough nor in the right area too. The Omega keens for him, little cock bouncing on his belly, spreading stickiness on both Alpha and Omega. He clamps up around the Alpha cock, causing Daryl's hips to stutter and the older male to groan. Glenn wails and milks the Alpha as he spurts all over them, his tight, little body seizing up. Daryl bursts and goes light-headed from the sheer strength of his orgasm, as he fills the condom. Glenn purrs and rubs his shoulders, fingers tracing up and down the Alpha's arms, back and through his hair while Daryl empties into the rubber. They both pant throughout it. Daryl burying his face into his Omega's neck and letting the content scent waft over him, Glenn purring. Daryl loses balance and drops on his Omega, earning an 'Oof' and Glenn's laughter while he slides out. He rolls on to his back and drags Glenn onto his chest, letting the Omega snuggle. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	10. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   All the sorrows I have seen, they leave me to believe, that everythings a mess. But I wanna dream, I wanna Dream~ Imagine Dragons (Dream) 

  

* * *

 

 

 

_ **DREAM~CH. 9** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

 

 

  Daryl woke up and sucked in large breaths. 

 

He couldn't remember the last time he dreamt about that night. It had been such a random nightmare and he was praying to God that he wasn't back at the start to this nonsense. He could recall the day as if it was yesterday. He'd been hunting with his Uncle Jesse and some friends of his when he heard screams and gunshots while watching his Uncle's pal go down the shallow stream. He quickly figured that some unlucky bastard had been hit by a rouge buck while hunting. However, they quickly learned, that was not the case and Micheal, his Uncle's friend was quickly maimed by those Bites, Eaters, Walkers- whatever they were. They adapted, like the survivers they were to uncharted territory. 

 

  He'd gone on a hunt for Merle then, thinking that they would be safer together. He survived on bare needs and what weapons he found. Using his agility and the stealth his Father had taught him. He knew how to use several firearms, where he lived- there were a lot of people who did. But, his speciality was down to his Boa Compound, Horton Scout Crossbow, that his mother had given him. It was, in fact, the only gift his Mother was allowed to give him and the only thing he had to remember her by, other than her memories. He'd lent it to Merle only for him to have left it with his Biker gang friends. His Alpha Brother led him on a mad chase for them- to have Daryl learn it was all for his meds- and to be separated again. He got back his bow, went outside to find his Uncle, sick, bitten, infected and had to put a bolt in the head while the male he grew up by tried to bite out Daryl's throat.

 

He'd woken up at that, flushed with heat and shock until he noticed the softer body beside him. Glenn was sleeping quietly, on his side, his perky, naked, little ass against Daryl's cock. The Alpha hummed at the sight and snaked his arm around his Omega, at the memories of last night's endeavours. The Omega had taken up his tent as his nest, after a long day. And when Daryl went after him, he was straddled. What followed after would be forever ingrained in his mind as well as the smell of his Omega's want. He had never had sex with a male before but, he was a little disappointed that he waited this long to. Glenn had been- well, he didn't how to describe him- stunning, frickin' sexy. Which was a little weird, as he never imagined he would see a Male Omega like that- wait, he didn't have to care about genders anymore. Last night was incredible and no one could dare say otherwise. 

 

   He still couldn't get over the fact of the dream. He had long tried to bury those days. Some of them, when he was so close to becoming food for the undead. While he did try to help those on the way, he couldn't help the memory that followed. Of Amy and Andrea's Father, how he couldn't have done anything to save them all because of Merle's selfishness. He was sure that all his brother had in mind was their safety but, this world had no space for males like such. Daryl could only watch as the helicopter took off with the knowing thought that they would not make it far. Merle and he drove off then, from the stadium with an Army Hummer and all they had on their backs. It didn't take long for them long to come across the camp. It was still very strange of him to dream about that when it had been, possibly a year or more, ago. 

 

Daryl grunted when he felt Glenn roll his hips, his ass rubbing against Daryl's morning wood. The Alpha growled and took the Omega's hips, earning a purr as Glenn began to wake up. Daryl took in the caramel skin and soft contours, all of which he was going to learn. Glenn arches, and yawns, unaware until he bumps his butt at Daryl's erection and gasps. The Omega cranes his head to face Daryl, doe brown eyes heated and thick lashes fluttering. A tongue slips out to wet rosy lips, making Daryl growl. The Omega kisses him, their lips meeting. At first, it's a chaste kiss, then Glenn just edges him on, his tongue attacking Daryl's. And what Alpha backs down from a challenge? Daryl's hands slide up Glenn's stomach, feeling the shivers it sends the Omega and swallowing the moan he gives out, keeping one hand on a slender hip. 

 

  Daryl growls and breaks the kiss, raising up and positioning Glenn to lay down, finding the Omega is stroking himself lazily. Brown eyes are hooded, the rise and fall of Glenn's chest signifying his pants. Daryl is in no hurry, as he presses kisses down warm, caramel skin. Licking at those nips before carrying on further, he nips at Glenn's hips. Which gains him a whine and Glenn drops his hands from his cock, leaving it dripping and eager. But, that's not what Daryl is going for, he spreads the Omega's thighs open, revealing the rosy bud that clenched at the cool air. He meant to do this last night, however, Glenn really didn't give the chance to taste, so he'd take it now. Dropping low, race rapt and worshipful, he drapes Glenn's legs over his shoulders, watching the Omega blush beautifully before stroking his tongue against that little cunt. 

 

 Glenn jacks up, twitching as he cried out Daryl's name from the foreign contact. He drops his head, hands flying into Daryl's hair as he thrashed. Daryl smirks at his work, loving the honey taste of the Omega. He laps and sucks, then wiggle his tongue past the tight rim, lovely thighs shaking and clenching at Daryl's ears. He lets out a growl, growing wild as he watches Glenn threw his head about, mumbling out incoherently. Daryl let a hand snake up and tweak at a nipple, making Glenn's heels dig into his back. He continued to tease him, his tongue pushing in and out of slick, smooth walls, and the Omega pressed closer, begging with his body. 

 

 

“uh uh uh, hah Fuuuuuuk, Dar-Daryl!? Ohmygod! Ohmygod, what the fuck- yesssss uh I love your fucking tongue, Alpha! "

 

 

Daryl grinned but didn't let that stop him. He was determined to make sure Glenn knew his worth. And he didn't stop, until the Omega was spilling onto himself and arching, his thighs hugging Daryl's head and his sweet cunt tugging at the Alpha's tongue. Daryl licked once more before rising up and immediately enjoying the sight of blissed-out Omega beneath him. Well, this Omega alone. Glenn is red at his cheeks, ears and nipples. His little cock spent, as he caught his breath. An arm covering his eyes. Daryl hums low in his throat and then nudges the arm away, so he could look into those bourbon orbs. 

 

 

“What...got into...you?" 

 

Daryl shrugs, "Wanted to do that for a while."

 

There was that pretty blush again, “Oh," He glances down, “What about you, Alpha? "

 

Daryl tilts his head, “You sure you wanna do that? You don't have to." 

 

Glenn nods, “I don't mind,"

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

  Glenn blushes as he takes Daryl's cock in his hand, loving the feel of the hot, thickness as it twitched for him. He could still feel the remnants of last night and this morning as he bows his head and licks the pulsing length, from root to tip. Daryl seemed to like that because the Alpha curses and drags his heel against the floor. Glenn does it again and then strokes the cock. He's only ever done this-masturbating- with his own and after last night, he'd wanted to try it out on Daryl. Glenn savours the salty taste and then sucks the head. Daryl growls, making Glenn purr, in turn, earns a moan from the Alpha which stirs Glenn on. He's not able to take the whole cock, so he strokes with his hands what's not in his mouth, saliva trickling down the Alpha's shaft, Glenn flushing at the lewd sounds it causes inside the tent. Daryl's cock is big, like all Alphas, and girthy so it's hard for him and it takes some getting used to. 

 

 Finally, he braces himself and sinks down, hallowing his throat and wiggling his tongue. It doesn't take the Alpha long, probably due to their earlier activities. Daryl thrusts, which surprises him and then there is hot, thick cum spurting down his throat. He swallows all that he could, it goes down like wine, and he watches as Daryl catches himself. Glenn pulls off with a lewd pop and licks up what he missed, admiring the Alpha's cut length. He purrs pleasantly, then cuddles against the older male, feeling a little shy again as he tries to hide. Daryl let's out a rumbling purr, then they lay there until the camp starts to wake up and bustle about. He must off dozed off because Daryl has to shake him awake. He wipes his eyes and notices that the Alpha is clean and in a fresh pair of pants. 

 

 

“As much as I'm enjoying you naked in my tent, you might want to get cleaned up before Rick comes lookin'." 

 

 

Glenn nods. 

 

  It takes a moment for him to clean up with a damp cloth and then throw on some clean clothes. Daryl hums and climbs out the tent, Glenn following after. It's only until he stands that he notices the soreness in his muscles and- places. And it's not really painful more on the uncomfortable side. He wiggles a bit, making Daryl look him over. The Alpha seems confused before he slowly smirks. Glenn rolls his eyes and shoves the older male. Daryl crowds him and kisses him, making Glenn moan. He ruffles the Alpha's hair a bit, sighing at the feel of big hands gripping his butt. 

 

 

“You wanna let me go, Daryl?"

 

“And why should I do that?" The slang in his words is slow and deep, enough to earn a shiver up Glenn's spin. It seems the male is ready for more, all over again. 

 

“You're ridiculous," Glenn remarks and reluctantly leaves Daryl's arms. “Go hunt, I'll still be here," He winks playfully, feeling bold and sashays away. 

 

 

 Glenn feels giddy. 

  Last night was exactly what they needed and with them staying at the Hershel farm, they could relax. Take a load-off for once in their lives. He wanted to do much since he found out that he was attracted to the Alpha. It may have been because of his Omega but, he wasn't going to deny that he'd grown to enjoy the Alpha's presence. Not only that but it seemed to be that Daryl didn't lash out at anyone, these past few days. He wasn't sure if it was Glenn's influence however, he hoped that Daryl's relationship with everyone would at least, be mended. Their sex last night was a symbol of Glenn's trust in the male and his honesty. He wasn't lying when he told the older male that, he did, unconditionally, absolutely wanted him. He wanted those sly smirks and mischievous looks. He wanted those tender grips and hard thrusts. He wanted to prove that Daryl was better than he portrayed himself to be. He wanted to know the Alpha, intimately; wholly. 

 

Daryl was so revenant last night. So different not that it wasn't good. The big male could very well hurt Glenn when he laid himself out for him. Still, he didn't and he was so gentle with his kisses, his licks and his thrusts. Until Glenn wanted more from the male. The Omega goes red at the very vivid memories. There was also this morning, which was a first for Glenn. He had seen Omega rimming, only in pornos just never expected to experience it! And it wasn't at all what he imagined, he couldn't believe that it was so pleasurable, he could've cum just then and there. The blowjob he gave Daryl was also a first, he rubs his cheeks, feeling the heat there and how they hurt from him smiling. Glenn tries to distract himself during the day. 

 

  He works with Dale and T-Dog on the Rv, which the managed to get back from the interstate. Then, he helps Carol with the workload by fixing Sophia's hair and fixing up something for lunch. Hershel is checking up on Lori by the time, then Sophia and Carol. Since Amy was such a nice girl, she insisted on letting Glenn go on ahead, just in case the old Doc runs out of supplies. She tells him to meet them at the lake afterwards, with a small smile. He thanks her, looking over at Andrea, unsure. The older blonde winks teasingly and he frowns, going into the house. He's been in it a few times and he could never get used to its cosiness. As if there wasn't a struggle to survive just out that door. With its white walls and framed pictures, soft sheets and cream drapes. The old Doctor reminds him of his sister, Giselle, mainly because she's a doctor like him. 

 

And he just can't help the worry that threads through him. If only he could get to her; to the Safe Zone. The good doc does his job skillfully and quickly, asking kind questions and some that were a little embarrassing; for instance, what he was asking now. 

 

 

“When were you last sexually active?"

 

Which makes Glenn groan. What the hell does that have to do with anything right about now but, the Doc continues on when he shyly says, ‘last night'.

 

“When is your Heat due?" Glenn rolls his eyes and snaps out, “In the Fall, nearing the Winter." The Doctor chuckles, reassuring Glenn. They over soon after, he lives with a little advice on eating some more, otherwise, he was in good shape, for an Omega surviving the Walking Dead. 

 

 

 On the way out, Shane tells him that the girls were all at the Lake, washing clothes. Glenn nods, figuring he'd kill two birds with one stone. He passed by Daryl's tent and took the dirty clothes with him. The path to the Lake is cleared and lined up by the trees, not far off is that weird barn, in its own clearing. He doesn't walk unprotected, a bat with him and the clothes in his bag on his back. He walks for maybe thirty minutes until he starts to see the waters sparkling from the bushes. He jogs the rest of the way until an opening and then there was smooth stone. In the clear waters, stood Carl and Sophia, playing. He takes notice to Ed Peletier and Rick standing watch. Lori, Amy, even Jacqui, Carol and Andrea are there, scrubbing and laughing. He joins them with a greet and sits down. 

 

Amy grins and brushes his shoulder as he begins to wet the cloth. Jacqui and Carol look at each other, then raise brows at Glenn. He frowns again, slowly washing. 

 

 

“What?"

 

“...You have a limp." Lori grins. 

 

Glenn tilts his head, “I'm not bitten!"

 

Amy snickers, “We know, we heard..." 

 

 

Glenn lets that sink in before his eyes widen and the Omegas burst into laughter. Oh, God... They heard?! They heard them last night!? Glenn wants the earth to swallow him up. He halts his washing completely and whines. What had he been thinking? Of course, they could hear their endeavours last night, he was very vocal and it wasn't like the tent had been soundproofed. So, the whole camp, and possibly the Greenes knew that he and Daryl were having sex. Oh, God! Was that why Amy let him get checked first?! Was that why Shane and Rick kept their distances with him. Because they had obviously heard Daryl's claim on him?! 

 

 

 Andrea wipes her cheek, “Oh, no Glenn. Save that for Daryl." Her teasing earns more giggles from the female Omegas and Glenn blushes. 

 

“I-I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

 

Lori shakes her head and stops him, “Hey, hey. It's alright. We're just teasing you, Glenn. But, maybe next time. You keep it down a little bit. We have children here."

 

“Jesus, " He looks at them while they try to collect themselves. 

 

  Andrea was the first to ask for details. Which he blushed at. They basically _heard_ the details why did they want any more than that? 

 

“Yeah, " Amy slides closer, “It obviously didn't hurt, we would've heard that too, so, tell us about it."

 

Glenn stutters and tries to scrub. It only makes Carol giggle some more. Lori snorts. “You guys are horrible..." She eyes Glenn curiously, “...so...seven or eight inches?"

 

 The Omegas laughter rings out again, then they eyed Glenn patiently. He wants to disappear. 

 

“Uh, " He glances everywhere else, “...eight."

 

 

Squealing follows after making Glenn smile. They try to get more out him but, he remains vague. Eventually, they finished their washing and make their way to the camp again. Glenn falls short on the trip, eyeing that barn. He tells the others he'll catch up. Rick notices and follows Glenn, the Alpha catching up easily. 

 

 

“Whoa, Glenn. Whatcha doing?"

 

“Checking out that barn." He says as he walked on. 

 

“Glenn, come on, make it easy on me and let's just head back to the group. It's getting late and I really don't want Daryl on my ass."

 

 

  Glenn rolls his eyes and jogs to the barn, Rick groans and runs after him. He slows down, watching the rusty iron and dirty wood. It's probably abandoned, as he hasn't seen anyone go into it since his stay here. But, he doesn't get this gut feeling. It's just the barn giving him the creeps. He walks around it, Rick folding his arms patiently waiting. The Omega comes to the side of the Barn and leans in, looking through a crack. At first sight, there's just old hay and some rusty chain swinging with the breeze. Then he catches the rancid scent that makes his nose itch. He doesn't get the chance to scrunch up when some Walkers snarl at him through the small crack. Soulless, dark eyes and red-stained, snapping teeth makes Glenn yells and jumps back, falling onto his ass and scattering back. Rick is immediately at his side, shouting something and all Glenn could think is, he should've known. 

 

 

“Glenn!? Glenn?"

 

 

“There's Walkers in the Barn."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	11. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be with you from Dusk till Dawn. Baby, I'm right here. Zayn and Sia~ Dusk till Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Daryl! You'll see our baby Glenn in the next! And prepare for feels in chapter 11! Which will be Dawn(*´﹀`*) see what I did there, hehe.

* * *

 

 

_**DUSK~ CH. 10** _   


* * *

  


 

   **Daryl**

 

 

 

  Daryl hated leaving Glenn to hunt, which was so selfish. But, God dammit, he deserves to be selfish. It was like the pull to the kid had grown tenfold since last night. It wasn't bad, just a constant reminder that he wasn't near or with Glenn which stung at every Alpha instinct in him. It was becoming clear very fast, that he was actually fucking bonding with an Omega. He didn't have a clue on how to take that. He just got a wiff of Glenn as the Omega sauntered off and he was hard again. Fucking ready to go again, even after their nightly endeavours or the head he was given this morning. Bloody hell, that had been something. Who'd imagine that Daryl Dixon would love how Glenn's lips looked around his cock? Daryl hummed low at the thought, shifting on his feet uncomfortably as his pants became tight. It was the end of days and he was getting hard at the mere thought of Glenn on his cock. But, oh was that a sight to be forever ingrained, happily.

 

Daryl felt high on the idea and was looking forward to his return. He'd find that Omega and take him on the nearest surface. Even if he had to bend him over behind the RV or have his legs spread open while he sat on the bike. He was not going to get enough of him. Just his scent, his taste, his laugh, his moans, his smile, his...everything, was overwhelming, to say the least. Daryl didn't know how to react to such a thought. He was getting into this all too fast. Maybe, he could slow down. Glenn was so much younger than him and was more than just a casual fuck. Glenn was just different. Not because he was male, well yes, it was a part of it, but also because it was real. Not just sex or the fucking he'd been used to, no, what he experienced with Glenn had been something he didn't deserve to have, much less with a strong, brave little thing such as Glenn. Their passion and how they fit, it was incredible-

 

Daryl froze.

 

  He suddenly felt uneasy.  
He had perked up immediately, looking around the forest. Completely forgetting the hunt he had successfully completed, Daryl rose to his feet and growled low for no apparent reason. There was no on in the woods with him, nor were there Walkers lurking, so why the fuck was he so aggressive all of a sudden? He shakes his head and hangs his bow over his shoulder then, grips the young Buck's antlers. That feeling still creeps up on him, slowly worsening as he grows near to the Barn. He hears his source of the problem with shouting from Grimes. Daryl's Alpha takes hold on of the controls and he makes a bolt towards the commotion.

 

Towards his Omega.

 

Glenn is frantic in Rick's hold. He looks as though he wants to run and the scent he gives off hits Daryl's Alpha side like a hearce. The others come running from where ever they were, all asking questions and surrounding him. Daryl quickly learns that Glenn's making his Alpha counterparts react like this, but he doesn't have the time to take over. He barrels towards Grimes, baring his canines and growling low to the opposing Male. Glenn immediately notices him and perks up, breaking free from Rick's hold and running into Daryl's chest. The Alpha soothes his Omega, letting out low purrs and rubbing up against his spine. Rick and Shane tried to contain the others, as all the noise could attract Walkers. The Greenes seem to notice and come down the path, baring weapons much like their group.

 

  He finds himself again, looking around the others and then keeping an arm round his Omega, he rubbed his stubble chin against the kid's cheek, earning a purr and the release of calmness in the Omega's aroma. It's not all the way, ’cause something clearly has Glenn shaken up. And he wants to kill whatever it is. He's never felt this urge to maim before, like of the simple distress of the Male Omega was enough of an excuse for him to rip heads off and lay skins at his feet. Fuck- that's not a weird ass thought, at all. He does his best to keep calm, for the Omega's sake and for the people around him. As much as he tolerated them on occasion, right about now, he cared very little for that. Just a second ago, he was willing to tackle bonded Rick for just touching Glenn. And all he was trying to do, was calm him down, as well.

 

Fuck. What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

Shane shouts over the chaos, “What the fuck is going on?"

 

 

“He saw something in the Barn, " Rick says and looks to Hershel Greene.

 

 

Daryl frown and felt Glenn stiffen. He rubs the kid's back, “What you see, Omega?"

 

 

Glenn stares at that Barn, “Walkers,"

 

 

Shane blows a fuse then.  
  Daryl could get where the male is coming from. He's pointing out that the Barn was filled with Walkers near where they slept- where the children, their omegas slept. Maggie tried to defend her Father and Rick tried to cool down Shane. But, he wasn't having it, so Daryl eyed Lori and Carol, nodding his head to the tents. The Omegas seemed to get it and took their children away. T-Dog sent Jacqui off and Andrea took her sister's arm, pulling her away while Shane raved. Daryl rubbed his chin to his Omega's cheek, Glenn blushing sweetly as he began to even out. Hershel shouts at Rick, Shane's marching towards the barn and Daryl knows it's not going to be good. He meets Glenn's worried eyes and takes out his spare pistol, handing the light, cold metal to the Omega.

 

Shane bangs on the doors of the wooden barn, gaining Rick and Hershel's attention. And the Walkers'. The old Alpha barks out something and his daughters rush to his side. The Shawn fellow has a shot gun and is looking too trigger happy, Daryl notes this in time for the younger Alpha to aim at Shane. Daryl may hate the male, but he sure as hell wasn't having some chicken shit, kid killing Shane before him. He let's go of Glenn and has his bow drawn to Shawn's head. The kid notices and halters, Glenn, T-Dog and Ed, prepare themselves as Shane pulls off the latch and backs away from the Barn. Hershel shouts. Saying things about the Walkers being his family. Shane growls back, aiming his gun and blowing out brains of the first undead to peep it's ragged head out. The Walker was female, possibly a beta or Omega and the Beth girl screams, while the others fire. Rick steps back and watches the bodies fall, before reluctantly drawing his own weapon and taking some of the Biters down. 

 

The shouting and screaming rings over the guns emptying into dead flesh. Glenn keeps an eye on Maggie and Beth, while Daryl eyes the Shawn boy. He supposes that he may get a little bit about what they were on. Some people had different ways of dealing with grief. Hershel, as a man of medicine, believes that there can be a cure for his bitten family. But, with all, that's out there, and the CDC falling, was there any chance of a cure? And who knew the real extent to this epidemic? What if it was worldwide? What if surviving each day, was now, truly, their lives? Finally, silence washes over the farm, the fallen Walkers are in small heaps of bodies, flies beginning to circle around and a retching scent makes Glenn's gag a few feet away from him. Hershel seems to be in a flax state as if he contemplating what had been seen. Rick storms over to Shane who's still fuming, panting hard, as if just pulling the trigger multiple times was exhausting. Rick reaches his partner and clocks him in the jaw, Shane stumbling backwards as he slowly processed what happened. Daryl feels their rage and immediately looks at Glenn. T-Dog and Ed rush towards the Alphas, Dale tries to edge towards Hershel as if going to comfort the older man. Glenn looks stubborn but, Daryl isn't having it. As much as Glenn could handle himself, Daryl would beat the shit out of Rick and Shane if they even, accidentally laid their hands on the kid. Rolling his eyes, the Omega goes off to the others. 

 

Hershel rises from his knees with his daughters' help. While Rick and Shane battle it out. Daryl knows he could help, but he honestly thinks Shane deserves this. The bastard just killed Hershel's family in front of him. And sure, they were technically already dead, still, it wasn't his business and place. Even if the Walkers were eventually going to break free and kill his entire living family, he would learn. Besides, this was Hershel's home, his property and that sunk in. Rick slammed Shane against the Barn wall and levelled the male with punches. Blood was bruising the Cop's knuckles and Shane had a broken nose, blood spurting from his face. He had managed to get a few hits on Rick's cheekbone and Daryl knew first hand that it must've hurt. He eventually gets tired when Dale and T-Dog's shouting deems useless. Daryl hooks his Crossbow and strolls over to the assholes. He grabs Rick's collar and wrenches the male off his best friend, while Ed and T-Dog rush to Shane.

 

 

“You fucking idiot!"

 

“What you rather, Rick?! Sleeping near the dead with the risk of Lori's life- of your pup's life?!"

 

Rick thrashes. “That is not your decision to make, you fucker- "

 

“Leave."

 

 

Daryl froze at Hershel's voice from right beside him. The old male seems steady on his feet and deadly serious.

 

 

“Get the fuck off my property!"

 

 

Daryl growl towards Shane's direction and wants to finish what Rick started. 

 

 

~

 

 

Daryl has to somewhat, drag Rick back. Shane is holding a rag to his face and Hershel is marching towards their camp, in front of his house. Lori and Glenn came into sight first, followed by Carol and the children. Lori goes to her Mate and the knowledge of her pregnancy sinks in for Daryl. He has to wonder what the hell is going through her mind. And what will they do?

 

 

“You have until tomorrow to leave!" Hershel spits and Carol hugs her daughter. Andrea and Amy look confused while Jacqui hovers over Dale. “If you are still on my property," He glares at Walsh, “I'll use force."

 

  
  
Lori tries to keep it together, “But, we have nowhere to go, please! This is our only choice. "

 

 

Beth hisses, “You should've thought about that before you killed our family,"

 

 

“Please," Carol begs, “What about the children!?"

 

 

Hershel growls, “Not my problem."

 

 

Daryl feels the snarl past his lips, “You heartless bastard!"

 

  
  Daryl wants to- Glenn touches his arm and he glances his way. The Omega shakes his head and Hershel goes his way, followed by his daughters. Carol breaks down, holding her child. Lori and Rick looked at each other with worried expressions.

 

 

“What are we going to do now?" Dale asks softly. “We leave and we're dead."

 

 

T-Dog curses and Daryl stares over Glenn's head as the fuming Hershel goes into his house.

 

 

Glenn fumbles a bit before opening his mouth. “What about the Safe Zone?"

 

 

There are some looks shared. Rick seems disbelieving and Daryl should've known that the kid wouldn't have dropped it. There was a slim chance that his sister could be alive. Not a Walker and living in a zone with many other survivors that were protected. It sounded too good to be true.

 

 

“It's our only chance!"

 

 

  Shane has the audacity the scoff, “Kid, we're not taking ‘a chance' on our lives, here." He wipes the blood on his face with a damp cloth, “Why don't you just hush up about the safe zone already, it ain't a real place. Look around you, this ain't the time for that. "

 

 

Daryl goes to take a step forward, to defend his Omega( and beat the shit out of Shane) as Glenn's scent skyrocketed. But, he froze when he realized that the Omega was not offended, more like pissed off.

 

 

  “No, you know what Shane, I'm tired of your fucking bullshit," He marches towards the male, “You're an arrogant, disgusting, egotistical pig, and just because you don't have Lori wet on your cock, doesn't give you the right to take your sexual frustration out on others! Look around you, Walsh! This is all your fault and you have the gall to scoff and try to put me in my place like I'm some empty head, little Omega. Well, you got another thing coming, asshole!" He jabs his finger at Shane's chest while Rick makes his way over. Daryl just watched, feeling damn proud. “I'm trying to give a suggestion, a way out of the problem 'you' put us in, so you damn well better hush up and accept it!"

 

 

Lori and the others look around, as if unaware of what Glenn just said, the shame of the female Omega's features. Dale and Carol gasps, Andrea hides the snicker that bubbles up. Rick puts a hand on the Omega's shoulder, and Shane looks like he never expected that out from Glenn, of all people to be mad. Daryl gets why though and he couldn't be prouder. Also, a little bit hard. But hey, it was hot watching his Omega get all riled up and in a grown Alpha's face,  knowing well that if Shane tried anything, Daryl would rip his throat out or even Glenn could do that for himself. The younger Dixon smirks.

 

 

  Glenn backs off and looks at every last one of them. “This is our only chance. We have the coordinates, it would only be over a week's trip. And-and there might be safe- really safe, for us all. For your children. But, if you don't want to go, that's fine. I'll still go on my own," He glances at Daryl, “What do you say?"

 

 

Daryl narrows his eyes and groans internally. Fuckin' Omega better be right about this. “I'm in,"

 

 

T-Dog and Jacqui step forward, “Us too," Lori, Andrea and Amy, Dale, Carol and Rick steps forward. Shane sighs but, follows.

 

 

 

Glenn smiles and looks determined, “Then, we leave at dawn."  
  


 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	12. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may not know nothing else, but I know this, I want to live! ~ Skillet - I want to live. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**CH.11~DAWN** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

 

They didn't sleep well that night. Though Glenn was in Daryl's tent, sleeping beside the Alpha, no one could rid themselves of the unease; the tension designating throughout their camp and the Greenes. Once they all woke before dawn, they packed up all they had left out and checked the vehicles to leave. They didn't have much left out since they packed most that night. Daryl loaded his bike on a pickup truck that they had gotten in town that he and Glenn got into. Shane and Andrea were in the Jeep, Dale and the others in the RV, Carol, Carl and Sophie with Lori and Rick in a hatchback. Then, they left, leaving the farm behind as a tainted memory. Up to several roads and more, using a map to find the coordinates given before from Glenn's sister to locate the Zone. The weary drive was extended by night stops in abandoned roads or buildings and RV repairs, at least until, they got lucky and found a new RV with just one Walker in it and a bunch of gas. There, they switched vehicles and were on the move again. It seemed liked months that they had been on the road but, it had just been days, drawing near to a week. Every time they stop, there's a growing worry among the group.

 

  And Glenn knows what's it for. They had no clue if they would actually find this place and if they did, was it truly any safe? They could be driving into a trap with low ammo and low food. Since Glenn didn't know these areas well, he couldn't go on a lot of runs and Daryl hadn't had any luck hunting. But, the dragged on because they had hope and they had to believe that there was a slight chance of the Safe Zone still being safe. As the week passed, they grow nearer to their destination and the fear skyrockets. Glenn hopes to God that his sister is still alive and that this place was real. He had so many lives on the line, including children's. If this place wasn't standing, then they'd have nowhere else to turn. There was a lack of safe buildings in this area and even fewer supplies. Their Vehicles were on their last drops of fuel and not a gas station was in sight for another six miles. They'd be stranded, left for dead. So the fear was real.

 

It was a Tuesday night, Glenn hoped. They had parked their vehicles up to rest. Daryl was on watch with Shane. Glenn and the Omegas slept in the new RV whole the Alphas kept the place safe. It didn't last long. He was woken up by groaning and Daryl's scent. The Alpha seemed frantic and there was gunshots in the background, which woke up Lori and the others. 

 

 

“What's going on?!" Amy looked through the windows. 

 

“There's a herd, we gotta go." Daryl tools Glenn's arm and pulled him up, “Now."

 

“Wait, the cars!"

 

“We won't be able to pass through a herd with them, we gotta go on foot." Daryl gruffs and Jacqui gasps. 

 

“Fuck, " Andrea says. 

 

“The others, are they okay?" Glenn asks as he grabs up all that he could stuff in a backpack. Amy and Carol are doing the same with Lori while Andrea and Jacqui load up on weapons. 

 

“They won't be if we keep standin' around."

 

Glenn throws on the bag and nods to the others, “Let's go," He follows Daryl out the RV and finally sees what's the fuss is all about. 

 

 

  There were a lot of Walkers, maybe a hundred and they were groaning their way over. Limping, running, sniffing in a herd of retched matter. Dale comes down from the RV as Rick and Shane fend off their perimeter. Lori and Carol keep their children near, little backpacks on their back as well. Daryl aims and takes out the Walkers that Shane is struggling with. Then, he takes Glenn's arm and they run. Glenn has the map and he opens it, just as Sophia's dad is attacked. No- one holds their breaths or feels remorse as he screams. Carol was the one to end his suffering with an echoing bullet to the head. The group does not fight her on it, nor do they have time to comfort her.

 

 

His finger traces their position, “This way!" 

 

Rick nods and they follow in a rush off the main road. Shane slows down to shoot down any nearing geeks and Daryl helps him out. Glenn pauses for a bit. 

 

Daryl looks back at him briefly, “Go, keep going!" 

 

“But-!"

 

“Now, Omega!"

 

Glenn growls and turns to catch up with the others. Rick and T-Dog hit away from a few stray Walkers that were drawn in by the commotion. Up the way, Glenn sees it. The place has tall watchtowers and barbed wire on its fences. He feels relief pour into him as they barrel up the road. Rick crashed into the iron fences and shouts for anything, for anyone. T-Dog and he look around and wait for Shane and Daryl. Glenn prayers for him to be okay. And his prayers are answered when Shane comes into view, followed by Daryl. Glenn let's out the breath he wasn't aware of holding and feels his eyes burn. The Alpha joins them but, it isn't over and soon, more groans could be heard. Glenn hugs Daryl, so good damned relieved that he's not bitten. Shane joins Rick's shouts, Carol hugs Sophia closer as they look through the fences. The place seems deserted and it's all dark. There isn't a soul in sight.

 

   Glenn feels the tears breach and he looks around him. At crying Sophie who's holding Carl's finger for support. To Lori whose whispering to Carl that they'd be okay. Looks at T-Dog and Jacqui as they share scared looks while Amy and Andrea hold on to each other. Glenn feels like this is all his fault. He'd just brought them to their deaths. Glenn stares at Daryl. The Alpha is aiming and firing off at any that dares to come near. Glenn touches his arm and the male looks down at him. He feels the fear grip him tight and hope dwindles. He thought about their time together and how it was coming to such a quick ending. He could not help but, want more of those side smirks and low chuckles, he wanted to know the older male better, understand his feelings and one day, hears those three words, if they ever worked out, in the end. He couldn't help but want more time, wish for more time. He couldn't help but think of what they could've been. Could they have been happier? Could they have been a family? Could he have gotten that white picket ending with the Alpha he least expected and did Daryl want that? None of those questions would have any answers, now.

 

 

“I'm so sorry- I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He sniffles. 

 

“Like hell it is, I don't recall you being the one that got us kicked out-"

 

Shane shouts over Daryl's words, “There's no one here, Rick! We gotta hide! "

 

Rick shakes his head, “No-No!" The Alpha looks at his son before banging the fence, “We got children! Please, we heard your message on the radio!"

 

Shane grumbles and Glenn just wants to sob. Daryl is determined however and continues to lay waste to the Geeks. 

 

“You're not gonna die on my watch, Omega. I ain't gonna allow it!" 

 

 

  More Walkers drop and more kept coming. Carol sobs for him, and Andrea loads her pistol and starts picking off Walkers. Shane's out of ammunition, Rick follows not soon after, he still fight though, for his family. His son; he kicks and hits, beating off the snarling, severed Walkers that had managed to crawl their way near. Daryl lets out some bows into the Geeks' skulls, silencing their groans. Daryl has his bolts still because of Glenn but, not even that is infinite, or would last the night. All seems lost. Glenn holds Sophia's little hand and braces for the silence. It comes, but not how he expected. Light blinds them and everyone stops, the Walkers began to fall, one by one. Glenn hears the sniper rom the watch towers as he shields his face. There's a creak of old iron shifting and the fence opens, people- living, healthy people run out from the shadows and opened the fencing, urging them in. He could only make out their forms and their shadows. There is more shouting Glenn feels his heart swell. They're saved! They're actually safe!? Rick leads them in as the lights dim and they walk into the fenced-off zone, feeling the fear melt as the people surround them and the lights finally come off. 

 

 

“Hell, you all look like shit."

 

 

Glenn raised his face at the familiar voice. He thinks that can't be, she's dead. They are all dead... He could not look, he could not blink and adjust his eyes to only be disappointed. To only be fooled. Cause, there was no way that she could be alive, last he heard, she had been in Fort Benning, where she lived, where she was dead or worse and that was so many miles away. It could not be the same person, there as no way. He was not going to look up and see a ghost of the past he was not letting any false hope overcome him. If he could just look up and prove that it was not her, not his cool and annoying sister, Glory. Glenn forces himself to look at the woman. The beta female that stands just a few inches shorter than him, as usual. Long, wavy dark hair that reached her chest, almond-shaped brown eyes and golden skin, she held some type of high powered rifle in her hands over the slight belly bump. The baggy, dark jersey was something you wouldn't catch Glory dead in but, it was a zombie apocalypse, so nobody gave a shit about style. She greeted them with a sweet smile that filled in her high cheekbones.

 

 

“Gloria?"

 

 

The beta, in her mid-twenties and heavily pregnant, snaps her head in Jo's direction. The males around her lower their guard as she steps back. Gloria shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. “You're dead...- Glenny? You're...alive?"

 

  Her voice weakens and Glenn nods as he beelines to her, hugging her as tight as possible as he takes in her familiar scent. 

 

“I can't believe it- you're actually alive!" She cries and touches his face as if memorized. “We-we tried to find you- but, then they said they lost Atlanta and we-we thought the worst." 

 

“It's okay, I thought the worst of you- wait, you said we?"

 

“Mom and Dad? Ell and Gwen? We're all here, Glenny." 

 

Glenn feels the tears fall some more. They were all here? All alive and safe? Oh God, Glenn hugs his sister again. He feels her belly and pauses, “You're pregnant? " 

 

“It's a long story, " She giggles, “Trust me, Max and I were just as surprised!*

 

“Maxwell is alive?!"

 

She laughs and he loves the sound, “Come on, baby bro. Everyone will love seeing you," Gloria wipes his face and smiles, “Now, " She faces the others, “Who's this? " 

 

Glenn smiles, “Gloria, this Rick, Lori and Carl Grimes. " He introduces everyone one by one and Gloria takes to Andrea and Lori quickly. She checks the children and adult for bites. “Alright! If everyone would follow me, we'll get you all settled." she claps her hands, “Welcome to the Safe Zone."

 

 

  Glenn looks for Daryl while Gloria leads the way and finds the Alpha looming in the background and he frowns a bit, but then notices the sun rising in the distance. Signalling the start of a whole new day. One that was looking up for their group. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little a short, but I have a lot coming up and had to cut this chapter into three( T ʖ̯ T). It was a monster! More next weekend or this Wednesday. 😋


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, a place where I can go, to take this off my shoulders, someone take me home. X Ambassadors, MGM and Bebe Rexha (Home) 

 

 

* * *

 

_**CH. 12 - HOME** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Daryl**

 

 

 

 

 

  Daryl walked with the others from a distance as he took in his surroundings.The Safe Zone was actually real and it was protected. The main reason they came here. Wide areas that were now alive with people, vehicles, boarded up, were mowing about as the fence opened and they drove on, over bodies that had been yet to move. Alphas got to clean up as some stood watch. A few children ran past, giggling as if the world around them wasn't complete shit. Carl and Sophie looked at this with wide, hopeful eyes. Lori held onto Rick as if she couldn't believe her eyes and he didn't blame the female. In front them, leading their group, was a pregnant Beta, by the name of Gloria; Gloria Rhee-Hills. 

 

 

She was a strong Beta female with waves of black hair that shined with the rising sun, much like Glenn's. She had a smile, like Glenn's, that filled out her cheeks and observant black eyes. Her clothes did nothing to hide her pregnancy and she held an armed rifle as she strolled about, giving them a tour of the area and talking to Glenn. They walked a bit and Daryl noticed the large amount of spacing this place had. But, this was far from it all. Gloria walked them to a low step and they went down. Thick, iron doors slid open. More survivors, much like themselves, were up and about. There was lighting and room for eating areas.The room carries for what seemed like ages and rectangular lights hang, dimly lighting the place. There's tables in one area. Another three hallways, all are labeled and sectioned off. There was a corner with a red cross on it and another with food. 

 

Lori was the one to ask, “How? How do you have electricity?"

 

 

“There's a stadium nearby, it's solar powered and the Mayor, rest his soul, had its powered sent here, to this bomb shelter. We use a handful at nights and even less at day, to preserve what we got." Gloria says. “We're able to power running water, medical machines and those stun lights you all got a taste of. Plus, we got a bunch of generators."

 

“How long have you all been here? " Glenn then asks. 

 

“A year and some months." Gloria Continues to the group, “All unmated Omegas are sectioned off to their own quarters, same goes for unmated or unbonded Alphas. Any couples will get their own rooms near their children. Betas are allowed to sleep where they like but, there are still house rules." Gloria turns on her heels. “The Medical Bay is there, " She points to Red Crossed area. “And there is the Cafeteria. You get two meals a day and showers are in each gender or mated sections for privacy." She nods to Lori, “You wanna get a check up?"

 

Lori gaps, “How'd you know?" She feels her abdomen.

 

Gloria smirks, “I got my own jellybean, as you can see. I know the signs." She nods over to the Bay, “Come on," She pauses as a Beta male, chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Glenn suddenly jumps the male into a hug and is spun around. Daryl suppresses a growl at the act as Glenn smiles. The Beta male ruffles his hair. 

 

“If it isn't little Glenny! " 

 

Glenn rolls his eyes, “Ugh, I didn't miss the nickname."

 

“In all seriousness, I'm so glad to see you, Glenn."

 

“It's good to see you too, Max. " Glenn slips away, “And, I'm gonna be an Uncle!" The joy is prominent in Glenn's features. 

 

The male laughs, “Yeah, I'm glad you're here, Glenny."

 

 

He goes to his mate and slides his arm around her waist then, Gloria proceeds to introduce the male as her Mate, Maxwell Hills. Max nods and smiles to all of them before he suggests for some of them to come with him and settle down. Jacqui and Dale with Carol, Sophia and Amy and Andrea decide that's best for now. Daryl hovers around as Gloria continues on and the rest leave. Gloria takes them to the Medic Bay, pushing a curtain open and disturbing a female Doctor that was taking notes. The female, Daryl scents, is an Alpha and he straightens when she does, only time back down when he notes the mating bite on her neck and the familiar scent she radiates. 

 

 

   The Doc freezes and Glenn nods, tears reforming as he clashes into the female, the Doc hugging him back while Gloria takes it in with a smirk. The female, Daryl realises is Dr. Rhee, Glenn's sister- second older sister? And the woman who scent the message of the radio. She's tall, almost as tall as him and has her hair cut short at her neck, it's brown but, glossy and her eyes are wise and brown, with marked brows and soft caramel skin. She hugs Glenn's face in her hands as if she needed a moment to save every detail and then she's crying again, hugging his face into her chest until Glenn is flushed and his ears are red. Gloria breaks it up in time for two other Betas to enter. 

 

 

 The first Beta, Daryl observed is shorter than Glenn, possibly the same height as Gloria and she has salt and peppered hair that reaches her neck with almond shaped, brown eyes and soft features. She's saying something to her husband, another Beta Male that's almost Daryl's height and lean like Glenn. Brown hair is streaked with grey and his dark eyes wrinkle at the corners.The pair notices them and like their daughters, they freeze. Glenn's Mother covers her mouth as a gasp breaks free. She has to dress back into her Mate, who holds her steady as he stares right at his son. The mated pair reach out and Glenn steps forward for them to take him into another crushing hug. Lori and Rick look on with soft smiles meanwhile Daryl tries to find the happiness he should be feeling for the kid. 

 

 

   Instead, he wants to be selfish. And he's back to despising himself for it. He wants to take Glenn from around all these people and lock him up in a room where he could have his way with him. Fuck that's not like him and Glenn would kick him in the balls of he ever voiced that thought but, God dammit, after this morning, he couldn't help it. When he had to stand there and smell Glenn's fear and hopeless, he was ready and willing to massacre those Walkers with his bare hands if he hand to, just to avoid that feeling from the Omega ever again. Then, he would wrap him in up into his arms and his scent with the help of his seed, to comfort the Omega and assure him that nothing would ever harm him. Not on his watch, he'd rather die than have anything happen to Glenn. And that fact didn't scare him as much as it should. 

 

 

It was just, in that moment, when Glenn was crying and apologising, he couldn't help but think about what he had with him. How quick his Alpha side had bonded and how he was fine with it. More than fine with it, he- he even liked  Glenn. And everything about the damn Omega; his stupid hat and bed ridden hair, those dimple when he smiled and they way his eyes lit up whenever he pleased Daryl. He'd thought about how much he wanted to see that more and how he wouldn't mind more days walking up to a petite, soft body. How he'd kill to see that smile once more, feel him once more. And that wasn't Daryl's Alpha side there. It has been all him. All him willing to protect someone other kin; someone other than Merle. Someone, he deemed worthy of his protection. 

 

 

  Someone he deemed kin. 

 

 

“Oh, Glenn, my baby, my baby boy, you're safe, I - I can't believe it! " There was sobs from the Mother, “We-we thought the worst!" 

 

Glenn shakes his head, “It's fine, it's okay, I get it." He smiles at them both. “ I'm just glad that you all are alright. Is-is Gwen here? "

 

“She's here," His Sire says, his eyes redden, “She's helping with training."

 

“I-I can't believe it, you're all alive and- I'm so sorry! I couldn't get to you sooner-"

 

Gloria touches the kid's arm, “It's fine, Glenny," She nudges him, “Look alive, baby bro. " 

 

The older Beta couple finally spots them, “Oh, Glenn, who's this?" His Dad asks. 

 

“This is some of the members from the group I'm with. The rest went with Max. Mom and Dad, this is Rick, Lori and Carl Grimes." His family shakes hands with the Grimes, Daryl steps off a bit, not wanting the attention that follows. “And, Daryl Dixon." Glenn meets his eyes, flushing slightly and Daryl just nods to the Rhee family. After all, he was not the socialising type. "He- They, helped me make it this far."

 

 

Gloria watches him for a bit and he catches her staring. He meets her eyes and she doesn't back down until someone calls her. Giselle Rhee smiles at Lori and asks her to sit on the checking table. Daryl takes that as his que to leave. He hangs his cross bow round his neck and just walks, until he finds himself at the Alpha section. 

 

 

 ~

 

 

  A shower was one of the rarities these days and Daryl would enjoy it. He hasn't have a proper shower in months. The muck and grime that comes off turns the water brown and he stays in the water long enough for his fingers to prune. Eventually, he comes out and finds fresh cloths on the medium bed in the room he picked and scented. It was simple and pale in colour. All that mattered was that he had a place to rest when the time comes. Daryl pulls on the sweatpants, feeling a little awkward as it's been more than a year since he's been in one. Then, he puts on the shirt, glaring at the sleeves while he ties on his boots. 

 

 

He proceeds to the eating area, where he finds everyone else from his group, eating and chatting with the Rhees. Daryl takes a seat but, feels naked without his Bow. He refuses to let that stop him as the food is passed round. He grabs a Styrofoam plate and takes from some of dishes, glad that there was some fine meat to indulge on. He listens in on as Dale asks about their Vehicles which they left on the Highway. 

 

 

“Oh, those. We got those in the garage for ya." Gloria replies while her Mate talks with Glenn's Father. Glenn sits right next to his Mother and is only some feet away from Daryl. However, it feels like miles. Gross, he was turning into _those_ type of Alphas. Daryl almost shivered at the thought. He sneaks glances as Glenn, and smirked when he caught the Omega peeping at him. Beside him, Gloria raised an brow and narrows her eyes at Daryl. The Alpha stares back, until the female backs down and focuses her attention elsewhere. 

 

 

  Then Daryl goes to thinking. 

What if Gloria didn't like him? He really shouldn't give a fuck, but this was Glenn's family and he had to make a good impression right? Wasn't that what normal Alphas did when they showed interest in an Omega? They impress the family and earn their respect in order to continue the courting. Daryl suppresses a groan, was he seriously over thinking this? But, what would they think of him? Would they look at him and think he was too bad for Glenn? Would they not approve and what did that mean for him and Glenn? What about his age, he was in his thirties and Glenn was ten or more years younger than him, would they think him not fit for Glenn? Fucking hell, Daryl stabs the piece of meat in front him and T-Dog, beside him flinches. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I wanna thank all those that have stayed and love this book! It means a lot that you leave love and comments for me! Thank you so much!(-^〇^-)


	14. Be mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you. You can be my Daddy tonight. Lana Del Rey (Be my Daddy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some rough sex and kinks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**CH.13- BE MY DADDY  ** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Glenn was happy.

 

Truly, he was. Then, why did he feel like there was something was missing? He had his family back and everyone from the group was safe once again. Glenn should be ecstatic, over the roof for this, however, he couldn't help the feeling like he needed more. Specifically, more of Daryl with him right now. He sat beside his sister and Mom, and was only a few seats away from where Daryl was but, it was too much for some reason. He couldn't help himself as he peeped across the table, occasionally meeting the Alpha's blue eyes and it helped him to relax. 

 

Glenn glanced around at everyone else that seemed to be fitting in well. T-Dog and Dale were chatting over the food and Glenn got bits of being about the showers. He'd admit, it was nice to be clean again. Shane and Andrea were talking together while Amy and Sophia enjoyed a home-cooked meal. Carl and Lori were also eating with Rick and Jacqui. Max, his brother in law, sat across from Gloria and kept a watchful eye over his mate and family. Giselle had checked Lori and the pup, assuring her that all she needed was some good rest and to take on less stress. Giselle promised to check the others tomorrow as Glenn's parents thanked Rick and the others for keeping him safe. 

 

 

“Really, we don't deserve any thanks, actually," Rick says, “Glenn knows how to handle himself and he ran into Atlanta many times for supplies." 

 

Giselle laughs, “Glenn? Running? What have you done to my brother?"

 

  Gloria snickers beside him and he rolls his eyes. Okay, so he was a techy and a nerd, that didn't mean he couldn't something more, especially in a time where there wasn't any technology. 

 

“I worked as a pizza delivery guy for some time, so I got good at it, " He tells his parents, “And I learned Atlanta while I was at it, so it made things easier."

 

Max sips some freshly squeezed juice, “I gotta see this to believe it," 

 

“Har, har." He snarks just as his parents tell them to cool it with the teasing. 

 

 

  Mom rubs his arm and he looks at her. It had taken him some time to get used to seeing her all over again. He remembers the last time he'd seen her it was for New Year's that year and the last time he'd heard from her was on Valentine's Day, she'd called to see if he had someone special, which he had proceeded to tell her, no. In the time he spent sitting here, he'd asked so many questions. She had apparently picked up her practices again and was helping Giselle in the Medic Bay. Which he figured was a good idea. Their Dad was in charge of keeping the order around here, with Gloria and Giselle. They had formulated simple rules such as, if you were bit, you weren't allowed in. It was harsh but, that was the reality today. Unmated Omegas and Alphas sleep in their designated quarters. Mated or bonded pairs sleep together near any of their children. Betas are free to sleep separately or together. 

 

 

Glenn checked Daryl again and pleased to see he was talking to T-Dog. Not much and it didn't look harsh so, it made Glenn smile. 

 

“You're sleeping with him."

 

Glenn jumps in his seat at Gloria's words. His sister raised a brow, “You keep looking for him and he keeps looking for you. "

 

Glenn blushed and makes sure his Mother is still talking to Rick before he says anything. “Uh, yeah." He could feel the blood rushing to his cheek. 

 

“You've bonded." 

 

Glenn frowns, “What?"

 

“It's strong too, isn't it. You feel the pull right, you want him even now?"

 

Glenn's eyes widen and he looks around again. Jesus, how could she just say things like that so casually? He feels like he's going to burst into flames. His mother noticed. 

 

“Oh, baby are you alright? Did you get pepper in your's?"

 

Glenn nods and sips his juice for added effect while Gloria smirks. “What are you afraid of, if you want him, go get him."

 

“I'm not afraid, " He assures her, and she just scoffs. 

 

“Yeah you are, you're worried about what Ma and Pa would think. What we would think. I'm guessing it's due to his age and the circumstances." 

 

 

Glenn flushes. 

  Ugh, he should have known Glory would be the one to see him through. So, that was true. He did have a fear that his parents wouldn't approve of Daryl. And not because of his age or anything, he was afraid they'd just see that outer exterior he uses to shield himself and they wouldn't want him with someone so rough or dangerous. He didn't have a problem with Daryl's age, sometimes it was even sexy, but he had a feeling that his Pa would. In his eyes, Glenn was still a naive Omega and he'd think of Daryl the worst, which he didn't want. Glenn wasn't worried about what his sisters would think, they knew him more than his Pa and would trust his judgement however, his Ma was a different topic. Glenn was her baby and she'd probably kill Daryl if she knew the full extent of their relationship. 

 

 

“I'm...a little worried." 

 

“Glenn," His sister says gently, “You know I have your back and I can tell, that Daryl over there, cares about you, more than he'd liked to admit." She smiles, mischievously, “You got yourself an ‘Alpha Alpha' Glenn, look at you. And look at those biceps, damn and those eyes. "

 

Glenn glares at Gloria who laughs, “I don't want your male, baby brother. He's all yours." She nudges him. 

 

Glenn nods and backs off, “Um, if anyone needs me, I'll be in his room." 

 

Gloria looks like she's holding in a holla. Instead, she nods with that sly smile. “Go get 'em, tiger."

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Glenn makes sure no one sees him as he follows far behind Daryl into the Alpha section. Daryl heads into his room and Glenn slips in, only to slammed into the door and kissed harshly. Glenn moans and sinks his fingers into thick hair, rubbing his body against Daryl's. The Alpha snarls and breaks the kiss. 

 

 

“You think I wouldn't smell you?" Daryl's voice is husky and wiggles against him. “Hm, smellin' liked that?"

 

“Like what?" Glenn breaths. 

 

“Like yer want me,"

 

Glenn meets darkened blue eyes, “I do," He nips at the Alpha's lip. “I missed you." 

 

 

Daryl slides his hand below Glenn's ass and hikes him up, making Glenn giggle and wrap his legs around the male's waist. He kisses the Alpha, indulging in feel of his tongue erection against his stomach. Glenn is dropped into the bed with a gasp. Daryl prowls over him and bites at his navel, belly and hips, before pulling off Glenn's jersey. Glenn fumbles with the stupid buttons of the Alpha's shirt, then slid it off big shoulders and bulging arms. He purrs when Daryl licks at his nipples, bucking off the bed. 

 

 

“Ohh, yesss." Glenn bites his lip and looks down as Daryl suckles and pinches his buds. “More, Daryl."

 

“Impatient little thing," The Alpha growls and feels his way up Glenn's waist and belly. 

 

 

Glenn's spreads his legs and Daryl sinks in between, grinding his erection which earns a whine from the Omega. Glenn's fingers travel down the Alpha's back and press into the older male's ass, urging him on. Daryl growls near his neck, having moved on from his nipples and licks Glenn's neck before peppering kisses. Glenn moans and moves one hand to the Alpha's neck, pulling him up and stealing kisses. The open mouth kiss is hot and sloppy, Glenn moans into it. The Alpha presses against him, making Glenn gasp and melt, slick leaking from his hole and his scent beckoning Daryl on. The Alpha rises up and fumbles with his sweats as Glenn pants, patiently waiting. He licks his lips at the bulge. Daryl drops the sweat pants and Glenn keens for the sight. 

 

  The Alpha is hard for him and Daryl grips himself, stroking to lubricate which makes Glenn impossibly wetter. He touches himself, palming his leaking dick and rubbing the slit. Daryl snarls low and it sends shivers throughout the Omega's being. He pinches at his hard nipple and moans Daryl's name. 

 

 

“Fuck, yer gonna be the death of me, boy. "

 

 

Glenn rolls over onto his stomach and braces himself on his knees. He looks over his shoulder and wiggles his ass, before reaching back and spreading himself. He feels the cool air over his winking hole just as Daryl growls. 

 

 

“Fuck me." He blushes, “Please,"

 

Control seems to snap for the Alpha and he mounts Glenn, pushing him down at the nape. Glenn keens at the heavy hand, then yelps when the hot, head of Daryl's cock breach his rim. He gasps at the stretch, but pushes back, yelping at the delicious feeling. Daryl lets out a rumble and holds his hips, keeping Glenn still as he sinks all those fat, inches in. Glenn's mouth drops open and he feels so fucking full. And it's so good, so deep that he feels his Alpha's cock in his throat. He clenches, squeezing the Alpha in, revelling in the twitching, hot, hard appendage inside him. He begs, for anything, for something. He just wants it all. 

 

“Glenn, fuck, yer such greedy boy." Daryl hisses and pulls out, almost all the way, before he slams in. 

 

Glenn doesn't know what causes the word to slip out but, what follows makes him note to use it again. The Omega pulls the sheets and undulates his waist, seeing stars when Daryl pounds his prostate. He knows he's loud, but he doesn't care and so does Daryl. He begs and moans, sweat trickling down his body. Daryl's big hand slide up and down his body before it settles in his hair and pulls. It was then that Glenn keens out the word. 

 

 

“Daddy, yes!" 

 

 

Daryl's thrusts stutter and Glenn gasps, covering his mouth. Tears of pleasure pooling in his eyes. 

 

“What was that?" Daryl's hips slow down, “What did you call me, Glenn?"

 

Glenn shakes his head and bites his hand. Daryl growls and leans down to push away the hand and kiss his nape. He gives a rough thrust, Glenn gasps and he grabs Glenn's hands, holding him down. “Say it, boy." The Alpha snarls. 

 

Glenn moans, “Uh uh," He shakes his head and Daryl thrusts harder. Glenn's voice hitches.

 

Daryl pauses, “If you don't say it, we'll stop here." 

 

“No, no, please Daryl." He begs, twisting around to feel. 

 

“Then say it, boy. I'll give it to ya how you want it." 

 

Glenn blushes, “... Daddy..? "

 

“Hmm, yes?" The Alpha practically purrs and Glenn slicks around his cock. 

 

“Please fuck me, Daddy." 

 

Daryl raises and releases Glenn's hands to tug his hair and drill into him. Glenn gasps at the strength, his whole body vibrant with need. Daryl does as he promised and fucks him. Another calloused hand rests on his ass and spreads him. Glenn flushes and looks back. Daryl licks his lips, fangs unsheathed as he ploughs in and pulls out just to slip in again and again. Thick cock slick from the Omega and slipping in with ease. Glenn feels his body shake as he grows near his climax. Daryl kneads his ass cheeks as their bodies continue to make absurd sounds rival to the lewd moans that Glenn releases. 

 

“Oh, Daddy, therethere, please! Yes, Daddy! "

 

“You like that, boy?" 

 

Glenn twists to meet Daryl's eyes and nods frantically, he reaches and spreads himself slightly, dark hair stuck to his face. “I want you to fill me up, Daddy. Cum inside me," He pants, enjoying how Daryl's eyes dilate with lust. “Please Daddy, cum for me. I want it so bad. Give it to me."

 

“Such a fucking good boy." 

 

Daryl reaches down to kiss Glenn and slide his hands in the Omega's. Glenn feels the change and gasps when Daryl groans, his seed squirting inside his channel and Glenn milks him as he spills on his stomach. Daryl thrusts slightly as he empties inside Glenn, the Omega purring and petting his hair. 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

A few moments later, Glenn is laying on Daryl's chest, a sheet lazily draped over his and Daryl's body. He traces a finger on the male's chest. Daryl hums. 

 

 

“What?" Glenn asks. 

 

“I uh," He shifts around a bit, “I was thinking about, y'know, us."

 

“Oh? "

 

“Yeah, I was wondering...if you'd like," Daryl huffs and looks everywhere else but at Glenn, “I dunno, you wanna, be mine?" The Alpha looks at him as Glenn sits up with a coy look. “Not like mine, mine. I could never own an Omega, yeah. I was wondering if-"

 

Glen smiles, “I would love to." 

 

Daryl blinks and shuts up. Blinks again before he sighs, “Hell, that was harder than it seemed."

 

 

Glenn laughed and kisses the male before settling in again. He falls asleep and for the first time in ages, he dreams. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (･ิω･ิ)ノ


	15. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know we are one; it's me and you- Jaymes Young
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**CH. 14- ~~WHAT IS LOVE?~~** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Glenn_

 

  

 

 

 

 

Glenn is tackled into a great hug once again. This time, it's by his second eldest sister Gwen. She wipes away any tears and bounces happily. He wants to cry with her as feelings overwhelm him. 

 

 

“I-I can't believe it! You're here and- and alive! Oh my God, Glenn we thought you- we thought we lost you and we-"

 

He hugs her as she breaks down. “It's fine Gwen. I'm here now."

 

 

  Gwendolyn is some years older than him and a bit taller than him with almond eyes and brown hair in a pony tail. She's in a sports bra and leggings that reach about her waist and highlights her figure. She was a nurse in training the last time Glenn heard from her, working with Giselle most of the time. She had some experience with fighting, since she decided to learn it as a hobby during her teen years and so, she was responsible for training others to protect themselves from others; alive others that would do anything to survive. She carried herself with confidence, like most Alphas and asked Glenn anything and everything about what happened. 

 

He got from her, how his family managed to get to the Safehold. Apparently, Gloria and her mate where expanding their business chain and were moving some supplies here. It was then that the Walkers began to spread to here and the Mayor sent everyone to the bomb shelter. Before that, he assigned all the solar power from the stadium to here, for the community. Gwen was abled to contact Gloria, the Gwen found their parents and Giselle. With the help of a shuttle bus that was heading here, they got here safely but, not without struggles and sacrifice. 

 

In turn, Glenn tells her how he survived so long. He was somewhat reluctant to tell her about Daryl but, it wasn't like she wouldn't figure it out soon. Before he got to that, he finished up on how he saved Rick, he got stuck with Daryl and the Greenes. She teased him about him running, as she couldn't believe it till she saw it. Glenn rolled his eyes.

 

 

“In all seriousness, baby bro, I'm glad you're alive. I-I couldn't stand the thought of you...being one of those things or-or worse, as an Omega out there, alone-"

 

“Hey, I take offense to that, I can hold my own. I actually did for some time before I was found by Andrea and the others."

 

“Really?"

 

“Yep, found a shop and boarded it up, Andrea and the others got in trying to get supplies." 

 

“How long were you there?"

 

“Hmmm. Not sure, some months?" 

 

“Wow," She chuckles, “Look at you, a brave lil bro I got here."

 

Glenn smiles, “I wasn't always, i-I, when I first saw those things and the army tried fighting them off, i-I had seen so much death within that time that, I just had to accept this and- and survive, y'know. "

 

She pats his back, “Yeah," She looks off at the trees, “I know."

 

There was some quiet among them before Gloria waddles over. She smiles at them and sits. “Have you told her yet?"She blurts. 

 

Glenn flushes, “Hey! I was getting to that. "

 

Gwen frowns, “Told me what? "

 

Glory laughs and wiggles her brows, “You wouldn't believe it, Gwen. Our little Gen has got himself quite the Alpha."

 

Gwendolyn gasps, “What? No!" She punches Glenn playfully, “Gen, you got yourself an Alpha?! Who!?"

 

“Uh, before I tell you, you have to keep it from Dad, I want to tell him on my own terms." 

 

Gwen nods, eyes sparkling and Glenn realises how much he missed her. How much he missed them all. 

 

 

“It's Daryl. You know, the Daryl that I was stuck with? "

 

“Him!? Oh My! I saw him earlier, he's so mysterious, " She snickers, “But, damn Glenny, you got yourself an Adonis. He's quite the looker, might wanna keep a lock on that." She winks and Glenn groans. “How'd you managed to get that? You better introduce us soon, Glenn. Plus, he seems useful, saw him with a Crossbow. Got yourself a hunter, huh?"

 

Gloria is laughing and Glenn pouts. “I hate you guys."

 

 

  Glenn leaves them to gossip and over the next few days, he bonds all over again with his family. His Dad helps him get some books to read in his free time and he learns that Lori is almost three months. She's not showing a whole lot but has gained weight, as did the others. But, not much since Gwen is in charge of keeping everyone fit. Glenn gets his own dose of exercise with Daryl nearly every day. And oh, he loves it. Like right now. 

 

He wakes up flush against Daryl and rubs his body on Daryl's before he rises. The Alpha is still deep in sleep and Glenn's knows he needs it after all they've been through. He gets up and rummages around for his clothes. Eventually, he gives up when he finds the shirt that Daryl wore. Glenn sniffs it and sighs, then the throws it on and glances at the cross bow near the bed head. He wanders around the room, unconsciously scenting it before he makes his way to the showers. A few Alphas raise their eyebrows at him then, carry on when the catch Daryl's scent. Glenn now realises what the big deal is when he gets back to Daryl's room. 

 

  He smells like Daryl and he's openly wearing the Alpha's clothes; nothing else. The shirt reaches his thighs and sags at his shoulders, showing off the love marks on his neck. He doesn't shower and instead heads back to the room, Daryl let's out a snore and Glenn sits at the edge of the bed. The Alpha shifts and groans then, his flinches awake. Glenn reaches forward to soothe the male, cupping his face and kissing him softly. Daryl's hand slides over Glenn's thighs and he grips them, pulling Glenn nearer and rolling on top of the Omega. Glenn gasps then, hums when chaste kisses are pressed on his neck and cheeks, lastly on his lips. Glenn wraps his arms around the older male's neck. He smells the spike in Daryl's scent but, it's not sexual more on the calm and comfortable side, his scent follows, sweet and relaxed. Daryl fits between his legs, resting drowsily. 

 

 

“Daryl, come on, we gotta get up."

 

Glenn hears a groan, “No, "

 

“Yes, we have to help around, today."

 

 

  The Alpha sighs and rolls onto his back, Glenn sits up. Daryl's hair is longer, he finds, and it's actually a light brown now cleaned, with bangs growing out and a stubble of chin hair, he remembers the feeling of it just now and the night before. The light beard is peppered with grey and he blushes, sliding onto Daryl's lap. Daryl's blue eyes dilate and a smirk forms, that dimple to the right showing. Rough hands grip his thighs as he rolls his hips. 

 

 

“What's got into you?" The Alpha breathes, “Smelling so good, boy."

 

“You," Glenn slips his hands over waves of hard stomach muscles, finally resting on Daryl's pecs. “I like the hair and- and," He feels warm in his cheeks, “the grey in your beard, is kinda hot." 

 

Daryl grinds up and Glenn pants, bare skin against Daryl's. “Oh, yeah? You like it a lot, don't ya? What a bad Omega I got here, huh, liking older Alphas."

 

Glenn feels so hot as he purrs. He does like it, he loves that Daryl's older, wiser, both rough and gentle, tamed and wild. He likes it so much more than he should. And it's possibly why he said...that, the last night. 

 

 

“Wanna ride you, " He moans and braces himself. “Huh, Daddy, please let me."

 

 

Daryl growls and Glenn becomes aware of the thick length, pressing against his cheeks. And he wants it. Oh, God he wants it. Glenn wiggles his hips and rises for Daryl to position himself, once done, Glenn leans over to kiss the Alpha. Daryl enters him then causing Glenn to keen into the kiss, loving the stretch of Daryl's cock, filling him. He pants and sits back, making Daryl spew curses. He feels eager, so hot and needy that sweat dribbles down his forehead and his hole slicks, easing Daryl's journey. He tightens and wiggles, Daryl's cock brushing inside him. 

 

 

“Fuck, Glenn!"

 

“Hmm, Alpha." Glenn hums and rises, almost completely off Daryl's cock before sliding back down. His eyes roll back at the immense pleasure that tackles him when his prostate meets the Alpha's big cock. He moans for Daryl, “So, good. Such a big cock, love it so much. "

 

Daryl growls low, blue eyes darkened to night skies. “Dammit Glenn, you're making control real hard 'ere." 

 

Glenn purrs, bouncing faster, chasing that release. He cries out, threading one hand through his hair as Daryl tweaks one of his nipples. Glenn twitches, his dick flapping and leaking. Alpha palms him and strokes him quickly, rubbing the head and thrusting to meet Glenn's bouncing. 

 

“Fuck!"

 

“Yes, yes yes yes, give it to me, Alpha! Want that knot. Fill me up, knot me good, Daddy! Cum inside me!"

 

 

Daryl's growl makes Glenn submit, slowing down his riding and the Alpha takes his hips, rises and leans against the bed head, Glenn whines at the change. The Alpha thrusts suddenly and Glenn jacks up, wrapping his arms around the male's neck, his nipples hardening at the cool air and lack of attention. Glenn throws his head back and moans, feeling his teeth ache as little pricks of fangs unsheathe. He feels his thighs shake as his climax draws near, tightening his channel and his stomach. He gyrates his waist as much as possible, drooling out all sorts of filthy words for Daryl to praise him about.

 

 

“Knot, give me your knot-" He bounces, weakly, “Please Daddy." 

 

 

Daryl succumbs to Glenn's needs and spills, filling Glenn's channel with his seed. The Omega gives a choked gasps, feeling wet heat, splash his walls and a fat knot twitch inside him. 

 

 

 

  Glenn blinks awake again and frowns. Daryl is nowhere to be seen however, he could smell the Alpha and definitely feel him. He's suddenly bombarded with the memories of his engagements. He flushes, what the hell got into him? He giggles, Daryl has, that's what. Glenn moves out of the bed and finds that he's sore then, he feels something run down his leg. He shivers only to feel a change in the room and looks toward the door. Daryl's hair is still dripping and the towel round his waist is low. He flushes and rises off the bed. 

 

Ever since Daryl asked him to be his, he's been very diligent in taking care of Glenn. Sometimes, he brings him food and feeds him. It's an old tradition that Glenn used to see his parents do. With Daryl, it makes him blush. Not only that, but the Alpha seeks attention. It's very adorable. Tough Dixon male wanting Glenn to stay at nights to cuddle or just talk. Since Glenn hasn't gotten the nerve to tell his Dad as yet, he spends his time with Daryl, in secret. And the older male doesn't seem to mind. He asks Glenn a lot and Glenn is happy to answer, he's even learnt stuff about Daryl. Like about his Mom, Melanie and his Uncle Jessie, who was better man than his Father. 

 

  He finds out that Daryl, in fact, misses Merle. It makes Glenn feel a little helpless, because he knows there's a chance that Merle might be dead or worse. However, if he knows one thing, is that Merle's a Dixon and ain't nothing going to kill him but, him. At least, that's what he learnt from Daryl. 

 

Glenn goes to his Alpha and wraps his arms around his neck. Daryl hums and leans down for a kiss that Glenn so happily gives. He's never felt this content since the start of this war. Actually, he's never been this content. This type of joy was incredible, and all Daryl. Speaking of which, the Alpha hikes Glenn's legs up and Glenn yelps. He's dropped into the bed and then mounted. However, Daryl doesn't take him, he just holds him while Glenn pets damp hair. A tangle of limbs but, he's never felt so complete. 

 

 Glenn doesn't fight the thought that comes to mind. His hand falters in petting his Alpha but, he doesn't deny it. He's falling, he's probably been for some time and he doesn't know how to address it. He doesn't know when he's started these feelings- wait, yes, he does. It was back at the Greenes and they were fooling around with the horses. It was then that Glenn's heart at swell with happiness and he felt this content within him. It was then, that he had begin the fall for Daryl Dixon. However, he wasn't mad or afraid. He had loved every moment that he had spent with Daryl since that first night together. He had gotten to see so many different types of reactions from the older male and observe some of the most adorable things from him, as well as the sexiest. 

 

Glenn's Omega may have bonded with Daryl's Alpha, they may have imprinted, nonetheless, it was all Glenn that had begun to like him. It was all Daryl that had stuttered and and tripped over his words to ask Glenn to be with him. It was Glenn that trusted Daryl with his life, it was was Glenn that had thought they were going to die and had begged in his heart for more time with a male like this, so as to open his heart and find more together. It was Glenn that worried about Daryl when he went on hunts, fought Walkers and missed his brother. It was Glenn that loved Daryl's dimple, his sly smirk, his cold blue eyes, his both untamed and calming personas. It was Glenn that wanted to walk up to days like these, a lot more. 

 

 

  Glenn purrs, was this love? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure. Nobody but me, 'body but you, bodies together- Zayn Malik

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DARYL**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 The only reason he agreed to assist with the teaching of hunting skill was because he wanted to leave a good impression for Glenn's family. 

Daryl wouldn't be caught dead interacting with other humans if it wasn't for his Omega. There was also a bonus, not only was he strengthening his skill but also himself. Which pleased Glenn. Just a few days ago, Daryl had been instructing a group on some techniques in handling a Bow. Glenn seemed to enjoy watching him and not five minutes later he was being dragged away to a secluded corner where he had the Omega pressed into a wall. There was smooth sliding from there as Glenn had been wet for him, eager to be fucked. Which he so did. He had brought one of Glenn's legs up by holding it at his thigh and had to silence his lewd sounds with his other hand over his mouth. Then he proceeded to give the Omega what he wanted properly. Glenn had panted and looked for sloppy kisses while Daryl thrusted, his face buried in Glenn's neck as he took in that chocolate aroma. Almost too soon and Glenn was throwing back his head, cumming and tightening around the Alpha's cock. He didn't last much longer then. Since he had officially began courting the kid, his days had been mostly, that good. It was not all sex because Daryl wanted to prove to be good enough for Glenn. 

 

  So, that's how he became a teacher alongside Gwen and Gloria. Though Gloria was pregnant and mostly helped at the Med Bay, she seemed to be hovering over Daryl's work for the past two weeks. Gwen, who he learnt was Glenn's youngest sister and was the closet to him. She was a tough Beta female with short, dark hair and almond eyes that sparkled with mischief. She was a hardworking female with a determination that was rare but, strong in the Rhee family. She was the only Rhee that he could hold a conversation with and only because he had to. Glenn had assured him that his sisters where the least of his worries. Glenn's parents whom he had last spoken to a week ago, for a mandatory check up, was what he was sure he had to be careful around. They being Betas did not change that fact. Any parent would be worried about their Omega child if they were in a relationship with an arrogant, jerk. Not to mention that he had Glenn's sisters' eyes on him, he was beginning to think that they knew or had at least had some of their own suspicions. He knew that Glenn wanted some time to tell his parents and Daryl was is no rush; if it were him and he had to tell Merle and his Dad, he would need a whole lifetime and more. And he had no way on what to do once Glenn did tell his family. He could already imagine the hate he would receive and he honestly did not want that. If he was to be with Glenn, he wanted to have the familys' respect and blessing 'cause he was still very traditional. 

 

Either way, things have been good. Now safe within the zone, he had time to focus on a lot of things including where he was going with the courtship. Daryl grew up by his Father and Merle's hand but, he was raised by Melanie Dixon and knew how he was to treat any Omega; with respect that they deserved. And for a whole month, he'd been a trying to make mends within the group they came with, slowly but surely. With Glenn he began to show a relaxed side of himself and avoided making himself useless. Since things like gifts were scarce, Daryl made Glenn his own from the ivory he took from a buck he hunted. He spent two nights carving a tiny arrow that he hooked to a chain he had, the only valuable thing that he had left and presented to Glenn a week ago, under the stars. Glenn had gasped and thanked him for it the promptly proceeded to put it on. Since then, he had never taken it off. Daryl had been so relieved. he didn't have the slightest clue what Glenn would like as a gift but, he had recalled from his early days by his mother that it had to be something from the heart- very much unlike him, yes- but worth it. Soon enough, any flower he found while hunting, he'd bring back for Glenn. At nights, he'd let the Omega cuddle him-which he really did not mind, as much as he shouldn't- he even grew out his hair a bit just for the Omega. He was really becoming one _those_ type of Alphas. 

 

Not only that did he have time to think on but, also the possibility of finding Merle. Still, with they way things were going, he didn't want his brother coming in the way of that. And that was the problem, Merle was his brother and he was alive, Daryl was sure that I could not have so easy to get rid of him. Next, was Glenn who would be very upset if Daryl went out looking for his brother. Not only was it risky but, Merle had been an asshole to Glenn and the others, bringing him back, especially now when he was courting Glenn and trying to stay on the good side of the Rhee family, would not be the best idea. He had to think though, if it were him out there, he was sure that Andrea or any Omega for that manner would not stop Merle from going after his baby brother. Daryl just had to get that idea past Glenn now. Not too hard, right?

 

 

"You know, I would think that by now, I would know the man that my son is sleeping with," 

 

 

Daryl flinched and looked around as Glenn's Father, Obadiah made his way over. 

 The Beta raised a brow while Daryl put down the rag he had been using to clean his Bow. He was a little shell-shocked as he had pictured many times how they would tell Glenn's parents about them, however he never saw it this way and if he did, it usually did not end well. Daryl stood as the male finally approached him, he was sure he could handle this. For fuck sake, he killed things on a daily bases. Talking to a parent about their child that he was sleeping should be easy- maybe he should not have said it like that. Obadiah gave him a look that was similar to disappointment. Fuck, he had thought that they weren't obvious and it Betas could not pick up on Alpha scents. 

 

 

"What, did you think I would not notice your Alpha scent all over my son? You must think so low of me."

 

Daryl froze, he could smell Alpha pheromones? "What..?"

 

The man laughed, "I have worked in Fire Authorities for years boy, if I can't tell an Omega from an Alpha scent then, I surely did not deserve to be Chief. You thought I wouldn't pick up on my own sons' scent changing? He reeks of your sperm."

 

Daryl held in the shook but was far too proud by that line than he should be. 

 

 "Tell me something; why the hell should I let this continue?" 

 

Daryl growled, "Glenn is more than capable of making his own decisions."

 

The Beta steps closer and though he has to look up, he radiates anger. "And look where that got him." he practically hisses, "You are what, forty?-"

 

"Thirty seven."

 

"I do not care, you're too old for my son and obviously has some issues. I may be a Beta but, I can clearly see you are not as you play out to be. You are dangerous and I do not want the likes of you tainting him."

 

Daryl lets a snarl loose, " You think I don't know that shit, what the hell do you think I've been doing- " He sighs, "You don't have to remind me...sir. However, Glenn choose me and until I hear otherwise from him, I won't be going anywhere soon."

 

Obadiah clenched his teeth and Daryl takes up his Bow and bolts, then with one last glare he shrugs and leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_GLENN_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       Glenn woke up to a fever. He was breathless and had a sore throat. He tried to focus his senses on his surroundings however, he felt so weak and his body began to call out for one person. Glenn whined and rolled in the bed sheets, Sweat formed on his skin and warmth pooled low in his stomach. His eyes tracked the room and he took in the smell of his Alpha. He needed him here, with him; in him. Glenn rasped out a few words before he gave in and settled for taking off his clothes. Glenn cried out as he touched himself, the need to growing strong. The Omega finally realized what was happening to him. He never had a Mock Heat before but, it was quite similar to the actual ones. It was not as strong as his usual Fall Heats and only occurred to bring Omegas and their partners closer together as well as when the Omega was most comfortable with their potential mate. The problem was, he never expected this and did not know how he should react. He only had basic knowledge on Mock Heats as it was what he learned in high school. Omegas did not get pregnant during the and their scents only appealed to that of their bonded ones'. So, his sister had been right.

 

Glenn figured he should've expected this as things had began to look up for their group these past few weeks. It had now been an entire month that they had all been staying in the Safe Zone. Over time, they grew comfortable, Glenn helped with retrieving supplies while Daryl did his fair share of hunting and even mentoring alongside Gwen. He mostly taught archery and hunting though, Rick and Shane made themselves useful and got jobs as night-watchers. Carol and Jacqui helped in the Med bay while Lori, Amy and Andrea did their best to teach with Gloria and Gwen. Their days were less stressful even with the worry of Glenn's Dad finding out about Daryl and him, they had few injuries and even fewer deaths. Glenn even learned that there was another group from the zone outside searching for what they could and survivors. They had yet to return but he had been reassured that it was always very long trips. Speaking of trips, Glenn hears the door close and he practically moans when he catches whiff of his Alpha. Daryl, since he'd been getting the right amounts of nutrition this past month, had gotten thicker, even grown out his hair a bit more because Glenn liked it. Daryl was still rugged and hard muscles that Glenn knew by taste and touch, but he had filled out some more and Glenn loved it. 

 

  Loved him. 

The male let the crossbow slide off his shoulder and onto the floor, taking in the sight of needy Glenn. What Alpha could resist? Daryl visibly swallows and Glenn traces the movement, before he moans again with the scent of lusty, dominant male taking him over. Desire gripped him and he could not fight the instinct to present. Glenn rolled onto his belly and pushed his ass into the air, then spreading his ass cheeks, he begged for the older male's cock. However, Daryl was determined to please him the right way, though he could be rough, he was very diligent. So, Glenn could do nothing when the male came up behind him and there was a wet lick dragged against his rim. Glenn whimpered, eager for more, he pushed back, Daryl was not having it and held his waist whilst he continued his reign on Glenn's ass. The Omega only panted and clenched, a tongue pressing past his entrance. Glenn's hands went weak as he swayed and he had to brace himself on his hands, letting that stubble of chin facial hair tickle his cheeks and a skilled tongue violate his hole. 

 

 

"Taste so good Omega," Daryl husked and Glenn shivered.

 

 

 Daryl groped Glenn's thigh and watched as that slick escaped a winking, pink hole. Glenn flushed at being so open under such intense blue eyes, he cants his hips up, begging with the motion. A calloused hand slides up his belly and finds a perky nipple to tweak at. The Omega whines, Glenn feels too hot and impatient so he twists a bit onto his side, enough to watch Daryl. The Alpha lets him go by the waist then begins to nestle between Glenn's thighs. He moans and spreads his legs and makes a surprised gasp when a blunt head is pushed past his rim. He arches as he is filled to the brim, small sounds drooling out as he pulls at the sheets. Daryl gives him a growl and he purrs back, pleased by the stretch; by finally being filled with his Mate's cock. The sensation itself is enough for him to go wild on. His Alpha leans over and captures his mouth in an open mouth kiss, their tongues clashes and he brought his arms around Daryl's neck. Nails dug into thick hair and sweat formed between their sliding bodies. Sharp thrusts were all Glenn needed, he wrapped his legs round his Alpha's waist and moaned to the brutal pace, wet and squelching sounds rising between them.

 

 

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Daddy! Fuck- yess! Daryl-Da- uh!" Glenn was nipped at by his neck and his nipple was pinched, he flinched and groaned.

 

 

Daryl's thrust carried on; rough and short. While thick and strong muscles clenched under hard work. Dark hair stuck to their skin as Daryl's hips pistonned forward. Glenn was weak to the onslaught, he just cried out for more- Glenn froze up with a silent cry as his body jerked and slick squirted inside him making Daryl curse and groan. He panted through the anal orgasm, seeing stars. It was first for him put, he did not get the time to focus on that, Daryl had latched onto to his nipple bud and was suckling it. Blue eyes met his. 

 

 

" _Mine_."

 

 

Glenn's eyes rolled back when Daryl met his prostate once more and came, spilling onto their skin. Daryl grunted and Glenn feels hot liquid fill him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  _ **We're coming close to the end lovelies. 😢😢😢❤❤**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little late and that's because I have no phone and is using a very old laptop. Forgive me, It took me ages to complete this.


	17. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We smoked cigarettes, man no regrets. Wish I relive every word. We've taken different paths, traveled different roads...Kodaline~Brother.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**Daryl**  
_

 

 

 

 

__

__

__

Daryl had to leave Glenn, though it would not be for long and just for food, it had hurt to go. Every single instinct in him did not want him leaving Glenn. You could imagine the surprise when he had found Glenn in a Mock Heat, yes it wasn't to get him pregnant, but Daryl's Alpha had other plans and preferred to think it was so. And that turned him on more than he'd like to admit. The mere fact of his Omega, swollen from his seed because it had taken so life could be formed in the most intimate of ways. Yes, Daryl liked it a lot. But here he was, grabbing food from the kitchen at almost midnight when commotion starts up. His first thought is Glenn, he would be in Mock heat for the rest of the night and til morning, he had to get him away safely. Daryl watches as Gwen and Gloria make their way through the doors, almost casually. So, there wasn't any threat, Daryl sighed and was about to carry on with the food back to his room, when he just stopped and turned, then started towards the doors. Glenn was asleep and would be for the next thirty minutes, he has some time to make sure things were fine. He switches the bag of baked potato chips from his mouth to his arms. A lot of people had began to gather, including Glenn's parents and some from Grimes' group. Daryl makes out a- a tank?!

 

 

A full fledged war tank, painted all black and parked in the yard. Then, the top opens and out the hatch comes an Alpha male, a little ways older than him with dark hair, he smiles kindly at the people around them before he comes out, stands on the hood of the vehicle while a Beta female with waves of red hair is assisted out. Daryl frowns, he feels as though he'd met this woman before, but he doesn't get a moment to process from where, when someone else crawls out. Another Alpha, a male Daryl knew his whole life. Merle Dixon jumps down from the tank while the red his is introduced to the Safe zone, however he does not pick up on that. The only thing he thinks is 'Shit, Glenn is gonna be pissed.' as his brother makes his way around, as if he knew the place. Daryl notes his hand has been replaced by a knife. He looks over the faces as if they were the dirt beneath his boot and snares when he sees Rick.

 

 

"Well, look what we have here, the Sheriff huh? If you're here, where's my good for nothin' baby brother?"Merle's voice was the same strong and broken accent he had not missed. This was exactly what he did not need. Especially if Glenn's parents were to find out.

 

 

Daryl thinks about Glenn and knows if he says anything, he won't be able to return to his Omega tonight. Merle would most likely take on sniff of him and then beat the shit out of him or worse, try to hurt Glenn. The very thought made Daryl clench his hands into fists. He could deal with his brother's words; they were just words but, in this case, Merle would not hesitate to try and kick the shit out of the 'fag' in Daryl and Glenn. Omega or not, his brother could be an asshole. So he spins on his heel and walks right back to his room, with Glenn, right where he belonged. Daryl finds Glenn wrapped up and asleep. He thinks that would have to deal with Merle on a later date. right about now, Glenn was his major concern. Daryl walked to his bed side and took a moment to memorize Glenn's features. No matter how many time he work up to Glenn, he could never rid the feeling that this could all be a dream. Glenn slept silently, very rarely would he let out these cute snores and he coddled Daryl almost every night. The Alpha never expected to enjoy this all. Plus, Glenn was so kind and patient it was unbelievable; it was no wonder his dad wouldn't want the likes of Daryl ruining him. Glenn's dark lashes flushes and he takes a breath before his bourbon eyes opened.

 

 

"Brought ya a lil' somethin' to eat,"

 

Glenn groans, "Ugh, thank you. I feel like I could eat a horse. " Daryl hands him a bottled water then, jam sandwhich which his Omega eats uo. Daryl's Alpha keens at it. Proud to be providing for his Mate. "What's wrong?"

 

"What?" Daryl tilts his head.

 

"You smell...stressed?" Glenn's scent spiked sourly, "Is everything okay? What's wrong, are the others okay?-"

 

"Hey, hey. Calm down, you're making me more stressed...and everyone's fine...I guess."

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

Daryl looks at Glenn while he rubs neck, "It's...well it's...about Merle-"

 

 

The door is kicked open and Daryl's brother enters the room, absolutely fuming. Daryl is off the bed and grabbing his Bow, then aiming it towards any potential threats. Merle growls low and Glenn gasps, shrinking in the sheets. His Omega scent, still thick from the Mock heat hightens with fear and Daryl's Alpha sees red. His fangs bared, he growled back just as Rick and T-Dog with Shane comes running. Daryl knows his brother would react like this just didn't know he had it in him to stand up against his shit. Merle looks at Glenn, brows low and the smell of his anger continued to stress Glenn out, the Omega whimpered and tugged on Daryl's shirt seaking protection and comfort in this time.

 

 

"So, this is why you couldna looked for me huh, baby brotha? Too busy gettin' ya dick wet, eh."

 

Daryl doesn't lower his weapon, "I did look for you, was still lookin'. Walk away Merle, this ain't got nothin' to do with you."

 

"Bullshit, you liar." Merle's hand twitches, "You know wha' Pa would do if he knew you were a fag?"

 

"Well it's a good thing he's dead."

 

Merle steps forward and Daryl growls, "Don't. I don't care that we're blood Merle, I will shoot you."

 

"For the fuckin' yellow whore-"

 

Daryl lets the bow fall and exhales before he moved. It must have been too fast for Merle or his brother was drugged as usual, but he managed to grab his older Brother by the collar and slam his against the nearest wall, "If you ever call him that again, I'll-"

 

 

"Daryl?"

 

 

Daryl's eyes dilated and his head snapped towards Glenn. His Omega's scent was getting sweet again. Daryl lost every interest in his Brother until Merle had the gaul to growl in Glenn's direction. Daryl's Alpha snarled back at Merle, his brother looked away and he let him go to once again, join his Omega. Daryl was sure that Merle might be saying something but, his mind and cock were all now focused on one person. There was some shuffling and he heard the creak of the door closing before he mounted his Mate again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Merle**

 

 

 

 

 

 He heard the Omega moan as he was forced to leave his baby brother behind to fuck that chink.

 

    Merle could not believe it when he had heard from Grimes that his Brother was sleeping with the Chinese kid. He always thought that Daryl was looking for him and had long left behind that stupid group. That was not the case, instead, Daryl had been seduced by the kid and stayed behind for a good, warm fuck. He didn't even expect this. Yes, Daryl couldn't keep a relationship but Merle figured it was because he slept with most the girls and that Daryl was always busy Hunting or some shit. That still didn't mean his brother was a 'fag'. His Baby brother never liked men before and mostly Then again, Merle should have seen this. His Baby brother wasn't exactly a rule follower and often did not agree to his ways, especially their Pa's. Will Dixon would kill Daryl if he was alive and blame Merle for not watching and protecting his little brother from the unnatural lust of Male Omegas. Will was very strict in how his boys were. And though they weren't fully Christian, they had their beliefs about Male Omegas. 

 

Not only that but, the Omega managed to get under his brother so much that Daryl would dare to challenge and aim his bow at him. Merle has been or Daryl as much as he can but it's definitely more time than that Omega has been with him. So, he can't understand why his Brother would chose him over blood. Merle watched as Grimes and the black guy stares at him. He glares back and heads for his room, not having any time for their shit. He didn't have it in him to deal with them. He had to think about his baby brother and what to do about that Omega. Merle knew he should have left that group from the beginning and he wouldn't have to deal with this crap. He would find a good woman for his brother and Daryl would have been fine. But how would he deal with that kid? Daryl would protect him, especially since the kid was a Mock Heat. Fucking lil whore knew how to tie an Alpha down. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf


	18. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop, til I tell you, baby. Stay locked to the rhythm of the heart when you take control~ Ruelle- Hurts too Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I add more tags. Feminization because Male Omegas' anus is referred as a cunt.  
> Male Omegas squirt, it's just an anal orgasm and is the release of slick, but less sticky.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_GLENN_

 

 

 

 

For Glenn, his Heats were always a nuisance. It always took away time for more important things such as school. He used to hate how much it would turn him into a needy, weak thing. However, he always spent them alone, locked up in his bedroom with gallons of water and simple sandwiches to keep his strength. When he lived with his Parents and Gwen was still there, she'd stay with him some days, petting him. His Mother hated seeing him in pain and there were times that she almost agreed to his Father's idea to have Glenn be Mated off. Then, when he moved out, he had to learn to deal with it on his own, which is how he found Adult Toys. Knotting Dildos helped slightly, but none could compare to the real thing. Glenn had seen very few Knots before they were all from porn and it had excited him so much to the idea of being the moaning Omega in the video under the big Alpha. The first time he used the knotting dildo, he came immediately and fell asleep afterward. However, by his second Heat, his body wanted more, it wasn't pleased or fooled by the fake knot. It didn't have an Alpha musk or a thick hand at his nape, or the warmth and twitching of a live Alpha cock inside his Omega hole. His Mock Heats, he'd never had before and would only ever happen if he deemed an Alpha worthy of becoming his Mate and the future Sire of his pups. And those toys could not bring him to the absolute edge, could not brutally fuck his prostate until his legs went weak. Nor did they make him arch or beg and purr for more. Not like he was now.

 

 Mock Heats were designed for the sole purpose of Bonding. To bring two together- Alpha and Omega, in the most intimate way. The Heats weren't too strong and could only send the Omega's intended into a Rut. It was a very...connecting experience for Glenn. For one thing, he was very aware of his surroundings and could form coherent sentences, unlike his Heat, where he was nothing, but a horny Omega. He was still horny, but he was being serviced, at least. And no dildo could compare to his Alpha's cock and knot. Or Daryl on a whole. The Alpha had been so caring throughout his Mock Heat, feeding him and cuddling him when he burned out. When he needed knotting, Daryl would give it to him without hesitation. Much like now. It was nearing the morning, they could both tell because Glenn had gotten less horny, but was just as needy. He didn't want Daryl leaving and would only submit if Daryl made him. The Alpha had to grip Glenn at his nape, growl low in the throat while the Omega whined and wiggled. Glenn had raised his ass in the air, presenting for his Mate, eager and wet for anything the Alpha was willing to give. Daryl draped himself over Glenn's back, his cock pressing at Glenn's rim, sweat formed between their bodies. His body was already riddled with bites and enough marks to cover him for a week. Daryl had wail marks on his back from their previous position and his hair stuck to skin. Glenn clenched the sheets and snarled, that familiar ache spiking his core. He tried to press back- to have Daryl enter him again, however, the Alpha wouldn't have it and grabbed the Omega's hip with one hand, stopping him. 

 

 

"Patience." Daryl husked the order. Glenn softened and sighed.

 

Glenn moans, "Knot me, please?"

 

"Good boy," Glenn feels Daryl's teeth nip at his ear.

 

 

  Then he feels the familiar breach of his Alpha's cock and practically mewled from the delicious stretch. Glenn pushed back, Daryl didn't fight him, groaning low enough for Glenn to feel it in his back. The Omega looks over his shoulder, looking for kisses in which Daryl gives him. They kiss hotly, sloppy from the direction. Then Daryl thrusts and Glenn cries out in the kiss. Daryl's cock nudges his prostate and Glenn rises back, hungry for it all. He bites the sheets, silencing his sounds. Daryl threads his fingers through the Omega's hair, earning a purr and then fists Glenn's hair, tugging his head back. The Omega gasps, crying out at the rhythmic thrusts against his prostate as his ass slaps to every push. 

 

 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, D-Daddy!" 

 

"Omega," Daryl breathes, and Glenn shivers.

 

"Alpha, Alpha! Yesyesyesyes, fuck me, fill me, Daddy! hmm, fucking, knot me!"

 

A slap, not too hard, but stinging, connected with the flesh of Glenn's ass and he fucking moaned. Daryl growled and gripped Glenn's nape. "Be good, boy."

 

Glenn pants, sure that that was going to leave a print on his ass, but doesn't dwell on it as he is fucked. Daryl slides a hand up and down Glenn's shoulder, his back, his ass, as if he couldn't get enough of it all. The Omega preens at the attention pleased that his body was pleasing to his Alpha by just the rise in Daryl's scent. Glenn pants, jiggles his ass a bit and purrs when his Mate groans, his thrusts stuttering. Glenn helps with that by simply rolling his hips. He feels bolder than usual, the motion sensations sending straight to his dick. Glenn reaches a hand over his length and gives it fast, strokes. Daryl's cock bulges inside him, a sign that he was nearing his Knotting. The makeshift chain, ivory arrow dangles from his neck as they moved.

 

"Hmmm, that's it, give it to me, Daddy. Come on, big guy, fill me with that fat knot," Glenn slides almost all the way off, hearing the lewd wet sounds his hole and Daryl's cock makes, then pushes straight back down to the hilt. Purring when Daryl groans, he rises up a bit and Daryl with him, so that they were both on their knees. Glenn kisses his Alpha and rocks his hips, bounces, clenches with slick shining Daryl's cock, moans and encourages his Mate to spill inside him. Daryl takes his hip, holding on as Glenn looks for what they both want. Glenn suddenly wants to see how they fit together, so he looks behind them. It's not a very good view, uncomfortable, but oh, they fit so fucking good. Daryl's cock, long and fat, swelling to knot, it so creamy with clear slick and he enters smoothly into Glenn's pink cunt. 

 

  
"Oh God, Ohohoh. Daryl, you gonna Knot me? Please, Alpha! I can take it, give it to me, Daddy! Want that fat Alpha Knot, hmm yeah, MY Alpha Knot! You can do it, Put a baby in me, Alpha. Give me your Pups."

  
Daryl growls, and Glenn giggles breathlessly. "What, you want that, huh? Do you want to breed me? Want to see me grow big with your babies? Your pups?" Glenn rises a bit off Daryl's cock, the head sitting inside. He reaches behind to spread his cheeks. Come and slick seeped out of the stuffed hole, dribbling down his thigh. "Go 'head, big guy. Put your litter in me, Alpha."

 

  Glenn is slammed back on to Daryl's length. The Alpha's thrusts are unsteady and rough, but God, he wants it. He holds on awkwardly for dare life as stars explode beyond his eyes. Glenn cries out, his body convulsing as Daryl's seed flooded his walls, locking them together. He gasps through it, squirting on the sheets and around Daryl's cock.

 

Once morning arrives, Glenn remembers what happened during the Mock Heat. He wakes up sore and sticky, though soothed and content. He looks over at Daryl, his Alpha is laying on his side and at the bed end, is his crossbow that is already loaded. Glenn flinches as he shifts, now aware of the several marks and bites all over him. He sighs, worrying about Merle Dixon. He may not of been lucid for most of the man's arrival, but he did remember that Daryl had protected him and there were shouting. His Omega self was a bit gone at the overwhelming Alpha pheromones. Before however, when Daryl had brought him food, he did recall how stressed his Mate smelt, in turn, it made him stressed. Glenn passed his hand against his Mate's sleeping face, wondering what he was to do about Merle. Glenn did not like the man, to be honest, nonetheless, Glenn had chosen Daryl as his Mate, so that would make Merle his Family too. As much as it pained him to admit, so he had to do something to make his...brother-in-law come around. Merle hated him, but he cared about his baby brother and would, no doubt, do anything to make him happy, no matter how much of a hardass he seemed. And not only his Alpha's Family he had to worry about. By now, everyone knew about Glenn and Daryl, including his parents. There had to be something done about that. 

 

 Glenn slowly got out of bed, leaving Daryl to rest for a bit more. He stretched, the sheet falling from his body, making him shiver at the coolness. Glenn thew on a shirt and underwear, before heading to the showers, towel in tow. He found that he was alone with his thoughts. Finally clean, he went back to the room and changed to start the day ahead. He kissed Daryl goodbye and was off. His mother was the first person he found out and about, she was speaking to a redhead Beta woman. She smiled when she saw him and he excused himself into their conversation. His Mother pardoned herself and pulled him aside.

 

 

 "So, it's true then, about you and that Alpha?" His Mom begins and Glenn holds in a sigh. 

 

"Mom, I expect at least you to understand. Daryl is not-"

 

"Okay."

 

"A bad person- wait, what? Okay?" Glenn stops himself short, "What do you mean okay?"

 

"Sweetie, I'm not blind nor stupid, I've seen how you too look at each other. Plus you smell like him most of the time. Besides, I trust your judgment. If you say he's good enough for you then, I have no problem with him. I would just appreciate it if you could properly introduce us."

 

Glenn blinks, "Oh," then feels like an idiot. "Well, I just have to get Dad to think the same thing-"

 

"Omega!"

 

Glenn and his Mother jump and both spin around to meet Merle's dirty glare. Glenn lets out a groan just as his Mother gets angry. He shakes his head at her while Merle comes over, his Mother stands closer to him. 

 

"You fuckin' piece of shit! How dare you-"

 

"Mr. Dixon!" Glenn's Mom steps in front him, "How dare you!?" 

 

"Mom, I got it calm down. "

 

Merle growls, "I wasn't speakin' to you bitch-"

 

Glenn hisses, "Hey, back off, asshole!"

 

"You little hole, know ya place!" Merle raises his hand-

 

The slap comes from Glenn's Mother, her handprints onto Merle's face and he dresses back from the sheer force. His Mom gets up in the man's face and snarls.

 

"You EVER call my baby that again and I'll rip your tongue out then shove it so far up your ass, you'll be tasting it for breakfast."

 

Just then, Rick and Lori, with Glenn's sister, Giselle came around due to the shouting. Merle and his Mother have some sort of stare down, from where they both stand, Glenn can feel the rise in their pheromones. Lori has a glow about her, she's finally showing in her pregnancy and comes to Glenn's side. Rick tries to put some space between Glenn's Mom and Merle. 

 

"Okay, how 'bout we just both back down and take a breather?" The former deputy suggests, "Ms Gemma please calm down. Can someone explain what the hell's going on?"

 

"Merle isn't too pleased about Daryl and me," Glenn takes his Mom's hand and gently tugs her back. "He said some things,"

 

 All of which he heard already and though it still hurt, he was much stronger than he was before. Lori frowns, "You okay there, Glenn?"

 

"Yeah, just peachy."

 

"My baby brother ain't no fag. Whatever you did to him, I'll make you regret it-"

 

"Shut up, Merle."

 

Rick and Glenn turned towards Daryl. He looks sleep ridden, hair ruffle about and bites riddled about his neck. 

 

"Just because those dumb blonds got it up for you, doesn't mean it did for me. Besides, this ain't none of your business, stop making it."

 

Merle narrows his eyes at his brother, "I should kick your ass for this shit."

 

"Try it," 

 

The brothers battle it out silently before Merle grunts and then storms off, not without bumping shoulders with Daryl and sending dirty looks at Glenn. The Omega sighs, he wanted to deal with this in a civilized manner. Who was he kidding, that wasn't possible with Merle Dixon. Daryl finds himself next to Glenn, sliding an arm around his waist, he nudges Glenn. 

 

"You okay?"

 

"I've been better," Glenn glances at Lori and Rick, the pair speaks a bit with his Mother, "Sorry-"

 

"You don't apologize, kid. You did nothin' wrong. Merle's just being more of an ass because he can't accept the facts."

 

"I- I just hoped to make things a little bit easier between the two of you..."

 

"Hey, he'll come 'round."

 

"When? When I'm not with you?"

 

"Want me to be honest?"

 

Glenn flinched, "...Yes,"

 

"Might take some years," Daryl admits softly.

 

The Omega sighs again, "Yeah, that's what I was dreading."

 

  Daryl kisses his forehead, "We got all the time in the world, my Omega."

 

 

Glenn hums as he fumbles with the arrow over his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	19. Life is a Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make the journey and not fall deeply in love? Well, you haven't lived a life at all. But you have to try, cause if you haven't tried, then you haven't lived.

*// 

 

 

  

  Some weeks passed, Glenn assisted with his sisters. He ran three times outside the Zone with Daryl and three others. He found one person while on them. A Beta guy by the name of Nicholas, who was someone's son here. The family had cried when they reunited. Glenn talked with his Mom about Merle and she just told her to stay away from him. His mother liked Daryl and would stop by. Daryl taught groups how to hunt and survive. Gloria and Gwen continued to tease him. Daryl treats him like he was his most prized crossbow. He honestly loved the attention. Loved that male in general. Just recently, he got another gift from him, a bracelet that had a tiny crossbow on it. Daryl offered to train him how to use his crossbow. On some days, he cooked in the kitchen, helped in the med bay or with the Omega rooms. Today, Glenn was washing with his sisters, Lori and Carol. He realised that it had been a while since he'd been with the old group. He wondered briefly how the rest was. he saw Theo and Jacqui around. Rick and Lori, with Carl, Sophia and Carol he saw frequently. But, he hadn't been with or talked with anyone else in...weeks? Glenn sighed and focused on washing when he felt stares on him. Lori and Carol were looking his way expectantly. 

 

 "Oh, it's my turn. Sorry, what letter were you on?"

 

Lori smiled, her belly had begun to show now. Glenn's sister, Gisell had assured her that the baby was a girl they had to expect in the winter. "You okay, Glenn?"

 

He nodded, "Yep, come on, where were you guys?"

 

"We were on 'K',"

 

He hums, his sister, Gwen frowns his way, "You sure, you smell weird?"

 

"Yeah, and you're so distracted these days," Carol adds softly. 

 

"I'm fine," He snaps, "Kiwi, I miss Kiwis."

 

 There's a bit of silence and Glenn immediately feels guilty. God, he knew what they were talking about. Just the other day, Glenn snapped at Daryl for speaking to an old friend of his; Anna Turner. The Alpha was probably hugged by her because he came back smelling slightly of her. Nothing else and there was nothing from him saying he liked it too much. Yet, the Omega narrowed his eyes and tried to interrogate his mate. Daryl answered him honestly, he smelt it, but it was like his mind couldn't accept that and blew a fuse. When Daryl got riled up, he submitted, apologising in a bunch of tears. It was the freakiest shit. When he was leaving Daryl's room this morning, Merle was coming his way and snarled out, 'hole'. He didn't approve it and drew back his lip and hissed in the male's face, uncaring about the Alpha's surprise. Yesterday night, he practically tackled Daryl and rode him like a wild thing. There was also the thing with his Dad. Glenn's father came to speak to him two days ago, he started off by saying how much he didn't approve of Glenn's relationship with Daryl. Glenn just stood up and walked over to him, saying calmly, 'It's not like you have to fuck him so, I don't see how this is any of your business.' He didn't stay. 

 

Lori nods too, "Okay, Lemonade."

 

 

  Glenn eventually finishes up with the girls and heads back with Giselle. However, she stopped him and pulled him aside for a bit. "Does Daryl know?"

 

He frowns, "Know what?"

 

Ell looked a little taken back, then she gets professional. "Can you tell me how you are feeling, Glenn, for these past few days?"

 

"Uh, hungry, why?"

 

"And? Come on, you can tell me."

 

 Glenn looks down. He was just upset. A little hormonal because of the wavering effects from his Mock Heat, honestly, his Heat was on its way, so that would explain his mood swings. His cramps had yet to start, but they would soon. He just had to take it easy and avoid as many people as possible. Then, do his best to stay tied to Daryl's knot throughout his Heat. During his Heat, he would burn off a lot of calories and energy so he was stocking up now, that's why he was hungry. Daryl was so much more gentle because he could smell it. 

 

"...tired, angry...horny..." He sighed, "It's my Heat, I know."

 

Giselle shook her head, "What, no Glenn, it's not your Heat- you seriously can't tell?"

 

"What- tell what-"

 

  Dante, a petite Male Omega like Glenn came rushing in, looking flushed. "Ell, come now, it's Glory. Her water has broken."

 

The woman glanced at Glenn, who shooed her, "Go!" He smiled, feeling a lot better from the news. 

 

He was an Uncle. 

 

  Glenn unconsciously placed his hand over his abdomen. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 20 YEARS LATER 

 

 

 

 

Donavon woke up at quarter to five, like his Father usually did and got dressed for the day ahead. His duties as the eldest included waking up early to check on his siblings and those who stayed with them through the night. Then, he would make his rounds through the forest nearby with his twin and Father to weed out any stray Walkers it had nearby. Don washed his face and changed out of the sweats into a plaid red shirt with some dark tattered jeans. Don combed his fingers through his dirty blond hair before he picked up his Hunting Bow and left the room. His twin brother, Garrett, was already up, leaving his room the same time as Don. Garrett may be his twin but, they had their differences. For example, Donavon had their Mom's eyes and their Father's tall, hard build, like Garrett. While Garrett had their Father's blue eyes and stubble of brown hair with fluffy brown hair from Mom. The boys were both Alphas and were never seen separated. Garrett gave his a smirk, much like their Mom's and led the way out of the Alpha section. 

 

 

 Since the twins have known themselves, they were aware of the dangers of the world and trained immediatly how to survive. As much as their parents didn't want this life for their children, there was nothing the pair could do but, prepare them for the inevitable. Both knew how to fight, trained by their aunt and Father alongside their family and friends. They lived in what was called a safe zone and throughout the years, it had all advanced incredibly. Safe Zones were now everywhere and yes, the Dead still walked, but there at most, more humans than the undead. Safe Zones allowed people home and safety. Within the Safe Zones, there were Hunters, those who skilled and fearless enough had taken up jobs of hunting the Walkers. A chain of Leadership began again and people had hope once more. There was no cure as of yet, but they were now able to communicate once again, internationally with other survivors. Like Most Safe Zones, there was also a chain of command to avoid chaos. The boys' parents were the heads of that chain. Their Father oversaw the Hunters along with their Aunt and Uncles, while their Mother oversaw the health and stock areas. For their whole lives, they had lived here. However, they hoped that soon, they would be able to see the world and learn about all the movies and snacks that their Mom had told them stories about.

 

 

They soon found themselves in the cafeteria, surrounded by fellow friends and family members. Their Aunt Gwen and Glory passed them with some soft morning greetings as they headed outside to begin the training for today. Garrett and Don could meet them after breakfast and the walk. They went over to a crowded tabled, there were their Beta Sister, Desimae sitting beside their Uncle Merle. Mae was by far, the stubborn Alpha's favourite, as he had gotten her a bright pink crossbow for her tenth birthday which their Father trained her to use. Mae was shorter than their Mom and had almond-shaped blue eyes with straight brown hair that went past her shoulders. She seemed tiny and sweet, the youngest of their bunch, but could be fearless and unpredictable. Her best friend, Lilith Grimes, giggled beside her Mother, Lori, who they considered family. Carl, who came up next to Don was a tall, bright blue-eyed Alpha, with a sheriff's hat dressed over his wild brown hair. Rick, their Dad's right hand, came out followed by their Father and Mother. Rick Grimes went straight to his Omega wife and Beta daughter, Carl joined them. 

 

 

 Mickeal, their cousin, Aunt Gloria's son, gave Garrett, his best friend, a fist bump before Kenleigh, the twins' Omega brother brought out some food and placed on the table. Family friends, Theo and Carol thanked their brother, who gave a sweet smile. Sophia, Carol's Omega daughter, got up to assist Ken. Their Mom, Glenn, scent engulf them as he stood beside them, rubbing their arms. 

 

 

"Are my boys okay?" He asked just as their Father went over to Ken.

 

 

Their Dad ruffled Ken's dark hair. Ken glared playfully, hazel blue eyes locked on their Dad. Kenleigh was their Mom's height and had smooth fair skin with a slight southern accent. He was two years younger than the twins and was trained in hand to hand combat with knives. Their Omega brother had been coddled for some time by their Dad until their Mom had enough and made sure that Ken got his freedom. That still didn't mean that the Alphas of the Dixon family didn't care. The twins and their Father sometimes growl at any unmated Alpha around their Mom and Ken.

 

 

Don and Garrett smile down at their Mom, "Yeah," Don replies, "We're good."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 yep, byes.

 

that's all folks!

 

sorry for the end, but that's how I saw it. something sweet but short. I didn't want to drag it on when I know I could make them happy. I do have an idea for a next gen~ tell me and I'll see if I can bring it next year!

byes guys loved all of you for your support! stay perfect.

 

 

 


End file.
